Guardians of Gamindustri
by TheFlamingBastard
Summary: All he could see was darkness, the dark abyss to his right, the infinite void to his left. Nothing but the dark, cold grasp of death to his back and the smile of death itself in front. Was it a dream? Was it a vision? He didn't know, what was important now was that he had to help his sister, dammit.
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any of the references made.**

 **AN: Hello! I am TheFlamingBastard, fair warning that's only in name. Welcome to the first story in this account, hope you stick around, cause I got nothing better to do with my life. Updates aren't going to be specific, nor will their length. I'm sorry if I take too long or if I made a few mistakes, first story and all that crap.**

 **Soul of the Warriors: Ocs reign supreme!**

 **OCCs are going to be inevitable.**

 **All monsters can turn Viral.**

 **Everything is planned if you don't like where I'm going with this please feel free to leave whenever you want.**

 **Starts is Rebirth;2**

 **Summary: All he could see was darkness, the dark abyss to his right, the infinite void to his left. Nothing but the dark, cold grasp of death to his back and the smile of death itself in front. Was it a dream? Was it a vision? He didn't know, what was important now was that he had to help his sister, dammit.**

 **(Guardians of Gamindustri)**

"Scath, you know why you have been brought here, correct?" Asked the man behind the desk, he had his hands crossed and was looking at him with that arrogant smirk of his. He laughed, "In case you haven't let me repeat myself,"

He slammed his stick/weapon on a poster which had a brown haired girl on it, "This member of the Planeptune Guild Branch has been acting a bit suspicious lately, be it from the sudden decline of work, the constant avoidance of her fellow members and who could forget... her repeated going in and out of the Basilicom which housed the Oracle."

"Yes, while this might be a bit far fetched, we cannot rule out the possibility that our little spy is also a spy for someone else," The person he was talking to, a young man with unruly black hair and green eyes, gritted his teeth. "And you, my good sir, are quite possibly the only one that may get proper info with our little spy, Scath."

Scath frowned, "Sir, this is completely ridiculous! My sister would never be a traitor, she... she's just busy with other matters,"

"Matters of what kind, Scath? You, of all people, should know better than to doubt my words." The man chuckled, "And correct me if I'm wrong, but you and your sister have never interacted with each other lately?"

Scath lowered his head, "N-No, she is busy doing work for Lady Histoire..."

The younger man sighed, "I'll look into it boss, just don't expect me to report immediately..."

"The exit is right behind you, Scath! Don't get lost this time!" His boss shouted, "And the exit of the Guild is in plain sight! You really can't miss it!"

His eye twitched, pocketing his gloved hands he grumbled, _"That was one time... that was just one time and no one letting me take a break!"_

Just because he got lost on his first year in the Guild didn't mean he'll get lost _every_ other time as well, oh right, he should probably properly introduce himself in this crack of the Fourth Wall. His name was Scath, 15 years old, younger brother of the 'Gust of beautiful wind that blows through Gamindustri' or in less chunnibyou terms the Agent of Wind. His weapon was a polearm, a halberd to be more specific. He'll probably explain more later but that was all the time he has for now.

His phone ringed, "Sis? Why'd ya ring?"

 _"I need your help, meet me by Compa's hospital."_ He winced then frowned.

Compa's hospital, or to be more clear, the hospital she's currently working for was not that far, maybe five, four minutes tops if he walked. It was kinda a nice place since it was sued a lot of times thanks to Compa, speaking of the pink haired girl, there she was right there... walking beside his sister... stalki- er, eavesdropping time. That roof top over there looked nice, if a bit risky, but that was only for the first stage.

"S-S-So we're going tomorrow?" Compa asked, "T-That's good."

IF smirked, "You don't sound so confident, I know you want to help and all but are you sure?"

"Y-Yup! I wanna help Nep-Nep and Ge-Ge and all the other CPUs as well," Nep-Nep? Ge-Ge? First time he heard of them, "So what're we gonna do about... you know."

IF sighed, "He's strong but kinda immature, he'll just get in the way, that's why I'm sending him to Leanbox so he won't barge in like he used to."

 _'Barge in? I just wanted to ask them something and they just happen to be having a girl's night, of which I was not informed of, and what does she mean get in the way? Just because she's a little stronger than me,'_ Scath frowned, he couldn't hear them anymore so he moved to the next closest building, thank the one who made these buildings as they were comparable to sardines not including the roads. The next one he jumped to had blue walls, and slightly smaller ledges so he have to crouch as to avoid being seen.

"Did you hear that?!" IF discretely brought out her Qatars, eyeing the buildings above, "...Someone's following us, be careful Compa."

Crap, she didn't earn that name just for killing monsters how could he forget. She was practically a secret agent, hopefully she won't bother with examining the roofs... you know, just to be safe he'll move to the alleys, might make it a bit harder but it beats getting caught. Now, where to fall, taking the ladder would make noise so that wasn't a option.

"What's up?" The nurse-in-training asked, "Oh, we should hurry, Scath's probably bored out of his mind right now."

"...Right," She took away her weapons, "Let's go."

They didn't talk again, damn, he really wanted to know what they would say... oh well, to Compa's workplace it is then.

 **(Guardians of Gamindustri)**

"...What?!" He was angry, so very angry.

"You heard me, I need you to go to Leanbox and do some investigating, Compa and I are gonna do something important tomorrow so I'm gonna need you to do some of my job for me," IF sighed, "Look, I'm really sorry I'm burdening you with my work but this is just something I can't pass over."

He growled, "What do you even want me to do in Leanbox?! Why not in Lowee? Or Lastation? You remember the last time we went to Leanbox, sis? I was almost kidnapped and locked in who's name shall not be mentioned's basement... without you knowing!"

Compa snickered, "Yeah, that was a fun time. I don't get why she wanted you so badly though,"

He sighed, "You and me both Compa, you and me both Compa."

"Either way, I just need you there for a couple monster extermination and then you'll head to Lastation where you'll be helping the Guild for a week at most," IF gave him the requests' papers, "And I may have kinda already told the Guild that you'll be taking it... so yeah, good luck with that."

Scath's eyes hardened.

"If it makes you feel any better we already got the tickets," Compa tried. "This one's special! You can ride to Leanbox from Planeptune!"

Scath's eyes softened.

"But you might need to hurry," IF said, "Ship leaves in a few hours."

His eyes hardened again, "...And you told me that here, which is in the complete other side of town, that you want me to go to the harbor, which is also in the complete other side of town. That I need to get into a boat, that leaves in approximately four hours..."

"Hmm, basically yeah." IF hummed, "Oh well, you're fast so you'll make it. Now Compa and I are heading for the Basilicom, I'll see you in a few weeks."

"Bye-bye Scath!" The man just held out his arm, which was the unofficial sign to say 'Wait!' But as per usual he was ignored. "Try not to get injured too much!"

His eye twitched, "...This might be much harder than I thought,"

He brought out his phone and dialed his boss, "Hey, I got sent to Leanbox on a few Extermination Quests, sorry but I might not report my findings to you."

A noise of confirmation, _"Very well, I shall extend the deadline for... six more months, which makes it so you have seven months to determine if your sister is a spy of ASIC. Oh, while you're there try to make a good name for the Planeptune Branch, hm?"_

Scath shrugged, "I'll try, by the way, how long are you going to act as the replacement for Histoire in the Guild?"

 _"Until she says so,"_ Boss answered, _"Now quit dilly-dallying! Time is of the essence,"_

The young man sighed, another day at work... which was supposed to be his day off dammit, not only that he was denied the chance to help his sister. Well, he was technically working against her for the moment this might just be karma, well at least he wasn't asked to join ASIC to act as a spy... he felt like he was gonna regret saying that one of these days.

When he entered the harbors he saw a young blue haired woman that was passing out pamphlets, she felt like she was a member of ASIC as the pieces of paper in her arms said that 'We don't need CPUs!' and the one she was currently handing out was complete gibberish... actually let him rephrase that, this woman can't draw for shit. "U-Um, if you please, would you look at these pamphlet? It says how life would be great without CPUs!"

Scath hummed, "Let me have a look at that."

The woman's expression brightened up... until he showed it to her. "O-Oh, so that's why..."

"To be fair you would've never succeeded anyway, the CPUs haven't come back in three years and the four nations are still standing... with ASIC running amok," He reminded, "Let me have a look at the other ones,"

The woman looked unsure, but handed him the pamphlets nonetheless, he examined them with the eye benefiting of a Member of the Guild, "Over half of there are unreadable and the half of that is complete gibberish, are these hand-written or something?"

"Y-Yes, I spent all night hand-copying them," ...Wow, what life had you led? "S-So will you join m-my cause?"

"...Eh, sure why not, not like I believed in the CPUs anyway." True he admitted that they earned his respect for protecting and governing their people for hundreds of years, but they haven't done so for three years with reason of why still unknown. He won't believe in them, but he will respect their strength. Especially the one in green as a fellow polearm user.

"R-Really! Then we must gather more members!" Whoa there, gonna need to have to put the brakes on that one. "Is there something wrong?"

"One, I'm heading to Leanbox to do some Quests my Sister asked _(forced)_ me to do so I probably won't be able to help you in a couple of weeks," He sheepishly admitted, before the woman could tear up he said, "But I promise you that I'll help once I'm done, where should we meet?"

"I-In this address," She handed him a card... which was also gibberish.

Still, he smiled, "It's nice to work with you... what was your name again?"

Her eyes widened, "O-Oh where are my manners, I am Rei Ryghts it is a pleasure to meet you... I'm sorry did you ever introduce yourself?"

He chuckled, "Looks like you're not the only one that forgot, I'm Scath. Guild Member."

Scath looked at the clock on the far, _far_ side of the wall. "Crap, it's almost time, sorry for cutting this short but I need to get on that boat! It was a pleasure to meet you!"

Quickly shaking her hands he said his part and ran towards the boat with the big number seven on the side, with the speed only those that have trained most of their lives could possibly, achieve he ran towards it. Rei blinked, her new friend? Acquaintance? Maybe both? Was very fast... wait, that meant she just recruited someone strong! Here she thought after spending over half the day with no success and she would've just gone back home and have another day wasted.

Members recruited so far was... only her and him, somehow the thought of the made her smile.

In the distance she heard her friend(?)'s voice scream, **_"Dammit!"_**

 **(Guardians of Gamindustri)**

 _"S-Sir I ask that you must wait patiently for the next boat! Another ticket is just only a couple of thousand Credits, please come back up here!"_ The person, probably a guard, shouted at him with a megaphone. What was wrong? He just missed his boat by _seconds_ and jumped to the sea to chase after it, not that big of a deal. In the crowd a brown haired girl just palmed her face, then draped it down her face to reveal a slight blush.

 _'Come on, you're better than that!'_ IF thought, as if it could reach her brother telepathically. _'And I came here because I thought he'd get lost.'_

 _"...Sir! You have not made any movement, which is both worrying and impressive, but I think it is also very dangerous! Please wait there so that we may bring you back up!"_ He brought the megaphone down and barked some order to the men next to him, "What are you waiting for?! Get down there with an emergency ship and help him!"

Scath's eyes widened, "I'm leaving!"

 **(Guardians of Gamindustri)**

The swim took much longer than he thought, probably because he stopped by an island so he could eat. He arrived in Leanbox the next day.

With that he did for the last seven hours gone let's go to the time he entered the shores of Leanbox. What used to be a nation full of nation as it used to be a couple of so centuries ago, Leanbox had become urbanized, filled with corporate buildings, warehouses, skyscrapers, and typical urban structures. A noticeable to towering structures can be seen all over Leanbox. It took the form of a colossal white structure with black streaks filled with green lights.

Leanbox was represented as a militant nation, focusing on military industries. Despite its rivalry with Lastation, its neighboring country serves as its biggest importer. Thanks to Lady Green Heart's efforts a couple of years before her disappearance along with the other CPUs, he felt like he said that more times than necessary, Leanbox strives to introduce the 'moe' culture to its masses... why was why both IF and Compa first came to Leanbox, and he only came to be their guardian! Not because he wanted to leave Planeptune for a while.

Yeah, totally for the sole reason.

"Let's see here," He murmured.

 **[The Forbidden Beat-up]**

 **[Credits: 5000]**

 **[Gapain Fields]**

 **[Type: Hunt]**

 **[Target: Cardbird x5]**

 **[Slay the Dragon]**

 **[Credits: 15000]**

 **[Gapain Fields]**

 **[Type: Hunt]**

 **[Target: Elemental Dragon x3]**

Alright, shouldn't take that long then. About three... yeah, it should take him about three days, mostly because of the Slay the Dragon Quest. Elemental Dragons each day should be the most he could handle, the Cardbirds would definitely the first thing he should take care of. But, as Leanbox had the most military industries... he'll have his halberd upgraded. Hopefully it hasn't reached its limit.

Might as well not waste time then, the longer he stays in Leanbox, the more chance he runs into... _her_.

The blacksmith shop wasn't that far of a walk from the shore he arrived on, maybe a few minutes walk no less than ten. Well, it didn't matter if it took more than a few hours, a few minutes... he was paranoid the whole freakin' way, the feeling of someone's eye on him was simply that unnerving it made him feel like he was facing ASIC at its entirety... in a fight to the death.

"Kid, ya gonna stand there looking like an idiot or are ya gonna come in 'n get that weapon of yours upgraded?" Scath blinked. The rugged short man stood in front of his store with his arms crossed and his foot tapping against the ground. He smiled nervously, "Well, what're ya standing 'round for? Get in!"

"R-Right!" Once inside he saw that it... looked absolutely nothing like when he first came in, instead of the warm cobblestone it was now a clear white marble, the window that didn't have a glass pane now had one... that was tinted pink. Did this guy have a sudden change in sexuality? Hope not, this was the only place he know that can handle his weapon.

"Sit your ass down and let me see that halberd you have on ya back." Reluctantly, he parted with his weapon, as common in weapon shops it might be it was still the weapon that have stuck with him for more than a decade of his life, both in training and in combat. Actually, he couldn't remember the times he didn't have it on his back... except for the times he hands it over to get upgraded. In simpler terms, it was like a katana to a samurai to him, a part of himself. "Hm, I'll admit, she's a beaut, but I recommend you either have it reforged or replace it, cause if ya want it to live past another month, ya gonna need some rare materials from strong, not to mention rare, monsters I tell ye,"

"..What?" The blacksmith backed up, "Old man, explain, **_NOW!_** "

"Easy kid," Scath tsked, but forced himself to calm down, "If ya can get me the material I can make it last for another year tops, after that then ya need another halberd. I can see that ya have a deep sentimental bond with it, but sometime ya need to let things go... I'm sorry to tell ya this kid, but you're halberd's dying."

He bared his teeth, "..."

Not even listening to the old man's words he forcefully took his weapon and left the shop, the winds picked up as if it sensed his anger. The blacksmith just sighed, then turned to the shadow with blue and green eyes behind him, "That kid's gonna die." _'Sorry kid, but orders are orders,'_

 _"His weapon will break in a couple of hours, and then I'll strike."_ The blacksmith tsked, motioning with his head for the girl to leave. _"Hehehe, the only partner he needs is **me!** "_

Scath sighed, why did he lose his cool there? True he was more than upset that he was told that he has no choice to replace his partner, and he might have gone a little overboard with the upgrade but can you really blame him? He wasn't as gifted in the art of combat and espionage as his sister, he wasn't as smart as Compa it was all he had to make him get stronger in life.

He fingered the black metal wrapped in fine green silk, the last gift they had from their deceased mother. While it does nothing but make it more slippery, it was a gift so he had no choice but to take it... even after she passed away. After that IF became more serious in life, she lost her chunnibyou side and strives to follow the steps of their mother. What she lacked was the intent to do anything to finish the mission.

"What're you doing now sis?" He sighed, "I hope you're having more fun than I am."

(Guardians of Gamindustri)

"Compa! How much longer will it take?! This guy's really strong!" IF shouted as she fended off yet another powerful strike from her opponent, a large mechanical man that sounded human but probably isn't that was currently kicking her ass. She ducked under another swing and began attacking him with bullets, the nurse behind her was climbing the wires that held the CPUs hostage. "Gah!"

"Iffy!" Compa cried, then turned to the nearest one. "Come on Ge-Ge! PLease... please wake up!"

Should she just kiss her to wake her up instead?

"Ah... Urrgh..." The lilac haired girl groaned, blue light danced around her form like fireflies.

Compa's eyes widened, "Ge-Ge! Are you back with us?!"

"C-Compa...? I... I was..." 'Ge-Ge' said.

"I'm so happy you're alive!" Briefly embracing the girl she turned to the others, "Let me get the other CPUs up, too..."

IF yelped, "Gaaah!"

"Weak! So pathetically weak!" Cried the big black mech, "C'mon, make the fight more interesting! C'mon!"

"IF?!" The recently awoken girl cried.

The brown haired agent looked up, "Gear?! Heh... now I feel stupid that you get to see me in such a sorry state." _'At least it wasn't my brother...'_ She forced herself to stand and turned to the mech, "Be careful, this creep is freakishly strong..."

Compa jumped down from the wires, "Let me help out, too!" She brandished her giant almost excessively large syringe, "We have to buy some time so everyone can wake up and regain their strength!"

"I... I'll fight too!"

 **[One Cheat Battle Later]**

"That's it? Really?" CFW Judge swatted the CPU Candidate like she was a mere fly, "Is that seriously all the strength you posses?!"

IF winced from her position up high in a pile of junk, having sent there before she could get even one strike, "We're not affecting him at all... Compa, aren't Nep and the others coming to yet?!"

"Why did we sent Scath away," She moaned momentarily, hanging from a pile of junk on her stomach. Compa struggle to open an eye, "Um... I don't think they're gonna be waking up anytime soon..."

The voice Histoire then came in, _"Perhaps the Sharicite was not pure enough to awaken the CPUs proper, only..."_

IF groaned, "You serious?! Then... there's nothing else we can do here!"

Nepgear cried, "Again... I'm going to lose again... N-No, no, no, no..."

CFW Judge roared, "This was just a waste of my time! I'll finish you all off right now!"

"No!" The CPU Candidate cried, "I... I'm completely powerless..." Then an idea came, "Wait, if I use what's left of the Sharicite's power... Please be enough!"

Nepgear lunged for the piece of crystal made of her people's faith and held it as if it was a shield, she closed her eyes and hoped. The beast that defeated them only reared in for another attack, "Come on!"

 ***Flash***

"What?! Argh!" He swung his weapon blindly, "The light! My eyes, my eyes, my eyes!"

Now beside the Candidate IF smirked, "It worked? Nice thinking Gear!"

How they were not blinded as well was not lost to her, but right now it was the farthest thing from her mind.

Nepgear groaned, "Was it enough...?"

The newly recovered nurse, Compa, quickly caught the Candidate before she could meet with the floor, "Huh? Ge-Ge?! Th-This is no time to pass out again?!"

IF groaned, "What?! What happened?! Did she lose consciousness _now_ of all times?!"

The still blinded Judge shouted, "Unforgivable! You'll never escape! Once my retinal systems come back online, I'll kill you all!"

 _"The time has come to withdraw, nothing more can be done now..."_ Histoire somberly ordered.

"You heard her, Compa!" IF shouted, "Let's hurry up and get Gear out of this place!"

"Y-Yeah!" Compa lifted up the unconscious girl, "S-She's heavier than she looks!"

After one hour of non-stop running, IF and Compa finally stopped to take a rest with the area they entered only a couple of minutes away. They sat on top of some random junk that was once part of Gamindustri proper, IF wiped the sweat from her brow and looked behind them, no large mechanical murder bot coming for their cute asses.

"...Seems we finally lost him," Compa let out a sigh of relief, gently laying down the Candidate on her lap she looked at the girl's face, "What's wrong?"

The nurse panted, "Ge-Ge's... way heavier... than she looks."

IF sat on down on some computer, "Even after all that the only one we managed to save was Gear. Not to mention..."

"The Sharicite's power was expended and shattered when Ge-Ge had it unleash that light..." Compa answered, "There's no way we could help the CPUs without that, and I don't think we can wait three more years!"

 _"There is no reason to be so hard on yourselves,"_ Histoire said, _"Saving Nepgear is a very critical accomplishment."_

IF sighed, "Then what's next, Histoire?"

 _"Return to Planeptune, we shall have Nepgear rest until she has recovered enough strength."_ Histoire ordered, _"Besides, I must learn what has transpired three years ago, even if the memories are hard for her to recall."_

"Wait! Histoire can I ask you something?" IF suddenly called out, "How's Scath doing? Has he reached Leanbox safely? Is he still swimming?"

 _"Why would he be swimming- oh never mind, to answer your question yes your brother has reached Leanbox."_ She answered, _"Though, I think he has met with some... unsavory people prior to his departure from Planeptune, I suggest you keep a close eye on him at all times..."_

"Unsavory people?" Compa murmured, "B-But he knows when to avoid those and he's not that easy to brainwash!"

 _"That may be, but that will not change the fact that he has promised to help to get rid of the CPUs, whether he did this on his own accord or if he was forced to... I must ask you to watch over him. So that we may decide what his fate shall be,"_ IF frowned, _"Do not worry, their contact was brief and Scath's a good person so I believe when the time comes he'll make the right decision."_

IF sighed, "Y-Yeah,"

 **(Guardians of Gamindustri)**

"This is a bad idea, this is a very bad idea!" Scath harshly whispered to himself as he slowly circled around his first targets, a hoard of Cardbirds, brown square chickens basically. Why was he chanting 'this is a very bad idea' because it was as there was a sleeping Elemental Dragon not even four meters away from them, if he moved fast enough then maybe he could slowly pick them off one by one. The dragon's hearing was very good, so he need to be silent while doing it.

He brought his halberd in front of his with the tip pointing directly upwards, " **[Grant me silence: Sylph]** "

When he saw the faint green hue surround his body, he tossed a pebble to one of the Cardbirds, smirking when it went the direction it came from. Sylph was in simpler terms was basically a spell that grant him invisibility for a few minutes and a boost in speed, it was good if you want to escape or want to distract your opponent and was very good for hunting as it also covers the thermal signs.

Didn't do anything to the external sounds he makes though.

 _'Come on, come on,'_ Once the monster was close to him he immediately cut it off in half, smirking when he watched it disappear in a shower of data. However, he did not expect the others to start clucking once he did. The dragon's wings twitched, a sign of it starting to wake up. Alright stealth was out of question now.

"Four targets in the back and one sleeping as the vanguard. Tactic: Hit em' till they die..." He lowered his stance, "Rejected; Target 3, 4 and 5 moving to the left. Engaging."

With his part said he dashed forward past the slumbering reptile and past the one that stayed put to buff the others, he moved in front of them and swung his halberd horizontally, cutting their stomachs(?) and knocking them back a good deal. Scath jumped back a few meters to gain some more distance, Target 1 condition: Sleep.

When they moved towards him he brought his hand forward and let out a sphere of wind that exploded in a storm of wind blades, **[Razor Winds]** , Target 3, 4, 5 are down. Two more to go, current focus, Target 2. Engaging.

Scath ran towards the Cardbird that was pressing itself against the Elemental Dragon, why did he think this was a bad idea again? Oh yeah, because he didn't think he could take on all six of them at once with the Elemental Dragon doing the main damage and the others distractions. His halberd cut the Cardbird in half, ending its life with a single strike, but in doing so grazed the Elelmental Dragon's scales.

"That... was faster than I thought," Well, he expected it to last a few more hours at least, if alone those things were kinda easy, more so since he fought them before when he was much, much weaker so his experience helped a lot. Taught him where to hit so it would end quickly, cause he needed to conserve his energy for the fight ahead. So he turned his back to the Dragon with the intention to move back to his cover.

The Elemental Dragon, the main threat, and he was supposed to take out three? That was troubling, was his sister trying to kill him?

"Alrigh- Gah!" Scath clutched his side as blood quickly left his body through the three long holes in it, "D-Dammit, how could I do such an amateur mistake!"

Turn one's back to an opponent means death, he was only lucky that he had his phones there, yes he meant that as a plural.

The Dragon roared, it's muscular arms spread by its sides with only its wings surpassing it when fully spread. It looked at him with fury, nervously he rose an arm and smiled nervously, "H-How was the nap?"

The eyes that flashed red was all the warning he needed to hightail it out of there, he needed to get to higher grounds. This Dragon however, was not making it easy for him, he was only lucky that it wasn't using its breath or punching him where he's at to be rather than where he's going to be. IF it did just that then he was screwed in more ways than one, he was not ready to become a toothpick dammit!

He turned around and launched multiple spheres of wind, it did the trick of pushing it back which gave him the opportunity to cut it from head to crotch. The Dragon roared in pain and punched him in retaliation, Scath was sent flying towards yet another tree with blood flowing freely from both his sides, the monster then roared once more and a black spray of energy engulfed it.

Crap, like it wasn't hard enough.

He forced his body to stand, the training he suffered for all his life wasn't just so he would fall by one unexpected turn of events! Scath of the Planeptune Branch, that was him, and he was not dying today, nor tomorrow! He will raise his halberd to face his enemies, no matter the number, no matter the strength, no matter the _person_! He will... no, he cannot die just yet!

He forced his body to stand, the training he suffered for all his life wasn't just so he would fall by one unexpected turn of events! Scath of the Planeptune Branch, that was him, and he was not dying today, nor tomorrow! He will raise his halberd to face his enemies, no matter the number, no matter the strength, no matter the _person_! He will... no, he cannot die just yet!

" **[Razor Winds]**!" Scath roared, sending spheres of compacted winds again and again. Razor sharp blades of wind danced on the scales of the Viral Elemental Dragon, his efforts bore fruits as it roared in pain, it sounds like it really felt those ones. He smirked, and charged it while it was stunned. His blade only managed to scratch its scales so he pumped mana into it, making it glow an ethereal green, and began hacking once more.

Northeast, northwest, southeast, southwest. Those were the directions his blade flowed through, and those were the direction its blood flew. His blade was creaking from the strain it was being put through, yet, he believed in it. The winds followed his blade, cutting its flesh as they had breached through the scales. He smirked; he might win this fight after all.

Yet, another amateur mistake; Assuming his victory before the battle wasn't even finished.

The price for doing such a thing wasn't death, it was excruciating pain as it gripped his left leg and his right arm and _pulled_.

 ** _"GRAHHHHH!"_** His flesh was ripping! And was that a smirk on it's face?! Damn it! He drew back his left arm and _punched_ it on the snout. "Take... that yo- Gah!"

Alright, did not expect it to resort to using its tail... he can still do this...

His hand went to his pockets and pulled out several Nep Bull Cs and gulped it down, his face scrunched slightly at the bitter taste but his side's flesh rapidly grew back and stopped the bleeding. He forced himself to stand up once more and faced the Dragon with his halberd's blade pointed towards it, his eyes hardened. Target 1: Status: Viral: Threat Level: Extremely Dangerous: Chances of Survival; 5%.

"Tsk, its now or never!" His eyes glowed green as wind picked up around his body, " **[Guide my Halberd;-** " The wind moved to his halberd, " **-Green Dragon Crescent Blade]**!"

With his blade coated in an illuminating and menacing green he raised it up high into the air and jumped, behind him was a trail of sharp wind and as he fell his arm and the shaft was engulfed in a Chinese-dragon shaped shell that covered it at its entirety. The Elemental Dragon just scoffed and charged to meet him head on, their dragon's clashed in a flurry of jabs, swings and slashes.

He was gonna lose this fight, Green Dragon Crescent Blade was losing it's power, it wasn't enough... it wasn't... enough... The Dragon reared its arm for another punch and he only had enough energy to bring his halberd up for his defense, "Gah!"

It held strong, even with its supposed weak durability left it still stood its ground against a Dragon's might, if he could just delay it for a few more minutes, then... then his mana could restore for him to try the Green Dragon Crescent Blad-

 ***Shatter***

The Dragon roared as he closed his eyes, accepting his defeat at this beast's viral form. At least... at least he get to die along with his blade.

 **(Guardians of Gamindustri)**

Darkness was in abundance, it danced around us completely ignoring and fighting its rival, the Light. It was always with us, no one was without their darkness and no one was without their light. The struggle was never ending, the combat was begins once another ends, for every light there is a darkness and for every darkness there is a light and yet, without the other it just cannot exist.

That was what she thought. And... that was what _they_ were...

Her name was Hikari, very cliche and generic name she knows, and she was currently watching as her former partner, Scath, get his ass handed to him on a silver platter by an Elemental Dragon that went Viral. It shouldn't be possible, yet, it was. Monsters like those should not be able to go Viral. It was just impossible.

Yet, it did.

And it was strong... dare she say, as strong as one of the original CPUs.

When Scath got punched towards yet another tree she winced, that got to hurt, it wasn't only because of the impact was so strong that it broke through the trunk it was because of how much blood he was letting out. She gripped her staff, her violet eyes showed worry and then relief when he started using his strongest skill, Green Dragon Crescent Blade, she sees that he still haven't changed that mouthful of a skill.

"Come on..." She would've helped, but she was busy with her own share of problems. "Turn thy enemies to ashes, **[Burning Will]**!"

The Viral Sunflowery cried in pain as they dragged their faces into the ground as the white flames burned their petals. In only a few seconds what used to be ferocious monsters with only the sole purpose of killing her were now ashes that filled the ground and the marks they made in an effort to put them out. Hikari sighed, then turned to observe her friend once mo-

Who in Green Heart's name was _that?!_

There was a young girl, about their age which was 15, and she was holding the Viral Elemental Dragon's arm with a... fork? She didn't mean a Pitchfork or any other fork shaped weapon like the trident, she meant a literal fork, the eating utensil. She wondered if it was imbued with magic, it was the only way it was going to be capable of holding the Dragon in its place. At her side was Scath who currently had his entire front bloody and bruised with his beloved weapon broken in two clutched in both his hands.

"Oh no!" She had to reach them, the girl looked like she was on her last legs! As useless as she might be in physical combat she was extremely useful in regards of magic combat, and when you think of dragons, you think of both sword and magic... luckily, her magic just might be strong enough to compensate for her lack of a bladed weapon.

"Gods of Lightning, lend me thy aid! **[Judgement Bolt]**!" She shouted.

The Dragon noticed the purple streak of lightning and jumped back, showing great maneuverability despite its bulky appearance and its less than elegant art of fighting. Hikari slid down the mountain range and stood in front if Scath's heavily wounded body and winced, he loved that Halberd, heck he never let it leave his body, even in the bathrooms trust her. She knows from experience.

"Are you alright?!" She helped his sit up, placing an hand over his open chest and chanted, "My friend requests thy aid, [Isis' Tears]!"

"Nngg..." Scath groaned, "H-Hikari...?"

"Yeah, what brought you in such a crappy state?" She smirked, despite the situation. "Scath?"

He was... laughing, "M-My life doesn't... have meaning... anymore..."

The girl with a fork turned back, "Mourn you're weapon later, does it even have a name?! Right now we need to deal with this Viral Elemental Dragon!"

He forced himself to sit with Hikari's help, "L-Listen... f-fight it at a distance... I-I'll distract it with... what's left..."

She glanced at the broken shaft, "Can you still even use it?"

"Heh," He smirked, "Invidia's blade is still intact... its still... alive!"

Hikari frowned, 'He's still fighting, even if his beloved weapon is broken in half, even if he just got his chest ripped open and then repaired... and here I thought you mainly focused on speed, Scath.""Alright then," Scath blinked, then stared at the red haired woman, "What? Why are you so surprised?"

"I-It's nothing," He winced, "Who's that?"

The girl with flowing blonde hair and energetic blue gems smirked, "I'm just a wandering merchant! Millia!"

"..." He eyed the eating utensil in her hand, then closed his eyes, "Okay alright, thanks for saving me. I thought I was dead there for a second..."

"You looked like you were accepting it too," She reminded, "Oh! but thank me later instead! The big bad overgrown newt's still alive!"

Scath held out his hand, nine spheres of compact wind appeared and were launched at the monster's now open chest. Good, if... oh no, no mana and no items to replenish it... they were fucked and screwed in the saddest way possible, huh. Wait, Hikari had more mana than she knows what to do if he remembers right then she shouldn't be that far away from him position. Correction, she was on the other side of the field hiding behind some trees while Millia hid beside him.

Thanks to her short stature they managed to make it work.

"We aim for it's chest," He whispered to her, "I already opened it up for you two so mind doing my part? I don't have any good guns or blades and Invidia's too short for the moment."

Millia gasped, "You did that?! That's so amazing! Here I thought it was just a side effect from getting viral and was just another part if its scales. Now that we know that it has a weak spot and then go home!"

"Problem with that it too," He tsked, "It turned its back on us! Go, Millia!"

"Right'o!" With one stab from her fork she entered it's chest and poked its heart, "Ew! Ew, ew, ew, ew Ew!"

Scath blinked... that was... very anti-climactic, she just... poked her arm in and then it died? He spent and risked his life to just even take off its scales, actually, his halberd was even broken! Speaking of, due to not having the time to do so since they were fighting, let him address his weapon's death. This sucks... this sucked really bad... will anyone miss him if he kills himself?

"Alright! Hey, Scath we won!" Hikari held up her hand, "C'mon you know you want to! Scath...? Scath are you listening to me? Hey, listen! Why are your eyes clouded up?"

"Yo! Wazzup?! Oh crap, what happened to your eyes! Its like a storm's having a really fun party in there! If you give it a conscious and a need to party that is," Millia laughed, "Oh hey, look what I got~"

"Millia please calm down for a second," She touched his face, wincing when she felt it heating up slightly, wasn't his main element wind? So why was he heating up? "...I'm sorry that I have to do this but you leave me no choice,"

 ***SLAP***

"Ow?!" Scath winced.

"Oh so you respond to that kinda stuff? Pretty kinky there eh, bud?" Millia nudged his ribs, he flinched, "Oh sorry, kinda forgot your ribs are shattered."

"It... its alright..." He moved towards where his weapons laid, there they were, beautiful black metal and an even more beautiful cross-shaped blade... they went through so much together... it felt like he was saying goodbye to his best and only friend knowing that he could never see her ever again...

"L-Look, dude, I'm sorry I wasn't in time to save it but I was kinda preoccupied too ya know? I mean, with the things that go out of the factory's its killing the land, the plants and the very animals themselves.

"I said it's fine!" His bangs covered his eyes. "Just... just give me a minute..."

"Eh?! But waiting is boring! Can't we go back to the capital now! I mean, the place's still infested with a sudden increase of power from the monsters and we are probably the only ones that could deal with them at the moment... except Cave." She nodded, "Yup! Can't forget those boobies!"

 **(Guardians of Gamindustri)**

 **AN: Thanks for reading and Feedback is much appreciated!**

 **Please follow, favorite or Review.**


	2. Meetings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any of the references made.**

 **Summary: All he could see was darkness, the dark abyss to his right, the infinite void to his left. Nothing but the dark, cold grasp of death to his back and the smile of death itself in front. Was it a dream? Was it a vision? He didn't know, what was important now was that he had to help his sister, dammit.**

 **Reminder: Everything is planned, if you don't like where I'm going then you're free to leave whenever you want.**

 **-This is Fanfiction, anything could happen.**

 **[Guardians of Gamindustri]**

After the whole fiasco with the Viral Elemental Dragon, of which they had plans of reporting to the Oracle, and the two hours Scath spent mourning. Which was basically staring at a make-shift grave with the shaft sticking out of the earth and the blade rested within, Milia was bored all the way and left on her own while Hikari waited for her former partner. She tried to spend the time reminiscing the times when it was just them and one other.

Unfortunately she wasn't allowed to do so, she was too busy fending off the normal monsters with her staff.

Fortunately they were kinda weak compared to their Viral counterpart.

"Gods of Lightning, grant me thy aid **[Judgement Bolt]**!" She held out her hand and out came a powerful stream of purple lightning, "Scath, I swear to Green Heart, quit being such a brat! I know you loved that Halberd, but you seriously need to move on!"

He glared at her at the corner of his eye, "You try losing the weapon that have been with you since you started, I built that weapon with my bare hands and own efforts!"

"Yeah, I know, you told me that when we first met!" She threw her hands up, her brown twintails bouncing with every back and forth. "Oh, while we're at the subject, why the hell did you leave me?!"

"Context, and the reason's my sister forced me to go home," He swiftly turned around and punched a Pumkin-looking bastard, that's what happens when someone disturbs him when he's sulking! He wasn't well versed in hand-to-hand combat but he knew to throw one hell of a punch. Scath looked at the sun and sighed, one day... wasted, yeah he managed to finish most of his work here but what's the point of celebrating? He just lost his weapon.

And he didn't even have the money to make another one, nor buy one.., or one that was even close to what it was even capable of, really he could use his former partner's ability right now. Then again, he really wasn't looking forward to being locked up in a basement in Lowee for games or pulling her out of the underworld... and she wasn't even the only one. Here he thought only Lastation had Yans.

"Aaaanyway, are you done?" Hikari impatiently tapped her foot, Scath sighed and merely nodded, paying one last glance to his weapon's grave. "Finally, come on, we're heading to the Basilicom to report with the new Virals, they didn't even put up a sign!."

Scath sighed once more, while more work were always welcome he really needed to find something to, curse him for saying this, _replace_ his old weapon. It has to be a polearm and be made purely out of metal, maybe he could pull some strings and _ask_ the Oracle to find him a temporary replacement? Yeah, that'll be the most preferable course of action.

Then something dawned to him, "Where'd Milia go?"

"She left after an hour or so passed," Hikari answered, "She said she was a mercenary so we might see her around sometime."

"Right," He nodded, "Wait, we?"

She looked behind her shoulder, "What? You think I'll just let you go? Sorry bud, but I'm not gonna letting you go."

"B-Bu-"

"No buts, or are you complaining that you have a beautiful girl like me in your forcing you to take me?" She even posed, would ya think of that, "Anyway, I'm sticking with you."

Scath just frowned, while he was happy that he gets to go questing with her again he was still kinda reluctant on letting her waste herself with a guy like him. Silky, creamy brown hair, intoxicating exotic purple eyes and even though she's flatter than a washboard run over by a ten-ton truck, she got great curves, with an even greater ass, and she's a strong mage to have in your team... what? He was 15, hormones people.

Back to the topic, there really was no reason for him to reject her.

Yet, he did. With good reason at that.

Reason of which he was not going to disclose as of.

She might get hunted.

And even if he did explain, not like it would do anything, she was already dead set on going with him. Also, as a guy that mostly had girls as friends for his whole life, he knew better than to deny them what they want... even if it was going to be a huge pain in the ass for him. Ah what the heck screw those people, he had a cute girl wanting to be partners, what more could he ask fo- on second thought he would rather have his weapon not broken than having a cute girl as a partner.

"So... have you thought of what we're going to say?" Hikari asked.

Scath palmed his face, "Yeah, yeah I have."

"Good, cause I hadn't." Wasn't reporting you're idea? "Sooo~ how's life been treating you?"

"Well my beloved weapon's broken, my sister's neglecting me, my childhood sexy nurse friend's not talking to me, my former partner that I used to have four years ago is forcing me to take her again and I'm currently on a job to decide if we should execute my sister or not... so yeah," He answered, the girl slowly inched back as a depressed aura came around him before it vanished. "So how have _you_ been?"

"W-Well, I just finished a particularly difficult mission and got a cake..." Her eyes became hollow, "...*shudder*..."

He sighed, "Look, I know I've been kinda a jerk lately, and I'm sorry. But you really don't have to act like your disgusted by my very existence and... are... you okay?"

"The cake was a lie!" She randomly cried, "It was a l-l-l-l-lie~"

Alright, so the four years they've been apart made her crazy... good to know.

 **[Guardians of Gamindustri]**

 _[Seven Years Earlier]_

 _"Sister?" Scath cried, looking around the forest for any sign of his sister. "...Onee-chan?"_

 _Appeasing to her Chuunibyou side didn't work, so that might mean that she wasn't in the area. Where was she? He was positive that he only walked on a straight line. Scath took another look around, yup, no familiar scene in sight. Why oh why did they think that wandering from the camp with their parents was a good idea? And where was the treasure and adventure sister promised him!_

 _He pouted, "Sister's so cool but she's kinda weird, I mean, having a dragon's left eye's scary... and having a_ _demonic wolf sealed in her right hand and the strongest devil in her left sounded really scary!"_

 _The Chosen One things she was saying were so confusing too..._

 _The Organization more so..._

 _"Sister?! Where are you?!" He cried once more, "Sister?!"_

 _He fell to his butt, no! He must not cry... he.. must not... cry... "*sob*"_

 _"What the goodness?! What's a child doing in a dangerous place like this?!" Huh? A girl's voice?_ _"Nep- N-no, this is my chance!"_

 _Out came from the skies as if she were a gift from the CPUs was a young girl a little older than him that was glowing as if Celestia's light refused to leave her. Truly, she was the symbol of angelic beauty. Her smile was so bright he swore he almost went blind... until she unknowingly stepped on some barely visible feces._

 _"Is there something wrong?" The angelic girl asked, "Why are you staring at my foot?"_

 _"A-ah, you... stepped on something." His vision of her being an angel? Yeah, it went up in smokes. "A-Anyway why are you here? And who are you?!"_

 _He tried to look tough by bringing out his gift, a halberd, it looked very unnatural and couldn't possibly wielded by someone as short and young as him but it only looked awkward and slightly shaky. The girl though, did not notice him as she was busy cleaning her boots, "Ew, ew, ew, ew , ew..."_

 _Once she finished he saw her trying to act like that never happened... and she didn't have a nine foot long weapon pointed at her and the ground. "I am the CPU Candidate of this nation, Nepgear, now I ask of you. What are you doing here?"_

 _"Nepgear?" He repeated then pointed his finger at the unsuspecting and slightly blushing girl, "...You're a phony!"_

 _She blinked, "Wh-What? Ehh! What?! W-Why?!"_

 _He crossed his arms, "Mama says CPUs are strong, beautiful and smart and are really awe aspiring and jaw dropping. Papa says they always have Heart at the end and their really random and nice. Sister says CPUs are nothing but role models that she would no doubt surpass once she goes on an adventure! You have none of that!"_

 _"I-I-I," The one known as Nepgear began sniffling, "I-I'm trying my best!"_

 _Once he saw the tears, he knew that he did or said something wrong, why though? Mama and Papa says lying was wrong and he should only tell the truth. "A-ah! I'm so sorry!"_

 _"I-Its alright,_ " _She sobbed, "Of course people would think that, I'm just starting and all..."_

 _"H-Here!" Hastily giving her something he was planning to give to his sister but felt it more necessary to give it to this girl, a cool robot action figure he spent all year saving up for with his allowance and the money he never asked for when helping the neighborhood. "I'm s-sorry for making you cry!"_

 _"Huh?" She stared at the little figure in his hands, why does she feel drawn to it? Like, she wanted to make it her own... "W-what is that?"_

 _"Its the Nepgeardam!" He smiled, "It's supposed to be modeled after the Lady Purple Heart but they decided on doing another model! I think it looks way better than the promo pics they first sent out!"_

 _ **'This kid... does he have a multiple personality disorder?'** Cause she swore he just switched character three times just now, "T-Thank you very much but I couldn't possibly take it from you!"_

 _"Of course you can!" He grinned, "Even if you're a phony pretending to be a CPU, consider this as a mark of us becoming friends!"_

 _"F-Friends?!" Her, a CPU Candidate, friends with a normal human... there was absolutely nothing wrong with that! "B-But we just met! I mean, we're practically still strangers by this point, I don't even know your name!"_

 _"It's Scath! See? Now we're not strangers anymore!" He then took her arm, "Now come on! Let's play!"_

 _"W-Wait! Please don't pull!" Wasn't he just lost mere moments ago? Yet here he was, playing tag with this new girl he practically forced to be his friend. Nepgear mentally sighed, "What the goodness just happened?" **'...My first friend...'**_

 _"Nepgear! Look! I'm jumping like a kangaroo!" She smiled, maybe this wasn't so bad? "Boing! Boing! Boing! Like a kangaroo! Boin! Boing! Like a kangaroo!"_

 _Didn't her sister do something like this before? Nevertheless, this was situation was reminding of her of her sister a lot... was it the kangaroo, she closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of a boy one year_ _younger than her having fun. This was life, this was the work her sister and the other CPUs obtained through hard work, blood and sweat... this peace was something that came from their combined efforts... and she was determined to do the same one day._

 _Scath looked at his friend and saw her with her eyes closed, then... something big behind her with an arm raised... ready to hurt her. "Watch out!"_

 **[Guardians of Gamindustri]**

 _[Present]_

They were being watched... he didn't know who, where or when, but the feeling of someone burning a hole into the back of his head from their mere gaze alone was more than enough to convince him that they were being watched. Hikari might''ve not noticed it yet as she was busy trying to cheer him up, an appreciated effort but not a needed one.

If he was hung up for every lost thing then he might as well quit his job right here right now. The world doesn't need people that can't move on from the past, or as a much younger Compa said.

He might be a little down but it won't change him much... unless it was going to be the topic of discussion, in which case. Feel free to call him an emo.

He won't deny it, because he has been told that he was one complete with being kind of a jerk to others crap. Anyway, until he gets the materials and equiptment to make his own weapon again he'll use the ones found in shops. Speaking of shops, there was one right now, "Hey, Hikari, mind waiting for me for a second?"

"Oh, uh, sure take your time," The woman then began humming a song, "Can you buy some Life Fragments while you're in there? I feel like we might need them... sooner or later."

"On it," He nodded back, the woman jumped on the ledge and took out her phone. Soon the sounds of birds filled the streets.

The shop was your everyday run of the mill shop, rows of products for days and near the very back was a shelf of weapons that currently only had two types in them. Would ya look at that, several halberds and staffs, exactly what he and Hikari uses as whacking sticks most of the time.

What? Polerarms were better suited for whacking shit with their shafts, don't judge.

The clerk had his legs on the counter and he was reading newspaper while having earphones on, Scath sighed, oh it was gonna one of those days. Now all he needed was a certain woman trying to get him back to a certain organization and that was all was needed to make this day more depressing than it already is. Well, might as well make the most of the time he has left then.

"Let's see here," First one he saw had some sort of dragon like entity going up and down, it felt powerful, very powerful and it felt really good in his hands, but it was colored pink so he threw it back... "Pink is for girls,"

Second one was another odd looking one, instead of only having one end as an axe it had both and the tip looked sharp enough to cut a leaf just by having it graze against it. It also felt powerful, but it didn't have the balance he was looking for, and by the CPUs that price. So yeah, second rejected.

Third, he was seeing a pattern with these five, looked more like a regular spear with crescents going through the middle of the end. It had velvet purple cloth wrapped around its handle and had an eye on the very middle, it was moving too, what sort of sorcery is this? "Nope, not looking to be cursed today."

Fourth was yet another, it looked exactly like a normal Halberd, pointy top, axe head on one side and had a long shaft. Yet, what drove him away from this one was how... flexible it was, like it was made out of rubber or something.

Fifth had blue and green cloth wrapped around its base, its blade was serrated and had golden accents. This might've looked regular but damn was it heavy as hell. Imagine a woman's tits, if one cup is equal to a few hundred kilos then imagine a G cup... why did he use breast sizes as an comparison to weight? Anyway, it was long too, very long, almost twice as long as a normal halberd.

His strength wasn't unbelievable but it was also nothing to scoff at, if you want something unbelievable then try his speed he'll move twice before the enemy can. Still, he didn't feel drawn to it.

He then moved to the sixt- wait, weren't there only five before? Then what was this sixth one doing here of all places, well if its sudden appearance didn't scream supernatural then the fact that it was glowing a ethereal toxic green. His eyes widened.

 _"Take me!"_ He fell to his knees.

 _"Take me!"_ He clutched his head.

 _" **T** a **k** **e** m **e!"**_ He screamed to the heavens.

 ** _"Graaaaahh!"_** Scath dragged his thumping head across the ceramic tiles, making it crack under the pressure he put into sixth Halberd began floating, the clerk who came to see what the commotion was widened his eyes when he saw _it_ and booked it towards his counter. Scath forced himself to look up, what he saw then was forever engraved in his mind.

 _'...Arc...'_ He looked upon the beautiful 18 year old girl, she smiled beautify, showing off her sharper than natural and alive teeth. She was wearing what one would consider a biker outfit, colored in black with black lines she was rocking it with her skin tight outfit. She was also partially transparent.

 _"Scath..."_ She trailed her finger up his frozen face, _"You know what I want..."_

Scath gritted his teeth, "W-What do you want?! H-How are you..."

 _"Give me... give **me...** "_ Arc said in a mantra as green tendrils came out of the weapon.

The Halberd began spinning, "I said, I don't need you! So take your fusing powers, and your dead and ghost ass away from me!"

It stopped. The glowing and the spinning and the feeling of... fear. He was actually scared, his breath was labored and uneven, heavy and hoarse, he couldn't move a muscle. Hikari then came in crashing through the door, the haori wearing Hikari fell to her knees as she engulfed him in a tight hug. She looked around them looking for the thing that made him- oooh that staff looked so cute!

With Scath long forgotten on the floor with his eye twitching, Hikari was more focused on counting her bills to see if she had enough Credits to buy it and was disappointed when she realized she didn't have enough. The young man groaned as the voice faded in his head, the memory of Arc's ghost was forever engraved in his mind.

"Ahh! I want it so badly!" Hikari cried, tearfully parting with the staff with pink coloring and some 'cute' decorations and accents. She then remembered the young man behind her, he wouldn't mind sparing several ten something thousand Credits right? **_"Hehehehehe..."_**

 _'Dammit, what the hell was that?!'_ Scath forced himself to calm down, he'll find out eventually... patience was as much of a curse as it is a virtue, "Down girl," He petted her head, sighing while it wasn't his preferred style, he picked the closest thing to their late and infinitely much more significant predecessor. The fifth one, it cost him exactly one million Credits, expensive fuck, well he's sleeping in a random corner tonight. Might as well make Hikari go home and leave everything to him then.

"Hey," She blinked. "Go home."

She blinked again.

And again.

And again.

And exploded.

 ** _"What?!_** " Scath turned with his hands pressed against his ears with the blankest expression on his face, "I said, **_what?!_** "

"I heard ya," Scath turned back, "And I said, go home. Make a cake or something."

She froze at the word 'cake' with her face twitching. Hikari turned on her heel and round housed kicked him, sending him across the mall despite her being physically weak... he'll just chalk this unnatural display of strength to the fact that she was an fictional woman just like he chalked the fact that the Oracle of Lastation looked like a effeminate boy when she was really a woman.

Or so that was the logic he was going with, really can't stick to something these times.

"B-but it's been so long!" She shouted, "Do you hate me or something? Cause all you've been doing since we last met was push me away!"

He frowned, "...I'll admit that... how about this, I'll find you after I'm done and you know what? I'll even stay the night if you want."

Her eyes brightened, "Really?!"

Scath smiled, "Really."

"Really, really?!"

"Really, really, really."

"Really, really, really, really?!"

His eye twitched, "This is getting stupid."

"I completely agree," She grinned before fishing a piece of paper at the back of her skirt, "Here, this is my house's address, don't get lost now you hear?"

Her too? This whole him getting lost thing was kinda grating on his nerves, but nevertheless he still took the piece of paper and petted the smaller woman on the head. It was a habit that had people confuse them as siblings before, well it wasn't any of their business how he treats his friends, why should he care? Its not like he was bothered by the rumors of him courting her, not at all.

"Its been so long since you stayed over I'm getting excited!" Hikari began running inside the mall, then got scolded by the guard, before fast walking out of here, "Don't forget! My place tonight!"

His eyes widened, "Gah! You idiot!"

She merely giggled before jumping down several roads, the following screams of terror and shock then followed as a purple streak of lightning go up and moved towards the west. Scath sighed, draping his hand over his face he looked through the gaps and saw the men in the shop giving him proud thumbs up while the women began chatting with each other about what he gathered was 'young love' and 'kids these days are so bold'... made no sense.

Taking the weapon in his hand once more he made his way towards the counter while the person in front gave him a thumbs up as well, "I didn't lose my V card till I was twenty, you treat her like a queen kid, _treat her like a queen!_ "

Slamming the weapon on the counter the one in charge merely laughed audibly before he took his money. He didn't put it in a bag after that, makes sense, the girl on the counter beside him however got her new daggers in a plastic bag... so yeah, he was lucky his was so long he didn't have to do th- wait a minute, where did she get those daggers?

"What?" Scath just shrugged and pointed at the plastic bag in her arms, she grumbled and didn't even dignify that with a response, "...uuuuh..."

He smiled, "She was nice, a bit hostile though."

Her iron colored hair was also something to take notice of, why was he meeting these new girls with oddly colored hair just when he was asked (forced) to so some work in place of his sister? Was something important taking place in which he had no knowledge of and will probably only learn of it later? Man, if that was true and he _was_ missing out on something then he would then force his sister to take him along as payment for making him do all her work.

Scath looked up, the night sky was devoid of clouds so the light of Selene had no restrictions of guiding them with their light. Wow, how long was he in the mall for? He swore it was just reaching sunset when he went in, oh well, the Basilicom was open 24/7 even with the Oracle sleeping so he had time. Hm, by the placement of the moon he could only estimate the time was now... 6 or something? He was never really good at telling time with only the celestial beings as guides.

The walk to the Basilicom was long, very long, and also very boring. So boring that he swore that he would've fallen asleep while standing, it hadn't happened before but he could try... maybe he'll try it in Hikari's house, or maybe he could try it anytime after dinner since he was one to keep his promises unless it involved him or anyone else dying without his knowledge.

Eh, at this point he was basically thinking of anything just for the sake of staying awake.

"Who goes there?" He froze, fingering the halberd on his back. The weight was something he still wasn't used to so his combat efficiency was downgraded by about a tenth of a hundred, "Oh, my apologies, I thought it were another one of ASIC's lackeys."

The voice belong to a woman with long off-red hair, seriously, what the heck why was all the odd colored people swarming in today? Anyway she also had green eyes, though hers were a lot brighter and much more serious than his, however they lacked the piercing quality his had. Her outfit was a mix of a nurse, maid and witch with the coloring of a nurse.

"Sorry for intruding," He bowed, "But I need to talk to the Oracle, its about the discovery of monsters previously unavailable to become Viral."

Her eyes narrowed, "Do you have any proof of this?"

Not to sound like a jerk, but, "Monsters turn into Energy that purifies the world after they're slain, so no, I don't have any proof," His shoulder slacked, was this really a good idea? Maybe his plan of just walking in and reporting his findings without concrete proof was far too optimistic, ah hell, too late to back out out. "...Miss? Are you alright?"

"Huh? O-Oh yes, forgive me. I zoned out there for a moment," She shook her head, "Anyway, we'll listen to your story in the Basilicom, please follow me."

Scath just rose a brow, by the way nice ass, but why was she taking him? Not mere moments ago she doubted his words so what's with the sudden change of heart, not that he's complaining its just... odd, "...You... have a name?"

She nodded, "I belong to Security and Defense Organization, Leanbox Special Missions Department. My name is Cave."

"Hm," So she's part of the SMD? Never even heard of it, "I'm Scath, junior Guild Member of the Planeptune Branch."

After that was complete silence, the walk towards the entrance was much longer than it should've as he came from the very back and with no back entrance made them circle around. He took the time to inspect their surroundings in case he had to book it, the walls were nice and sturdy while the floor was even, made it so he and his hypothetical opponent had good footing.

It had enough turns that if he was the enemy the one he was fighting would have the advantage as they don't need to look to know if something was there.

"We have arrived," Cave announced, "Please behave yourself as Chika is a little cranky at being forcefully woken up in the middle of the night,"

The inside was kinda... what was the word, oh right, spacious, like there was nothing to decorate the place. No chairs, no benches, no counters and oddly no people. Wasn't this place supposed to run all day and all night? So where were the employees, the only ones he sees here were him and Cave on a mirror down east and a mint haired chick sipping on some tea with an irate look with twitching brows.

She must've heard the doors open or she was psychic cause the woman basically snapped her neck to look at them, with pleasure with Cave and suspicion laced with annoyance with him. Did something happen cause despite the rumors of the Oracle here being a little weird he was sure that wasn't because of her suspecting everything, although it would make sense cause ASIC, it was kinda annoying him as well.

She was wearing a revealing black dress with long gloves and boots, also her skirt area was non-existent, kind of like Cave over there. Only a piece of fabric was protecting her lower area.

Cave left his side and stood behind the woman, whom he assumed was the Oracle, and motioned for him to sit on the couch in front of them. Scath hummed, taking off his halberd and placing it on his lap cause it was so long that it would've just become an annoyance later on, the two women in front looked puzzled for his actions, "What? I don't have an inventory like you seem to have."

"Ah, so you're an NPC then," His eye twitched at the notion, "Or maybe an Guest Character?"

"The latter," He frowned. "Anyway, have you heard of monsters gaining the ability to go Viral?"

She sighed and nodded, "Yes, there have been reports of such an event happening but no one had even gotten real proof of it and Cave here hadn't encountered it either... so we're just gathering info for the moment... by the way, what monster turned Viral for you?"

"An Elemental Dragon," He grumbled, "Destroyed by freaking weapon,"

Scath shook his head, "Back to the topic, my friend said that the Viral Encounter Range Table have widened considerable and is now Viral Encounters are now more frequent that ever before, and its not only in Leanbox, it's also in Lowee, Lastation and the most common is Planeptune... I think their respective Oracles are doing all they can to prevent the information to be leaked to prevent panic."

"I see," Chika nodded, "Well then do you mind helping us find out the reason then?"

He shook his head, "Sorry to disappoint but after completing my mission I'm heading to Lastation cause my sister told me to."

"Well then how about this," She leaned forward and whispered, _"You help and we'll add Cave to your group."_

"...I'm listening," He leaned forward, the red haired woman at the back only showed a look of confusion as the two humans began conversing while glancing at her direction every now and then.

She was worried, both for herself and for whatever they were plotting.

It was a few minutes after that did they move away, only to shake their hands with the look of business in both of their eyes. "Well then the search will involve the four nations as a whole as you said, correct?"

"Yes, and you said that you have absolutely no skills in tracking," Eye twitch followed by a nod, "S-"

"And you said that you don't have enough quality in your men to do a search yourselves, am I correct?" Eye twitch followed by a nod. "S-"

"As regrettable it is to inform a Planeptunian of this, it is true. Most of our stronger men have either fallen in combat or fallen in love with... her," She basically spat that word like poison, "Just because she's a little bigger..."

Scath nodded, "Alright then, I have no idea what you just said so let's cut to the chase. I'm to investigate the sudden increase of Viral Monsters appearing, am I missing something?"

"You are," She glanced at Cave, "Cave can I ask you to assist this young man with the mission I assigned him?"

"But... what of the SMD?" There were only two members in it, one was a guy that can only say 'Box' and the other was the boss with odd recruiting methods... both were incapable of doing significant work. So that meant her leaving an organization that have been nearly devoid of members, only to go with a 15 year old boy with a Halberd whose skills with it are still uncertain.

"I think I can handle it during your absence," Chika then nudged her, "Besides, I've been meaning to give you a break for a while now, I just don't know how to give it to you since you're such a workaholic."

"...Very well, but before we make any rash decisions." She revealed her scissor-shaped blade and pointed it at the young man, "Prove to me that you're not a waste of my ti-"

"I just got out of a fight with an Elemental Dragon gone Viral, nearly died, and you're asking me to fight with a weapon I'm not familiar with while you're fresh with only the lack of sleep holding you down?" Scath interjected, "...Yeah, that's fair enough, we taking this outside or we doing this here? Cause I can do either."

She faltered, when he said he fought the Dragon she didn't expect that he fought it _today._ He could've fooled anyone really, the young man walked without a limp and his clothes looked only a little ragged with a bit of blood, nothing too uncommon to find on Guild Members out on an extermination mission really. She was taught to take any advantage when she can, but fighting a human whose a year younger and was probably dead tired?

"My apologies, out fight will be scheduled before you leave then." She bowed, "If you manage to impress me then I will join you in your mission, but if you do not then I'm afraid that I must respectfully decline."

He shrugged, "Fair enough, so in two days then?"

She smiled, "In two days, be prepared to give your best... because I do not know the meaning of holding back."

 _'Cliche line but it works,'_ Scath nodded and stood up, hooking his halberd back on his back again he bowed, "Thanks for listening to me and for giving me this opportunity,"

With that said he left the room and the Basilicom. Chika sighed, "...Why did you lie?"

The red haired woman concealed her weapon, her bright green eyes solemn, "He did not remember m- us... it... it hurts... it hurts... why does he not remember us? Why is his hair black?"

"I don't know," Chika answered, looking at the woman in her arms and then to the small figure of the young man walking away from the Basilicom. The Oracle of Leanbox frowned, why... just... why? Wait a minute, what was that on the floor? Did Scath drop something, letting go of the red haired woman clutching at her chest with a solemn and pained expression Chika went over to pick up the piece of paper.

It was a map, a map of the capital of Leanbox... and it had a big red circle with _lots_ of red arrows pointing to a specific house. If he was heading there then he _got_ a long way ahead of him.

 **[Guardians of Gamindustri]**

Hikari hummed, then threw her coffee table across the room with a furious look on her face, "Where is he?! It's been four hours! Dinner should've happened an hour ago!"

 _[Elsewhere]_

The night was young, the air was fresh... cold and ever so desirable. It was a shame that them humans was destroying such an important part of their lives, even the slightest of junk could possibly mean the end of the world, so Scath made sure to pick up every piece of trash he could land his eyes on. Unfortunately due to the sheer amount of it, he eventually trailed off the road he was taking and...

"Where am I?!" He roared to the heavens, sitting atop a pile of garbage bags Scath's head dropped, "...It's so smelly..."

 _[Back]_

She tapped her chin, he couldn't have gotten lost. Despite his tracking skills being basically non-existent he knew how to identify houses at the very least, she even included a freaking map for Green Heart's sake! How could he have gotten lost, he wouldn't have forgotten could he? If this was how its going to be like every time they separate then maybe taking him up on that offer to di-solve their party wasn't that bad of an idea. Still detestable though.

"Hikari?" She looked up to see purple eyes belonging to a certain blue haired idol, this was 5pb, her roommate in this house of theirs... she might have lied a little to Scath. This house was technically _both_ of her and 5pb's property as they split the bill when they bought it a few years back. "What are you doing? You would've been sleeping by now, what's up?"

"W-Well I invited a friend to stay over since he doesn't have a place to stay," She lowered her head as the blue haired woman froze in place, "I-I'm sorry, b-but its been so long that I was too excited I didn't think before speaking I'm so sorry!"

5pb was still frozen in place, s-someone was coming? In their home? Someone she doesn't know was coming in their home and she wasn't informed because her friend was... excited, so that was why there was an extra plate at the table. It was for the person she invited. "I-I see, don't worry, I'll stay in my room until he l-leaves... h-he isn't s-staying the n-night... right?"

"...I'm so sorry!" Ah... she was doomed. "I promise I won't let him go to your room so please just let him stay over for the night! He's a nice guy and he can control himself, he won't poke around our house like some pervert!"

She gulped, "A-Alright, I-I believe you..."

Hikari let out a breath, "Oh thank you,"

"I-I'll go out and get some fresh air," 5pb went up her room and went back down, only now she was decked in a thick brown trenchcoat and a hat that covered her entire face, "I-I'll see you later..."

"Yeah," Hikari then brought out her phone, "Scath's Friend's Uncle's Brother's Husband's Sister's Brother's Friend's Sister's Mother's Nephew's Niece's Grandmother's Grandchild's Sister's Wife's Friend with benefit's Uncles's Brother's Sister's number should be... right here!"

She waited for her to pick up, "Hello?"

"Ah, Compa is that you?" Despite being a little bit serious in his job Scath does have friends and connections... deeper than anyone could ever have, "Yeah, its me, Hikari."

 _"Why're you calling so late?"_ Compa yawned, _"I was just about to go to dreamland!"_

"Sorry, sorry, but I just want to ask if Scath's sister is with you." Some shuffling from the other side before the familiar voice of her friend's sister came through, she sounded a little alarmed though, but she always was with her. "Ah, IF I just wanted to say something real quick."

 _"Can you make it quick? We need to wake up early tomorrow so can you spare me the details,"_ She sounded dead beat.

Might as well humor her then, "You're Brother is mine..."

 _"Wai- What are you-?!"_ Before she could say another word, Hikari cut the line and threw her phone out the window, she had plenty more where that came from. Chuckling lightly at her most recent prank, what? A girl gotta entertain herself one way or another and his Sister was such a good target for pranking, it was even better if they worked since her reflexes and instincts were supposed to be much better than the norm. When they were ten she and Scath loved to prank his sister, at the time she was Junior Guild Member as well, so she wasn't as experienced as she is now.

Her reactions were so cute she almost envied Compa for being able to see her look after what she just said. It wasn't even a lie, IF's Brother _was_ her partner thus making him _her_ responsibility. The door opened and a familiar voice came in, she stood up from the couch to greet them and was surprised to find 5pb coming back... wearing Scath's clothes? Her hair was wet so did she fall into a river or something?

Then here comes Scath with only a green shirt covering his chest, he on the other hand was wet from head to toe. "Hikari..."

"Y-Yes, Scath?" He was... getting kinda scary. And close. Definately getting close. "U-Uhm, can I... help you?"

Then the most monstrous sound she had ever heard coming from in front of them, Scath somehow didn't hear it as he just keeps on smiling with his black hair sticking to his temple and scalp yet somehow managed to make them cast a shadow unto his eyes... his piercing green eyes. They looked into her soul, seeing her for who she truly is, unraveling her for the world to see... and discovering her deepest secrets... she was a... she was... why is Scath clutching his stomach in pain?

"H-H-Hikari," Wow, 5pb must be freezing cold, "H-He ha-hasn't e-eaten y-ye-yet!"

"Whoa! I'll fix you up a meal, just go in the bath and warm yourself up 5pb, I'll take care of this guy." Reduced to a shivering unconscious pile of meat just because of hunger? That is so pathetic, "When you're done, mind telling me what happened while you were gone?"

"Y-Y-Yea- achoo!" 5pb sneezed as she made her way to the bath. Hikari placed her chin on her hands and looked at the young man, blood stains around his legs and arms... was he fighting something? Her eyes trailed up the purple cloth and she spotted some marks on the blade, whatever he was fighting she knew he was fighting it underwater. When several minutes passed and she couldn't think of a monster that could do this, 5pb came out of the bath with her regular clothes and was slightly steaming with flushed cheeks.

Odd, have she gotten comfortable with him that quickly?

"That feels so goood~!" She moaned, taking the seat in front of them. "So... where do I start?"

"How about when you left?" Hikari suggested.

 **[Guardians of Gamindustri]**

 _[Two Hours Ago]_

 _"Brr, this coat is doing me nothing..." 5pb shivered as she walked through the cold night, she looked back and saw that she had traveled quite a long distance. "I think I should head back now..."_

 _Well, that was her plan at least, until she heard something cutting through the air. It drew her attention, for some reason or another she found her legs moving before she could think and was already just beside the entrance of a desolate park. In the middle was a young man with unruly black hair and piercing green eyes was practicing what appears to be techniques, she wasn't a Halberd User or even a fighter really but she does know that he only had very little wasted movements, very flexible body and finally his footwork was amazing._

 _He looked like he was dancing, if you could call it that as he was swinging around a nine foot tall weapon whilst doing so, still, he looked like he was dancing as he flowed through stances after stances. Her eyes caught the brief glimpse of a Planeptune Emblem showing that he was a Junior Guild Member. She would know, Hikari had one as well, only hers was the Leanbox edition._

 _She didn't know why she stayed around and watched, what she does know however was that she couldn't be spotted as she was a few stairs up and was looking at him over a ledge so her being spotted was going to be a little difficult for him. Her current attire should ward off some attention from her and she does want to see how he dances with such a heavy weapon in hand, so she went closer. This trench coat was really doing its job at hiding her, and here Hikari just said that it made her look stupid and Cave said that she would've just stuck out more._

 _The man wiped the sweat from his brow and turned in her direction, she could feel his green orbs looking at her... "Ahh!"_

 _She hid behind the nearby tree, when she decided to look over she screamed once more when she saw the man was now right in front of her. He jumped back at her scream, his hands spread apart in what she thought was a showing that he comes peacefully._

 _"Sorry if I scared you," He sheepishly scratched his neck, "I was training so I must've disturbed you someway, is there anything I could do to make it up to you?"_

 _She shook her head, backing up against the tree, "U-Uhm, n-no! You haven't done anything of that sort, but c-could you, ehm, move back a bit?"_

 _The man blinked, then realized their position and made some distance between the two of them, "Crap, sorry... uh, who are you?"_

 _5pb gulped, "O-Oh! U-Uhm, I, uhn," She didn't expect he would actually come and talk to her! She bolted towards another tree and looked over the bark "I-I'm Lyrica!"_

 _"Lyrica, huh, nice name. It suits your voice," He smiled, not bothered by her shyness one bit. "The name's Scath, now what brings you here?"_

 _"A-Ah, I'm just passing by," She shifted on her feet, "I-If it isn't too much trouble I'll be going now,"_

 _Scath nodded, "That's fine... but... why are you dressed like that?"_

 _He was referring to the famous cliche of a 'disguise' she was wearing, complete with the swirly glasses, it was actually kinda distracting and insulting for people to consider it as such. 'Lyrica' squirmed under his calculating gaze and began hyperventilating, Scath realized what he was unintentionally doing and stopped, "N-Not like there's a problem with that! Anyone could dress however they like, who am I to judge?"_

 _He scratched the back of his head, "S-Sorry to ask you of this but can you point me i-"_

 _Rain... it started raining, really hard. So hard that Scath had to scoop the hyperventilating woman bridal style and immediately went towards the nearest cover, unfortunately it wasn't large enough to fit the both of them so he prioritized the woman first, because as his Sister literally hammered into his head, 'Ladies First.' Unfortunately, that also meant he was getting soaked and despite her small size, her hair was still getting wet._

 _"U-Uhm, you should come in... i-its not that cramped." He rose a brow, how was the edge of a small house's roof not cramped? It was just barely enough to fit a woman of her size and **still** she was getting wet, this rain better end soon cause he was not a fan of getting wet unless he was fighting a monster that makes you wet or in a bath. "...A-Are you listening?"_

 _"Hm, oh yeah, sorry but no." He shook his head, "I ain't no gentlemen but even I'm not willing to let a girl wet when I have the chance to keep them dry... within reason of course."_

 _She lowered her head, seeing that there was no arguing with him._

 _Then his stomach growled, "...Sorry, I haven't eaten anything until yesterday lunch... so... yeah, fair warning if I collapse and can't move in a few minutes then that's probably my hunger kicking in. Thought I should warn ya."_

 **[Guardians of Gamindustri]**

"...And that's what happened." 5pb stopped talking, "And after it stopped he asked if I knew this address, you could imagine the shock I felt when I saw it was our house, so I put two and two together and realized he was the friend you invited over... now if only I knew why he was so far away."

Hikari lowered her head, "He just probably got lost,"

"D-Dying of hunger here...!" Scath moaned on the ground, "H-Hikari... please feed me...!"

She merely laughed, "Bah! Don't be so dramatic, just wait here with... Lyrica, I'll fix you up the best meal you'll ever eaten in your whole life!"

 _'That'll be a surprise, I **ate** Compa's cooking, so I don't think there's anything even tastier than that... oh well, guess I can't be too picky,'_ With his line of thought done he just... laid on the ground like a tired snake with no will to live, "...nnnngh..."

"Oh right, before I make you something to eat, you should talk to your sister." Hikari shouted from the kitchen, "Now where did I put my tuna grinder..."

Some sounds of shuffling, some crashing, some shattering and then the sound of a chainsaw revving up... Scath was now worried for his stomach. Was she the type of girl that's really bad at cooking despite her acting like she's a really good cook? Or was she actually a good cook and he was just being paranoid, Hikari poked her head out of the kitchen with a bit of blood on her cheek with a pout, "Aww, didn't hear shouting so I knew you didn't call your sister... call her now or else you'll sleep with an emtpy stomach,"

Scath groaned, "Lyrica... can you get my phone? Its in my left pocket... I don't have the energy to move my arms..."

The blue haired woman blinked, she wasn't garbed in her disguise at the moment so he should've recognized her as the idol 5pb... was he behind the times or was not interested in idols? Either way, she reached into his left pocket, which was surprisingly deep, and pulled out what felt like a phone. With what she was asked to do done she placed it near his fingers.

He managed to dial his sister when he wasn't even looking at his phone, when the ringing began Hikari came back in with a satisfied look on her face and the apron was now covered in red substance... so that meant she was cooking something with meat or spilled the ketchup. Either way, not good. The brown haired woman picked up the cell and placed it near his ear... then she remembered her recent prank.

 _"Scaaaatthh!"_ IF practically roared, _"What did I tell you about getting a girlfriend?! For Purple Heart's sake you aren't even eighteen! That's it, I'm heading to Lastation in three days to meet you. And only the CPUs know what I'm gonna do with you when I get my hands on you, you hear me? And Hikari better be right there when I see you!"_

...Slowly, taking what little energy he had left, Scath turned to the sweating woman with the most passive-aggressive look he could muster, "...What. Did. You. Do?"

 **[Guardians of Gamindustri]**

 **AN: Thanks for reading and Feedback is much appreciated!**

 **-Please follow, favorite or Review.**

 **AN: Everything is planned, even the pairing... which is still undecided.**

 **-By the way, Red's going to get a wife, just a notice.**


	3. Magic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any of the references made.**

 **Summary: All he could see was darkness, the dark abyss to his right, the infinite void to his left. Nothing but the dark, cold grasp of death to his back and the smile of death itself in front. Was it a dream? Was it a vision? He didn't know, what was important now was that he had to help his sister, dammit.**

 **Reminder: Everything is planned, if you don't like where I'm going then you're free to leave whenever you want.**

 **-This is Fanfiction, anything could happen.**

 **[Guardians of Gamindustri]**

 _[Next Day]_

 _[Planeptune]_

"...I cannot believe that kid!" IF was fuming, like literally fuming, as she was cooking for the group in place of Compa as the nurse was busy with some matters for the moment. "Here I am, working my ass off, and when I thought he finally decided to get out of his comfort zone but _nooo_ he just had to get a girlfriend, I mean, that's good I guess. But still, he's still a kid!"

Histoire smiled uncomfortably, "U-Uhm, Miss IF, may I please remind you that egg and pudding do not go well in a pot?"

The brown haired Guild Member looked at the pot and sure enough there was a pudding cup there along with an egg that she didn't bother with removing the insides from the shell, she frowned and tossed it out of the window and most likely hit the passing citizen. She restarted what she was doing only now she was using a pan instead of a pot, her plan was to make an omelet not a stew.

"You just don't understand, I promised Mother that I'll do all I can to make him last until he's married, you know kids these days Histoire. Once they reach puberty they start being rebellious," She sighed, "How lucky we were that Scath was just as obedient and calm as he was a kid as he is now..." She gritted her teeth as the spatula in her hand snapped, "But as he just showed, my thoughts on him were wrong!"

"...I must ask, why are you complaining to me?" Histoire just went down to do her routine before doing her work while they waited for Nepgear to wake up. She did not expect to be forced to listen to a sister complaining that his little brother got a girlfriend. "Why not to Compa?"

IF sighed, "Well, she's out doing some last minute work for her hospital."

"I'm back!" Compa walked into the kitchen, tired as she was sexy, "Phew, that was much more exhausting than it used to be."

Histoire almost shed a tear, it has been two hours since IF started ranting on her so she was _way_ behind schedule. "Thank goodness, now if you would please excuse me I need to get working on my documents."

IF waved the spatula in her hand, "Keep up the good work, CPU's sake we need it."

Compa tilted her head, "Iffy, do you want me to tag in?"

The brown haired girl looked over her shoulder, then untied the white apron with purple hearts on it, "Sure, I need to see if Scath's awake anyway,"

"Oh! Oh! Can you put it on speaker? I want to talk to him too!" Compa smiled, "I want to know how he's been since he got to Leanbox!"

IF smirked, Compa and Scath and her for that matter were all childhood friends. Though the two of them were both three years older than Scath, that didn't stop the younger boy from doing everything they do, it always brought a laugh to her when he tried to grow out his hair like her but Compa was having none of it, thus starting the three hour struggle of a young Compa doing all she can to convince Scath to keep his hair short like her.

However she just grew it out later.

Quickly taking out the green phone she dialed her brother's number and waited for him top pick up, "Sca-"

 _"Harder!"_ Her eye twitched, _"Faster! Faster!"_

Wh... What the hell?!

"Sca-" Please tell her that what she was hearing wasn't true, please tell her that she was just dreaming! Please tell her that her brother wasn't d-doing _t-that_ while on the phone!

 _"Give it to me Scath!"_ Cried the female voice, _"Come on you can do better than that!"_

Just when her patience was about to snap and was about to unleash the beast sealed within, her brother shouted in anger, _"You are pissing the hell off! Stop moving so quickly Hikari!"_

Then the sounds of metal clashing against metal, IF released the ball of demonic flame in her hand, why couldn't that have gotten through first? The woman coughed audibly with her eye twitching, **_"Sca~th!"_**

 _"Crap!"_ Some sounds of two bodies colliding and metal clashing, _"Dammit sis, why are you calling so early?"_

Her voice was calm, the complete opposite of the black ominous aura around her behind the phone, "Oh I don't know, how about the sounds you're _friend_ made when you answered."

 _"...Wait, did you install that auto answer app again?!"_ She made a noise of confirmation, _"How?!"_

"Scath, I'm your older sister, I can do things you can only _dream_ of by default." IF placed the phone on the table as Compa started to make breakfast after she calmed herself from what they thought he was doing, such was their faith in Scath. Histoire came back in struggling to carry a bag of folders, "Oh, let me help you with that Histoire."

"Much appreciated," She then noticed the phone, "Who's on the other side?"

IF grunted in exertion, she didn't know how someone so tiny could carry such a heavy load. "My brother,"

 _"Sis, is that Lady Histoire?"_ She could understand why he asked, according to what he knows thus far was that she had no connections other than the ones she has with the Guild with their nation's Oracle. Little does he know was that because of the relationship she had with the CPU, of which he had no idea of... something she kinda regretted keeping from him. _"Wait! Hikari! Don't touch that that wa- oh now look at what you've done, wait for me, I'll go get a bandage."_

"Hm," Histoire hummed, "Well then, IF, Compa, I got good news to the two of you so please say goodbye for the moment. I'd rather not involve a civilian in this matter."

 _"Wait, what matter? Sis are you keeping things from me again?"_ IF frowned, _"...Just... just stay safe alright? You're all I got left and I'd be dammed if I let you die just because I don't want to get involved in a girls' talk."_

 ***Click***

IF sighed, "That's already a given, Scath..."

Compa smiled brightly, "Aww~ he sounded so angry a few seconds ago." She then pouted, "But he hung up before big sis Compa could talk! That makes Big sis Compa sad..."

Histoire coughed into her tiny hand, "Ehem, back to the topic at hand, I believe it is time for us to discuss our next course of action."

IF rose her brow, "Why the rush? Gear still hasn't woken up so we can't do anything much for... now..."

Clad in a one piece white sailor outfit stood Nepgear, the CPU Candidate of Planeptune in all her groggy glory with her lilac bed-hair presenting her an air of cuteness and attention. "G-Good morning."

IF blinked, then rubbed her eyes, then blinked again, "I-I'm not seeing an illusion am I? Scath didn't knock me unconscious and am now dreaming right? Gear's really awake?"

"She's real Iffy," Compa pressed her hand against her chest with a breath of relief, "What a relief! You were asleep for so long we were getting worried."

Histoire chimed in, "And how do you feel?"

"Um, I think I'm fine now," She tried to smile, "But, um, so... I'm really sorry."

Hisotire merely shook her head, "If anyone should apologize it should be me. It was I that sent you five to that battlefield."

"Huh? N-No, I would never blame you," Nepgear shook her head, "It all went south because... because I wasn't strong enough!"

"It may be sudden, but I must ask you to recount what occurred three years ago at the Gamindustri Graveyard."

Nepgear sat down, "Of course..."

And so, she talked, she told them how they looked all over the Graveyard in search of their target, she told them how much of a burden she was to the others and then...she told them of the one opponent that defeated them all. They fought all they could but they just couldn't do any significant damage, she was taken out early in the battle while he others lasted a while longer before following suit. The three women were shocked, five CPUs were beaten down by a single unknown opponent?

IF wanted to call bullshit, but as much as she wanted to deny it, the fact that a certain lilac haired girl wasn't eating pudding and driving Histy Pisty was all the proof she needed.

"That's insane." She murmured, trying to wrap her head around it, "All of you lost against a single opponent?"

Compa unwrapped the apron, "How could the CPUs lose...?"

Nepgear rose her hand as if she was in class, "Can I ask a question now...? What happened to Gamindustri after we lost the battle? You said it's been three years,"

Histoire's expression turned downcast, "The situation is bleak, I am afraid. ASIC, under the assumed command of Arfoire, controls much of the world."

"Disk burning, disk copying," IF listed a few of the recent happenings, "Even now kids see piracy are normal and have put their faith into it."

"In other words, everyone believes in ASIC, so the faith that powers the CPUs have grown very weak." Compa continued. "Making just that one small Sharicite crystal took us nearly three years..."

IF's eyes hardened, "Well, with the CPUs absent from their nation, its no surprise. We failed to save them..."

"And we have learned that their goal is to revive the Deity of Sin," Histoire said, "And at the rate our world has been declining, they may reach that goal."

"But isn't there anything we can do to stop them...?" Nepgear asked.

Histoire nodded, "Yes. One way yet exists..."

She pointed to the CPU Candidate, "And that way is you, Nepgear... along with the other CPU Candidates- your fellow CPU Candidates."

"Wait, me?" Nepgear blinked, "And... I'm not the only CPU Candidate?"

"Correct, as you know only the CPU themselves and the CPU Candidate are able to gather Shares." Histoire nodded, "If enough Shares are gathered. ASIC and all those affiliated with it should weaken."

 _'They want me to gather Shares in my sister's stead...?'_ Nepgear poked her fingers together, _'I want to help Neptune... I want to help the world... but... there's no way I can beat such a strong opponent. I don't have a chance...'_ "Isn't that approach too slow? ASIC might be able to gather Shares faster than we can reclaim them," IF interjected.

"Good point... and the people that believed in the CPUs probably know they've lost by now..." Compa said.

"In that case, we could request the assistance from each Mascot that reside in each Nation." Histoire suggested.

"Like, game mascots...?" IF said.

"Born from the ancient Goddesses, they oversee the balance and order of our world in a passive manner." She explained. "That is to say, they preside over each nation and remain neutral to all else. But when needed, they will stand beside the CPUs and rid the world of evil's influence."

"I had no idea they even existed," Compa said.

"Indeed, not even I know their exact location." She said. "I have been researching researching where the Mascot for Planeptune resides to no avail..."

IF's eyes widened, "Jeez! Is that what all these folders are for? Do you even sleep?"

She nodded, "I will inform you all once I find something of note. In the meantime, please regain Planeptune's Shares as it would also serve to rehabilitate Nepgear's combat ability."

"Makes sense. I mean, Gear didn't even move in the past three years, much less fight." IF murmured, should she ask Scath if he wanted a sparring partner? Though then he would probably ask why he was fighting the Candidate and will probably then be included in this fight of theirs. "Hey, are you listening, Gear?"

"Oh, um, yes," Just by that she immediately doubts you.

Histoire went inside the bag and pulled something out, "Very well, let me give you this,"

 **[N-Gear Recieved]**

"Huh? What's this?" Nepgear asked as she fiddled around with it.

"This, is the N-Gear, it provides a multitude of functions and should become invaluable to you." Histoire answered, "However, you must _never_ let it fall into enemy hands, otherwise Planeptune will fall to ruin..."

 **[Guardians of Gamindustri]**

 _[Leanbox]_

"Like I said before Hikari, beaten black and blue and hit ten times more than me." Was that arrogant? He didn't meant to but it was kinda the truth, ever since he was little he has been quicker on his feet than most. This discovery made him focus on speed and evasion rather than the usual strength, defense and magic. After all, you can't hit what you can't see... most of the times, still working on his evasion.

The heavily wounded and bandaged woman just pouted as she tried moving but found out that she couldn't, "And you were too rough with me! You're supposed to treat a lady with kindness and respect, you know."

His eyes dulled, "Correct me if I'm wrong but, 'There's no such thing as genders in a battlefield! Hahahaha!' Were what you said when we first met."

She scratched her cheek, "I-I was a kid at the tim-" _"Still are,"_ "e and can you really blame me? I was owning you back then!"

His eyes flashed green, "Ohohoho? If memory serves me right then it was _me_ that was dominating you,"

Her eyes flashed purple, "Hehehehe, no, no, it was me."

"Ohoho, no I'm pretty sure it was me."

"Hehehe, no its me for sure."

His smiled vanished, "It was me!"

Her smile evaporated, "It was _me_!"

"Can the two of you please quit it!" Came the surprising shout from 5pb, "You're disturbing the neighbors and she's injured! And so are you for that matter!"

She wasn't kidding.

Several severe degree burns on his arms when he tried to block her wide spread fire balls, uncontrollable twitching with his legs when lighting stuck them and numerous deep and light cuts all around when he made a mistake and let her reflect his **[Razor Winds]**. They were both out of mana, Hikari more so as she was actually a fighter that depends on that so healing with magic was out of question. He didn't know any and he just ran out of Nep Bulls.

Poor 5pb was woken up 2 in the morning and was forced to bandage them up, not his idea by the way, but was nevertheless grateful. "By the way, I really need to pay you back one of these times."

She shook her hands, "I-I just want to help, no payment needed."

"Still though..." He frowned, "...Hmph!"

5pb's eyes widened, "Ah! Don't force yourself! You'll open your wounds!"

He gritted his teeth as the blue haired woman tried to force him down, "Sorry, but I'm on a deadline."

Scath managed to stand up, albeit he keeps falling down thanks to the uncontrollable twitching of his legs, so there on the floor he laid. Like a giant black worm with a twitchy tail he moved forward with only his chin. Unfortunately for him, 5pb was having none of that.

"Oh no, I'm no nurse but you are not, leaving my care until you are both fully healed." Girl even crossed her arms, would ya think of that.

Scath groaned, "Lyrica... can you go buy me some Nep Bulls?"

"No, you'll just crawl away to Green Heart knows where and you'll probably be followed by Hikari just because she could."

The brown haired woman chuckled, "... I actually can't, I think my bones are broken."

Try blocking several hundred kilos of pure metal swung by a guy that can swing and move with it as if it was a feather. You will have you're bones broken and probably die moments later, she was lucky it was only a sparing session, because he refuses to go all out with her.

Hurt her pride more why don't ya.

"No means no, and I said no, so no!" 5pb was acting kinda out of character.

Scath pursed his lips, "Hm, woman bring up a good point. Fine, I'll stay. Sorry for making trouble..."

She smiled, "See? Was that so har- hey! What did you and I just say?!"

"Just reaching for my halberd..." It was on the ground after he was placed on the bed, actually it was supposed to be leaning against the wall but Hikari didn't want it to damage their house so she said, 'The ground is fine,' and made him drop it there. He complained of course, but as she was a woman and he was a man, and everyone know how that story goes and ends.

5pb sighed, "What did I do to deserve this headache?"

"Aw, what's the harm Lyrica?" Hikari laughed, "Look on the bright side! We can talk and get closer to each other now! Now c'mon, c'mon you know you want to~"

"...I guess," She was a little curious, "W-Where is he from?"

"Planeptune," It was Scath that answered, sparing her the details as he kept reaching for his weapon.

"Heh, I heard people there are really smart but really lazy too, is that true?" Hikari snickered.

"Yeah, Lady Histoire's really bothered by that and is doing all she can to make them work harder," He nodded, remembering the small tome fairy flying across the sky as she barked orders with a unexpected soft yet firm, loud voice. Despite it being mostly comical it was also really inspiring, being forced to do work by a small tome fairy with more power in her dainty fingers than she knows what to do.

It also made him think about the times he was asked to go along with his seniors to get rid of a few ASIC encampments, though risky it did hone his skills than training on his own. He would ask his sister to train with him, but... since the CPUs disappeared she'd reject his offer, he didn't want to admit it but he was kinda jealous of them.

"Scath... Scath!" He blinked, was he that lost in his thoughts? "Oh good,"

5pb looked at the clock and her eyes widened, "Oh, sorry for leaving so soon but I need to get to work,"

She stood up and petted Hikari on the head, "Don't move too much alright? That goes triple for you Scath,"

The young man just nodded, "Fine, fine, trample on my fun why don't ya."

"Your definition of 'fun' is very different from hers," Hikari answered as the blue haired woman left the room... several minutes passed before she spoke again, this time. Scath was not looking forward to what she has to say, "Ooh! Hey, can you move?"

Scath looked down, his legs weren't twitching anymore and the burn on his arms were fading. So feeling a little optimistic, he jumped out of the bed and when he didn't fall flat on his ass or on his face a smile broke out on his face. He actually was planning on staying in bed even if it was boring, but now that plan was out of the window. "Huh, would you look at that. Hey, I'm off to buy Nep Bulls."

Hikari's eyes widened, "No! Wait, take me with you!"

He turned with his brow quirked, "Lyrica would be sad if _both_ of us left, at least if _I_ left it was kinda to be expected but you?"

"She would understand," Hikari waved his concerns, "It not like this is my first running away while injured since we lived together, _besides_ we still need to get rid of two Elemental Dragons right? What if they turn Viral like last time, what would you do then?"

Scath pursed his lips, glancing at his new weapon, it wasn't as strong as his old one and only flesh and bones would be healed by the Nep Bull. One doesn't recover that easily, especially if their opponent was a magic user that knows more wide spread attacks that she knows what to do with other than rain hell on her opponents... he _should_ have enough money to buy some SP Charger to help shorten her mana recovery time.

"Alright then, so how do we move you?" The woman blinked, before her smile increased tenfold.

 **[Guardians of Gamindustri]**

 _[Leanbox]_

"I regret this," Scath muttered, a faint blush on his face, "I really regret this."

Hikari gasped, "What?! Don't you like the feeling of a cute girl pressed on your back while walking in the most populated and popular area in Leanbox to the Guild so you can report that one of your Quests have been finished? For shame Scath, most men would give an arm or two to be in your position."

His eye twitched, "No, its just... I don't like the fact that I have an _very_ _injured_ cute girl on my back while walking in the most populate and popular area of Leanbox to the Guild so I can report that one of my Quests have been dealt with... why didn't we get you healed up before we did this? And I don't think many men would want to feel like every step they take is like stepping on a field of sharp pins and needles just to have a girl on their back."

She hummed and ignored the latter of what he just said, "Its because you lost that bet!"

"Hey! You didn't play fair, of course I would've lost!" Scath grumbled, ignoring the looks he got from the people around. They were whispering some things, some nice, some bad and some strange. For example, one said that he was a wandering warrior that put himself at risk to save her and was now on his way to the hospital to get her healed up and then they would find the legendary sword that would rid the world of its evil after reforging it as a holy sword... yeah, not even going to try figuring out that one.

"If you aren't cheating, you aren't trying!" Hikari laughed, "Now mush my noble steed! The cards awaits us."

Scath sighed, lowering his head so that his face wouldn't be seen. Hikari merely laughed at his misfortune, oh how good it was to be on top again, now if only those people weren't looking and saying mean things to them then it would be perfect. The guy on the counter just looked at them and sighed, this wasn't the first time someone came in to report while heavily injured, heck it won't even be the first time if that someone lost their teammates in an accident while Questing and they weren't going to even care... that last one might be a tad bit mean.

"Get her healed up before you do the other, the nearest inn is in a few blocks to your right. You can't miss it, it's purple." Thanks for the advice but they were going to rely on items for now.

They left the Guild and Hikari spotted a glimpse of blue hair, her eyes widened. Someone with that hair color was unique, so it was either the girl they disobeyed and is probably worrying her ass of because of them and is now looking all over for them or it was that girl's sister. In which case, Scath should probably high tail it out of her... unless he wanted to be smothered... so should she for that matter.

"Come on, pick up, pick up..." 5pb worriedly muttered, after getting done with her job she went back home to see if they actually did follow her words. Scath leaving wasn't a surprise. Hikari leaving wasn't a surprise. But not even leaving a note to inform her? That was cruel, what if they were kidnapped? What if someone was targeting them without their knowledge? The possibilities were endless, "Hikari!"

Scath looked at the girl on his back, "Should we..."

"Hm, I don't think so," Hikari uncomfortably chuckled, "I don't want to be grounded today."

"You're too old to be grounded."

"Not with that attitude."

"Just gonna ignore that one," He sighed, "Now can we please go to the mall? You might bleed out."

Hikari just kicked him on the back, "Don't be so dramatic, I can't lose that much blood that fast," She poked him on the cheek, "You were holding back on me weren't you~ you didn't use your **[Green Dragon Crescent Blade]** on me! Damn you, my pride's already been trampled, must you trample on it more!"

Scath sighed, "Don't kick me, my back's still hurting."

Another raspberry, was this girl really 15? She's acting like a immature ten year old, "Carry me~! Carry me to work~!"

"Stop that!" He snapped, "Just... Just stop that." _'And I am already carrying you!'_

The girl laughed as they made their way towards the mall, sometime on the way she started playing with flaming wisps that she dubbed as **[Firefly]**... he was slightly reluctant to believe that she was using what was supposed to be something that was used to trick their opponents before blowing up in their face... she ripped it off from some guy made of flames after eating a fruit.

Unoriginal as hell, but damn was it useful.

Against human opponents at least, on monsters on the other hand? It was completely useless.

Once they were done with the mall, and the painful feeling of having your flesh forced to grow itself back and your bones snapping back in place, they left the alleyway that they used to hide their groans of pain and suffering. Their plan next was to get on with the next job, Scath was secretly planning on finishing this Quest today so that he would have time to train on his weapon before the big fight.

He would lose. That much was certain. Confident in his combat capabilities he might be, he was not willing to say with full confidence that he would beat the woman hailed to be as strong as the CPUs in a fair fight overseen by the Oracle herself. Yet he was not just going to roll over and die, that just wasn't his style.

If he was going to lose, then he was going to lose like a badass. On his feet.

"H-Hikari... S-Scath..." They froze.

Slowly turning around they saw a frowning 5pb garbed in her usual outfit with a literal horde of Leanbox people behind her cheering her name, but were silenced at how sad she now looked. Hikari, now being able to stand on her own, smiled awkwardly at her roommate and best friend. He on the other hand, just stood there with a sheepish expression.

"H-Hey there..." She started. "...I'm not apologizing."

5pb frowned, "T-That's not nice! I trusted you two!"

"Yeah, you see here, I don't really know you that well," Scath rubbed his neck. "And I'm used to doing things on my own so... for what's its worth I'm sorry for worrying you and betraying your trust but you gotta understand, I'm on a deadline." He then pointed to the girl beside him, "She, on the other hand, does not have an excuse."

Hikari gaped, "You traitor! How could you?!"

"Leaving was _your_ idea," He answered.

The gaping increased, "Gaaah! Now look at what you've done! She won't trust me ever again!"

5pb sighed, then smiled, "I-Its alright. The two of you are safe... and that all I need to know."

Hikari began sobbing and engulfed the blue haired diva in a bone-crushing hug, "Hehe, you're so nice 5pb, I'm so happy to be your friend! Waaaah~!"

Scath tapped her on the head, "Hey, she's turning blue..."

"Oh crap!" The diva breathed in precious air, "Sorry! I'm so, so sorry!"

The crowd began growling, how _dare_ these people act like their _friends_ with the one and only 5pb! The man looked like he belonged someplace that only accepted psychopaths that carried their weapons wherever they go and the woman should know her place as her fan and not act like she was her friend. To make things long story short, they should know they're place as an NPC and just watch from the sideline when they could've helped and made the main guys' lives much easier.

5pb's eyes landed on Scath.

"...What?" He rose his brow, "...What?!"

She turned with a look of disappointment, "...Nothing..."

"No, you looked at me with a look." He leaned forward, "That means you want something from me."

Hikari tapped him on the head, "Don't force poor 5pb! If she doesn't want to talk then let's leave her alone those Elemental Dragon won't kill themselves, or make each other fight to the death!"

"I don't know about that," He murmured, "If we find someone talented enough in illusions, we _might_ just be able to make them kill themselves or fight each to the death."

She slapped him lightly on the arm, "Stop that. Its creepy."

"Illusions are powerful arts, rarely used and even more rarely appreciated and practiced, but powerful arts that can turn even the greatest of friends or lovers against each other in mortal combat..." He answered, still having the dull look on his piercing green eyes, "One look... one skill... one technique... that's all that's needed to turn even the most loyal warrior against their beloved nation and everything they've spent their lives on working..."

"Scath!" His eyes widened, "A-Are you okay? You looked kinda scary there..."

He shook his head, why did he say that? "Y-Yeah, I think so." Scath shook his head and smiled, sweat coming down on his temple, "Come on, there's work to do."

Why... why did he turn all apathetic?

Why... why did his head start hurting...?

Why... why was his heart hurting?

"H-Hey! We aren't done talking!" 5pb sighed.

 **[Guardians of Gamindustri]**

 _[Planeptune]_

"Gaaaaah! Dammit, that's so not fair!" Linda was her name, but these dumb broads decided to call her 'Underling' she knew she was kinda low on the ranking in ASIC, but making her name that? That was just mean, "I mean, transforming and stuff? C'mon!"

Nepgear placed her white and lilac blade against the fallen woman's throat, "I'll spare your life if you leave now in peace."

" 'Oh yes ma'am, thank you so much...' If you think I'll say that, pull your had outta your ass, I've got a job to do!" Linda then turned on her heel and dashed past the two older broads and smashed her pipe against the Mascot with all the strength she could muster.

"The Mascot...!" Compa cried.

"Hehehehe, serves it right." She laughed, "I'm done here. Next up, Lastation's Mascot!"

IF growled, "Don't you run away! Ugh, jeez, she's too fast for her own good."

Nepgear fell to her knees beside the shattered remains of their Mascot, "Oh, no... the Mascot..."

 _"Worry not, CPU Candidate,"_

"Huh? A voice...? But who...?" She looked around and saw no one but her and her two companions in sight, then she turned to the shattered remains and saw that they were glowing.

 _"I am this nation's Mascot. how unexpected to have my body destroyed while I was sleeping..."_

"U-um, so, you're okay? I mean, you're still talking even after being smashed to pieces..." Nepgear asked.

 _"'Okay,' is not accurate, but fortunately, I was able to separate part of my power from my body."_

 _"Here, I will grant what is left to you..."_

Wow... she never felt the same before after receiving a power up, but... this was just... wow... "Goodness... this is the power of a nation's Mascot, then?"

 _"CPU Candidate, I have no way of knowing what had transpired since I began my long slumber... but I have faith that you will use my power for a just cause..."_

IF approached the CPU candidate that was still on her knees, watching as the shards slowly fade out of existence, "And just like that, the Mascot vanished completely. Man, that was a close call."

The Candidate turned to smile at her friend, "Yes. But we managed, all thanks to you, IF."

The woman rubbed her cheek, "Hehehe... it was a little embarrassing though," _'I used to do that when Scath was feeling down when we were younger too, I'm so glad it still works.'_

Compa pouted, "No fair...! Iffy got to act all brave and lovey-dovey with Ge-Ge..."

"Wh-What?! N-No, that's not how it was, idiot!" She blushed, "Um, oh! Let's hurry back and report this to Histoire."

Then, something felt wrong, as if the world itself was morphing and her emotions were being sucked into another dimension. She brought up her phone up to her ear and dialed, "Scath! Are you alright?!"

"Huh? Who's IF calling?" Nepgear asked, now back to her human form. 'Where have I heard that name before...?'

"Heh, h-how do you always know...? This timing's so freaking bad..." Compa's eyes widened, there... there was so much pain in his voice. Was that fire in the background she hear? "...I'm fine. My work is done in Leanbox... I'll be going to Lastation so-"

"Cut the crap! What happened?!" This... this was the first time she saw IF look so worried, "No... his phone died."

"Oh no, Iffy what do we do?!" Compa asked, "H-He sounds like he's in pain!"

"...Histoire should know..." Her bangs hung over her eyes, "She... she has to... I... I can't lose him..."

Not again... she was not going to lose him because of her making a mistake! It almost broke her when he was given to them by a passing Guild Member bloody, beaten and unconscious because she wanted to have an adventure when they were kids. Now... it would break her if he'll almost die again just because she overestimated his strength. It was her fault. Those Quests were _her_ responsibility and she just pawned it off on him because she was _busy_ with other matters.

Oh... Why... why did she have to be such a failure of a sister? Time and time again she kept sending him off only for him to return with a smile and the usual 'I'm fine' despite him having his entire body in bloody bandages and broken bones. She hated it... what was the point in being strong if she couldn't protect what was important?

She was the older sister that couldn't protect her own little brother.

Yet, he was still proud of her.

And that was enough to drive her forward.

Compa pursed her lips and grasped the girl's hand, "He's strong... so don't worry, kay? He won't like a big sister who's a crybaby."

"Says the crybaby herself," She smirked, "C-C'mon, we're heading back."

 **[Guardians of Gamindustri]**

When they left Leanbox, he expected them to spent the next few hours looking for a Elemental Dragon in the fields as there was usually one or two every day or so. With Hikari with him, they should be able to finish this mission if they played their cards right and by cards he meant their items and feet. There was three ways this day could end, one; they would find the dragon and beat its scaly ass before finding another one and beating _that_ one's scaly ass. Two; they wouldn't find one but didn't find another so they would have to hold this quest for another day. Three; they don't find any and have to try again tomorrow.

They did not think of running into one of ASIC's Top Brass... so technically the third one.

"S-Scath!" Hikari cried, "L-Let him go! You bitch!"

The woman that showed up as they finished with the final Quest just smirked and licked the young man's unconscious face. "Mmmmm... he's gotten so delicious in the past five years..."

The woman appeared literally out of nowhere, she just phased into existence after they walked for at least two hours. And trapped her inside a sphere of Hikari's specialty, electricity. Once inside she wasn't able to move, so with her being at the literal mercy Scath immediately what was natural... he threw down his weapon and demanded her to let her go.

Her name was CWF Magic, or just Magic for short, and she was the one that's now holding her against the ground with her feet. Scath did all he can, beg, plead, bargain and then fight her but... he lost. Quite miserably at that, all it took was one hit from that scythe of hers and... he was on the ground clutching at his side as his life fluid flowed freely from the gaping slash wound on his lower abdomen.

Screw hidden armor, it never even worked.

Due to the head concussion and the blood loss Scath lost his consciousness the first twenty minutes.

"Stop it!" Hikari shouted, firing **[Judgement Bolt]** s after **[Judgement Bolt]** s but that only served to annoy the pink haired woman. "Ahh!"

Magic scoffed, "Here I was, thinking you could provide me a challenge... maybe I should've just let Judge deal with you." Her eyes glowed, "After all. He's your _real_ opponent."

"W-What do you mean by that?!" Hikari slammed her fist on the burning soil.

"Keh, so you haven't awakened yet," She tsked. "And he hadn't too... this is just a waste of my time, but... orders are orders."

She placed her scythe's blade against his throat, her eyes widened, "No!"

Blood flew into the air and she fell to her knees... was it already over? N-No, it can't be... this... this wasn't fair! Why would they throw someone so strong at them so early! It was so unfair! The Viral Elemental Dragon was one thing, but two in a row? That was so freaking unfair!

"Guah!" Huh? A... female voice? Slowly, she looked up and much to her relief Scath was still in one piece but... there was something different about him.

Magic stood up and smirked, "So, you've finally decided to stop being such a coward. Arc!"

Scath smiled, his eyes glowing a supernatural green, _"Heh, don't get the wrong idea. This kid is mine and only mine! His life, his will, his soul, his very existence is **mine!** You hear me you bitch! No one, and I mean, **no one!** ** Messes with what**_' _s mine"_

Arc, or whoever was possessing Scath's body, charged Magic with reckless abandon, betraying Scath's fighting style by unleashing hell on her with unrelenting and unlimited number of slashes. Think of a battalion of people surrounding you with machine guns pointed at you, now combine the speed of the battalion's machine gun into one, that was how fast Arc was swinging Scath's Halberd. Magic was laughing, "Hahaha! This is it! This is what I'm looking for!"

Yet the woman didn't have any problem matching Arc blow for blow.

 _"Sorry hun,_ _ **but I don't** play for the other **team,** "_ Arc laughed, _"Now shoo! **You aren't needed**."_

Magic back flipped and landed on an elevated land and chuckled, "Very well, but... do remember... I _will_ come for him... it is our **destiny** after all."

She swung her scythe and released pressured blade of wind. Hikari expected the one possessing Scath's body to dodge, but she did no such thing, rather she responded it in kind. The two blades of wind met in between the two fighters and even though it sent enough force to rip of multiple tress and then some they didn't even budge an inch. She was also blown away.

 _"Tsk, I said he's mine!"_ She screeched.

Hikari's vision began to wane... n-no, she can't... s-she still has something to do! She might not be as strong as her idol Cave, she might not be as quick as her partner Scath, and she's definitely not as brave as her best friend 5pb... but... she was too weak. Was she going to die her- oh wait, this scene was looking kinda deja vu-ish- anyway Arc tsked again and began walking away.

'He' was still in Scath's body, his eyes were flashing from bright supernatural green to the piercing emerald green she was used to, does that mean Scath was starting to fight back? It must be, cause 'his' eyes widened and began screaming and slashing at the air while 'he' clutched at his face. _"N-No! **Y-You can't** take this away_ ** _from me!_** _"_

Magic rose a brow, "Hm, my business here is done. Scath of the Planeptune Branch, you better be awakened when we next meet... or else even Arc will not save you..."

 _"...H **e** h **e** h **e** h **e**..."_ Arc began chuckling, then turned to Hikari, _"Before **I** go **I** need **to** get rid **of this** threat."_

"N-No! Stay away!" She held up her arms and closed her eyes

Arc scoffed and raised Scath's halberd and readied herself, she had about only one chance at this and it wasn't only because Scath's regaining control. No, it was something much... much more dangerous. This was why she couldn't let her stay with him.

Mere inches away from cutting off her arms, Hikari's eyes snapped opened and glowed a luminescence purple, _"Initiating Self-Defense Protocol:_ _Origin_ _: ...; Identity: ...: ..e P... ..t._ "

She raised her arm, large amounts of highly concentrated purple lightning danced around it. Arc was not impressed, _"Is that all? **Please** , kid you're **just** **embarrassing** yourself, how about **turning** **around** an-"_

 _"Don't you say that with his face!"_ Hikari shouted, _"Gods of the great beyond, listen to my call and aid me in this time of need! **[Heaven's Smite]**!"_

 **[Guardians of Gamindustri]**

The blue haired idol hummed as she began cleaning their home, if what she learned was correct then Scath was going to stay here for one more day before he moves on to Lastation. While she didn't have to do this, it was only polite of her to clean the house while they had a guest. Hikari did the same when her sister came by unannounced so she should show the same.

While she felt slightly betrayed that even though they said that they, Scath, would rest and _not_ do anything stupid. She even bought some Nep Bulls for them, and when she came back they were nowhere in sight.

"H-Huh?" 5pb looked into the distance, did... did the reports ever say a literal rain of lighting was going to strike Gapain Field earlier? She bit her nails in nervousness, Hikari was in Gapain Fields.

 _[Elsewhere]_

"Such power!" Cave gasped as she watched the rain of electricity descend in Gapain Fields. Was... was this a spell? She was 99% sure that there wasn't a weather like that in history... every. There were thunderstorms yeah, but that was like asking a baby to lift a truck. There was no rain, no warning and no natural colored lightning.

It was a Mage.

And it was strong.

...This needed to be investigated.

 _[Back]_

Hikari moaned, slowly opening her eyes she felt that there was a strange... gap in her mind. Like, someone ripped out a piece of her memory... the last thing she remembered was... oh shit! Scath was still bleeding out and possibly possessed. "Sc- oh my Green Heart!"

The raven haired man groaned, slowly he propped himself up to sit up with his head throbbing like it was struck by a ten ton hammer and somehow still managed to retain its original shape and not shatter. Other than the throbbing pain he also felt the deafening ringing right beside his ears, opening an eye only showed him blurry beyond belief plains with a brown figure... was that Hikari?

"H-Huh? Hi.. kari..." He yawned, "Is it morning already?"

Oh, his vision was clearing now. Hopefully it would explain why it felt so cold now.

"I'm... I'm so sorr- Pft! Hahahaha!" Hikari suddenly laughed, "Y-You're hair! And your face!"

Scath frowned and brought up his Halberd to see his... oh Purple Heart what happened to his hair?! He doesn't have a problem to people that like these kinds of stuff, but he was _not_ a fan of having an afro that had electricity coursing through it every now and then. The latter was kinda cool now that he thought about it, but... afro! It would be so inconvenient in a fight, especially if he uses an polerarm. Some might be able to pull it off, but... him? That was like his sister announcing to the world of her notebook full of her 'visions' when she was a kid.

She thought she burned it way back when they were kids, but what she actually burned was his book of rare bugs' statistics and exact information. His most favorite was the preying mantis ventus found on the outskirts of Lastation due to how fast it was.

Plus, it was green. Can't get any better than that.

Also, he remembered crying because of that and hid that notebook in case he needs to blackmail her.

Anyway, back to the topic, he turned to the snickering woman and blinked owlishly. One great flood of heat traveled up his face and another flood went down, why... was this a trick or something?! Was she testing him? Well sorry for her, he had much more self-control than any hot blooded male! Still... this was not the time or place for her to do this, what if they- oh right, mage.

"H-H-Hikari." He nervously called, "Hikari!"

"Pft! Haha, wh-what?" She was still laughing.

He pointed to her chest, "You're naked."

Then crossed his legs.

Off in the distance without the knowledge of the two teens, Arc's ghost stood with a scathing look and a smirk, _"Take that **bitch. You ain't** getting rid **of me that** easily."_

 **[Guardians of Gamindustri]**

"What did I do?" Scath muttered, holding an ice pack against his cheek as he looked for a place to stay the night. Just moments ago he was kicked out of Hikari and Lyrica's house just because he _happened_ to discover her naked, heck past the point where he was knocked out by the Magic chick he didn't even remember anything after. Now what'll he do? He was broke from buying this halberd, the Nep Bulls he never used and the SP Chargers for Hikari, so he can't afford a stay in the inn.

Even the cheapest of cheapest of inn was too far out his allowance.

"Hmmm, what should I do...?" He tilted his head as he sat cross-legged on the tallest pole he could find in Leanbox, don't judge, it helps him think better. "I mean, she wasn't even that good of an eye candy, her back was turned so I didn't even see anything indecent other than her back."

Still, it was a pleasant sight... too bad he had to give up where he'll be sleeping as a price though.

He glanced at the house that he slept in last night and sighed, their beds were so soft and comfortable too, best bed he ever slept in. Period.

Scath sighed and dropped down, the end of his weapon clanging on the ground. His injuries were now long gone with a quick sip of Nep Bull, bless its creator, so he can train all he want. However, he should get some sleep, regrowing flesh and bones along with replenishing blood was something that took stamina and as he showed earlier, he does not work well with exhaustion.

"I guess I could use those bags," He eyes the trash bags, but... "Nng, it has golden retriever dung on it..."

Why would it even go potty there? Even from a distance of a few kilometers he could still smell it, and even _if_ he took a bath in the rivers there was no guarantee that he would emerge without the smell of trash on him. Not that it would matter much in a fight, but he'd rather not look bad in front of his friend's idol. Then again... she _was_ a woman, and then again thinking that someone was the same as the rest of her gender was just stupid.

People with thinking like that would die sooner or later.

By his hand, or by other people's hands.

Well, die from verbal abuse at least.

He's not that willing to resort to murder just from something as little as that.

"Hmmm, should I ask Cave?" That was another option, but it would be a long-shot. The woman was kind yeah, but was she kind enough to house a guy she'll be fighting the day after? He might be a despicable person just pretending to be homeless when he's really planning on doing something that will ruin her guaranteed win. Well, he believed in fair fights before all, it was why he lost earlier after all.

Stupid slowing spells, hated those since he first encountered them.

"Ask me what?" Oh, speak of the devil and she shall appear, "Is there something wrong, Guild Member of the Planeptune Branch?"

"That's a mouthful, just call me Scath like everyone else," He jumped down several flights, "Hey, what's up?"

She rose a brow, "That is what I should be asking you, why do you look so beat up?"

Scath rubbed his neck, "Well... you see I, uh, hm... how do I put this...? Oh right! I was beaten by some chick in the Gapain Fields, she was really strong and was almost nude. Does this description remind you of... any... one?"

Uhm, Miss Cave? You're eyes are kinda scaring him.

"Hmm, I see," She smiled 'pleasantly' with her eyes saying the complete opposite. His brain was saying 'should have never dropped down' and 'run the hell away' while his legs were saying 'we're dead.' "Well then, would you mind _enlightening_ me with the details?"

He gulped, "S-Sure,"

Cave's eyes basically screamed 'Death,' "Follow me to my quarters, we can talk all we want there."

She left no room for explanation... he felt that he won't be getting any familiarizing and training done this evening. "U-Uh, where are we going?"

"My house."

"Why?"

"To talk."

"...Can I sleep there?"

"I see no problem with that."

Alright so he was sleeping with Cave... somehow that felt more wrong that it should've been.

 **[Guardians of Gamindustri]**

 **AN: Thanks for reading and Feedback is much appreciated!**

 **-Please follow, favorite or Review**


	4. Challenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any of the references made.**

 **Summary: All he could see was darkness, the dark abyss to his right, the infinite void to his left. Nothing but the dark, cold grasp of death to his back and the smile of death itself in front. Was it a dream? Was it a vision? He didn't know, what was important now was that he had to help his sister, dammit.**

 **Reminder: Everything is planned, if you don't like where I'm going then you're free to leave whenever you want.**

 **-This is Fanfiction, anything could happen.**

 **[Guardians of Gamindustri]**

It was silent... too silent, if not for the sound of his own breathing and the occasional sipping of tea from the red haired beauty sitting across from him he was tempted to announce that he had gone deaf. The place she lead him to was on the complete other side of where Hikari's house was and was very close to the Basilicom. She lived alone, as was expected of a woman her age, but he felt strangely more... paranoid than he does at his anywhere else.

This seriously was the most paranoid he has ever been, if felt like there would a some robot that would jump out from the room to his right, or to his left.

"Now then," She opened her eyes and looked straight at him, "Explain."

 _'Here goes nothing!'_ Scath gulped, "W-Well, it all started out as a normal hunt for a monster. Nothing too unusual to note other than the lack of even a Dogoo or even one of its species' variants, she appeared out of nowhere and trapped Hikari, my friend and partner in the Guild, in a sphere of electricity."

He gripped his arm, "I was too weak, she wrecked me, there was no way I could've won as I am now."

"Fortunately Hikari got off almost scot-free with only her mana reserves drained dry," It was still unknown to him the reason for that. "And that's basically it."

Cave frowned, "...Does she look like this?"

She showed him a picture of a nearly nude woman- down boy- with pink hair and pale-lilac skin tone. Yeah, that was her, and damn was she hot as she is strong. "Almost exactly like it."

"Then you have met one of ASIC's strongest members, otherwise known as CFW Magic." She put away the photo, "Not much is known of her other than she is the strongest, and she has bigger tits than Lady Green Heart... forget I said that."

Forget? He just ignored it, "That explains it, man I really need to step up on my training, its not manly to be weak you know?"

She frowned, "Yes... did she say anything to take notice of?"

He shook his head, "You gotta have to ask Hikari that, I was out from a concussion and blood loss."

She nodded, "Very well, I shall continue my investigations on a later date... on another topic, how goes the preparations to our fight?"

"Haha! I'm gonna lose spectacularly," He grinned.

Cave blinked, "That... is an unusual answer."

Scath scratched his cheek, "Well you're kinda stronger than me by leagues, of course I'd lose, I know that. So I'm gonna do something that'll impress you so that you'll join me on The Oracle's request."

 _'Chika... why?'_ Cave sighed, "Very well then, I shall give you a advant-"

"Stop." Huh? "Do that and I won't even come."

"Pardon?"

"Giving me something ahead of time to make it easier for me that is not from my own efforts is something I consider cheating," He replied, "Information, equipment, items and traps. If someone gave any of those to me then I will throw the match there and there... if it does not have severe circumstances if I lose at least."

Scath looked at _her_ in the eye, "Give me a fair fight, no cheating and no giving someone advantages or disadvantages, just a clean, fair fight between the two of us... is that alright with you?"

She sighed, good to see _that_ didn't leave him at least. "Very well,"

He smiled, "Thanks! Mind if I look around your house? I'm curious what life the famous Cave have behind doors," He began humming words... some words of which she does mot approve of, "Indecent treasure~ where are you~ I wanna see you~ I wanna feel you~ I am gonna die~"

Her face twitched, "Yes... yes you will.

"Just lay me on the couch after you're done," He was still looking through her collection of books, "I didn't know you like these things, hey! That's kinda cute."

Her neck snapped from turning so fast, Scath was holding a small bobby head of Green Heart on one hand and a figure made out of wood shaped like a Chinese dragon. Scath was having fun with the head but that wasn't what drew her attention, it was the picture tucked safely inside the dragon's mouth, so far that only a woman's finger could reach. Hopefully he doesn't notice it and instead will ask for her if she's gonna start beating him up sometime soon.

He knew it was impolite to look through other people's stuff, it was even more creepy if it was a man looking through a woman's stuff but he can't help himself. He had this strange urge to want to know more about Cave, it felt like... pressing lemons on an fresh cut wide enough to fit the whole thing. Yeah, that was an accurate description of how intense that urge feels like... only without the stingy feeling.

"Can you please refrain from touching my belongings?" She snatched the figurines on his hands and glared at him slightly, "Follow me,"

"Sorry," He stood up unashamed of his actions while the woman sighed, "Is there anything I can do to repay you...?"

"That will be unnecessary," She shook her head, "You are staying here until only tomorrow, correct?"

He nodded.

"Then you must enjoy what time you have left in Leabox," She opened the door, "You will be sleeping here, I will be in the room next door so if you require any aid whatsoever you know where to call..."

"Have a nice night," He entered the room, pretty spartan but it was more than enough for him, "Thanks again for letting me stay here,"

She smiled, "It is of no trouble,"

 **[Guardians of Gamindustri]**

Her name was Millia and she was what you could call a mercenary or merchant, with her ever so trusty mostly underestimated fork, she was one of what you might call one of the 'world mercenaries' which were basically mercenaries that travel around the world looking for jobs rather than stay in one area and let their clients find them. She'd rather find her own clients.

As for the merchant part it was for when she can't find someone to work for or if she hadn't gotten her pay yet.

As what she was doing now, she really need to learn how to pick who she decided to work with.

"I'm really happy you could come!" Smiled the blue haired woman, she was the Oracle of Lowee, Mina Nishizawa her name was. "The two are sleeping right now so let me tell you a few things you should know,"

Millia hummed, her chest bouncing with every breath. She hit the age where her chest starts growing early, or as her mother puts it, 'My daughter's boobies are bigger than Mommy's!' Yeah, she must've inherited her mom's big ass only for it to transfer to her tits or something, she had about double Ds at the ripe age of 15. Genetics were confusing.

Then again big tits weren't that uncommon in this world, oversize ones like G or F size or something were one of the rarer ones. C, flat and Ds like her were pretty common.

Flats in Lowee.

Ds in Leanbox and Planeptune.

And the in between in Lastation.

Or that was what she had encountered anyway.

She pursed her lips as she licked the ice cream cone she bought on the way here.

The blue haired woman coughed, "Ehem, as you might know I am the Oracle of Lowee, Mina Nishzawa, it is my pleasure to meet you Millia."

"You're name's hard," Mina blinked, "You're name's hard to say so I'mma call you Mina from now on!"

"That is... acceptable," Millia smiled, "Back to the matters at hand, I will be busy for the next couple of days so I must ask you to watch over these two kids I'm looking after."

Her eyes widened, "Kids?!"

She nodded, "Yes, is that a problem?"

Millia bit her nails, "Uh, ah, uhm, I-I'm, not sure if I'm responsible enough! I mean, I never stayed with a kid, much less two, more than two seconds without their parents!"

Mina smiled, "You will be fine, I have been watching you after all..."

Was... was that a shiver that went up her spine?! "Creepy!"

"That may be, but I am merely looking out for them," Tad less creepy, "So please!" Y-You don't have to bow, c-c'mon, people are staring, "Look after them just for a little while!"

"A-Alright! Alright!" She was blushing, now look at what you've done to her! "I-It's not like I was planning on looking after them anyway,"

"Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me!" Mina bowed deeply, "Now then, please wait me me until Rom and Ram wake up so I can properly introduce you... one of them... might have a problem if I don't."

She could just see Ram smacking this young woman on the head with her staff as she greets them, they probably won't immediately know that Millia's their new babysitter while she was out on business with the Oracle of Planeptune with matters that should not be disclosed to public. At least, for now.

"Huh? Why's that?" Millia asked.

Mina smiled nervously, "Ahaha, let us just be patient for now, oh! I know, how about I show you around the Basilicom while we wait? I am certain that is much more entertaining for you right?"

She should make sure Millia's going to want to stay even though those two can be such troublemakers, lovable troublemakers maybe, but troublemakers all the same... except for Rom. She just goes along what her little sister does and says. Such a gem that child was... please don't let Ram break the Fourth Wall and read her mind.

"I guess, alright then let's see what Lowee's Basilicom got to show for themselves!" Millia grinned, _'Should I do the same like the time in Leanbox? Hehehehe, that would be so much fun! I wonder if I can get Mina to turn red like that Chika person,'_

Oh how fun it was to mess with her stuff without her knowing, the perks of being a mercenary was that as long as she was on the job she could do practically anything that isn't too drastic to the nation. So when she 'unknowingly' ripped up some pictures of some blonde woman that she had _way_ too many pictures of, so why would she be so hell-bent on kicking her out and keeping her out.

Heard she even made a law to keep her out, that woman was so stupid to think something as flexible as the law would keep her out.

Just give her someone on a job there and poof! She's right in her stupid red-eyed face.

"Hehehehehe," Mina glanced worriedly at the blonde teen, what was she thinking? "Oh hey, what's this?"

Mina's eyes widened, "Don't touch that!"

Millia's blue eyes inspected the fine craftsmanship of the hammer, then gave it a test swing, being a mercenary (She's gonna be saying that more often for a while) she was able to experience a wide range of weapons though she mostly stuck with her fork. This hammer, or a war hammer to be more exact had its head exaggerated, it's pole was a few meters longer than the ones she's seen and its weight was unbelievably heavy.

The CPU of White may be the only one that could wield such a heavy weight.

"Hm? What's that?" Ooh! A Guando! Originally called yanyuedao or in English reclining moon blade, it was a heavy blade with a spike on the back with a metal pole that gleamed in the light of dawn. Now that she thought about it, the man she saved, Scath's his name if she remembers right. Had a skill that was named **[Green Dragon Crescent Blade]** that he uses on an halberd, not like she had any problem with it in general but she was curious if he knows how to use different variants of polearms as well.

Like the spear, the Guandao, the Hoggspjot, the Krokspjot, or even an Atgeir! Oh she needs to test him with those things, he looked like he knew his way since he was carrying a halberd that was a bit over the norm of 5 to 6 feet long. His was 10 feet long, so four feet his height, how was it not touching the ground? And how can he fit through doors for that matter.

Does it just go through it without any resistance at all? Or does it have any special features that allow it to do such a thing.

Anyway, the Guando was also named Green Dragon Crescent Blade, did he get his inspiration from it? Possibly, but enough about boring theories about a person not even here, she was the main gal for now dammit.

"Please! Do not mess with our stuff!" Mina cried, "Come now, let us move elsewhere. Phew, it feels like I am leading yet another child."

"Ahaha! Look at all the paintings! Its so cute!" Painting? What paintings were she talking about, there were no paintings in the Basilicom as far as she knows. Wait... were they already awake? "Whoa! Hold up for a second there Mina, be gentle on the hand!"

"We do not have the time! We must introduce you immediately!" Sheesh, at least don't try to crush her wrist why don't ya.

Her eyes widened, "Wait! That's it?! Come on you gotta give me more!"

 **[Guardians of Gamindustri]**

 ** _[Noooooooo!]_**

Piercing green orbs snapped open, "I feel a disturbance in the wall,"

Bright emerald green orbs glanced to her guest, "Can you please stop saying such foolishness and hurry up with eating, our match is due five hours."

Scath leaned back into his chair and petted his stomach, "I already finished, I'm actually waiting for you so I could clean the dishes."

Cave sighed, pushing her empty plate and stood up, "I will be awaiting you at the field just in front of the Basilicom, it was insisted by Chika so please do not speak your complains to me."

The young man just laughed, "Haha! I'm actually pretty glad I get to fight you in public... though I'm not that sure that I want to be laughed at once I lose,"

She bonked him on the head, "You should not say such things, success is not always decided through one's strength and experience."

"I remember Sister saying something like that," He murmured, "Something like 'Show some Planeptunian's Spirit!' Or something like that, to be honest I never really understood what she was trying to say."

Cave's eyes darkened, "Hm, then I suppose you should get some last-minute training then if you're so insecure."

"That's the plan," Scath smirked as he headed towards the sink with dirty dishes in hand, he lived alone most of the time since when he comes home IF was on a job and when she's home _he's_ on a job. So he was able to get them done in record time, people always did say he had a talent for household chores... he didn't know what to feel about that.

He was surprised to see Cave waiting at the doorway, "What's up?"

She sighed, "I almost forgot to say this, but you're Quests has been done for you as per Chika's orders. She did not say why, but she had her men handle the Elemental Dragons for you... and one of them had turned Viral."

"Are they alright?" He almost died if not for the timely interference of that merchant and Hikari, so what of NPC's?

She nodded, "They are only injured, thankfully there were no casualties."

"That's good... that's really good..."

"You are oddly much more concerned for people you don't even know."

He fingered his halberd, "Well, yeah, what human wouldn't?"

She cracked a smile, "I suppose... well then, go along now. Remember, five hours, in the field in front of the Basilicom."

"Heh, then I guess I should familiarize myself with the layout then." Scath muttered, "Can't afford to give you the home-field advantage, might as well do my training there while I'm at it."

"Be careful not to damage private property while you are doing that," He was carrying a ten feet long polearm, there was no chance he _can't_ damage private property. Add the fact that he was still adjusting to its length, weight and overall capabilities, he was pretty sure he could confidently say that he was about 80% his full strength... not that it would change the result even _if_ he was at full strength.

"Right," He nodded and exited, quickly jumping down several flight once more he immediately sprung into a sprint that left cracks with his initial steps. If he was going to stand a chance then he needs to up his speed, though that alone won't save him, so he'll make a quick run to the markets and buy some items to help him in his fight.

 _"Excuse me!"_ He blinked and turned, "Lyrica/Scath?"

5pb stood in front of the counter with her terrible disguise again, in her hand was a few ingredients that would be more commonly used in something like a breakfast or something. Did they run out? Cause when he was last there the fridge had enough to last them till the day after tomorrow. Well, that wasn't his problem for now at least, he needed to focus on items.

Speed and Items, those were what he was planning on using.

Chances for success... damn, only 0.5%.

The odd were low but, he wasn't a Planeptunian for nothing.

"Ah," He just realized he was staring, thus resulted in turning the 'hidden' blue haired woman into a blushing and steaming mess. "I'll leave you for now,"

With a bow and a nod he made his way towards the section of where he used to stock up when they first came to Leanbox, but... first things first. Scath slammed his hands on the counter, **_"I would like to sell my materials."_**

The man at the counter froze, "Y-Yes! What would you like to sell?!"

Scath reached into his pocket and brought out a purple rectangular card, "This here is a storage seal given to all Guild Members of all ranks and are purchasable at your every Guild Building. So I'm gonna sell what's in this card and you're gonna pay me with the stuff I'm selling like every store in the vicinity."

Now calmed down a bit, the man reached for the card and inserted it on the slot beside the table, "You're earned money is 50000 Credits, we hope you come back again and I hope you don't startle anyone like that again."

Scath nodded and took back the card and the money on a bag, "I'll be back in a few minutes,"

5pb tilted her head, "S-Scath?"

He looked down from the row of items in front of him, "Oh right, nice too see you again Lyrica. Sorry for my rudeness but I need to focus on this, I'll talk to you later... if I see you again at least."

She sighed, "I-I see, I'll leave you to your business then."

"Oh right, mind taking Hikari to the field in front of the Basilicom in about five hours?" 5pb blinked, "I'll explain later, just consider this another debt I owe to you."

"O-Okay," She nodded and left the man to his devices, this didn't seem to be something she could help him in. "I'll see you again in five hours I guess?"

Scath nodded, "It was nice seeing you Lyrica."

Alright, he already had about 20 Nep Bull C, 50 SP Charger, and 10 of all items that increase his base strengths. He quickly bought some more Nep Bulls and Chargers before he made his way towards the fields in front of the Basilicom. It was a wide space filled with nothing but grass and a few paths here and there, maybe it was made to be a park or something?

He spent about half an hour looking around the four kilometer wide park and was disappointed to announce that there was nowhere to use to his advantage and disadvantage, traps weren't something he was going to use so that 0.5 percent just dropped down to an almighty 0.2 percent. Still not complete failure, so he still had a chance.

Scath sighed and positioned himself in front of a tree, his eyes narrowed as he began slowly hacking away before gradually gaining speed and only after a minute did his arms turn into a blur. Tree bark flew everywhere and after two minutes the entire tree was torn off its roots. He sighed, still didn't have control over that technique eh, it was a work in progress skill he'll admit but damn does it do wonders for his arms and balance.

Even if he fails, he still wins.

Though if he does this a few more times then his arms would be rendered unusable for the battle ahead, even with the help of the blessing from the CPUs called Nep Bull. So after two more times of that incomplete move he moved on to mastering the new balance that comes with a new weapon, and after that was just your everyday training with an over sized weapon.

 **[Guardians of Gamindustri]**

There was about three ways this day could end, one would be him on the ground with Cave standing over him like the badass she is with an unimpressed look on her face. Two was going to be him on the ground with Cave standing over him like the badass she is with an impressed look on her face. Three was him standing over her with the crowd staring in awe as he defeated the person that was probably he strongest human in Gamindustri.

"Hm, larger crowd than I thought." Chika scratched her cheek with a look of surprise on her youthful face, "Welp, you still have ten minutes till you have to duke it out so do anything you want in that time!"

Scath looked around and saw Hikari and the disguised 5pb, they were chatting while the brown haired woman was confused why he was in the middle or why he called her here. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't explained himself yet had he? Well too late now, match was going to start any time soon so he started stretching.

Chika coughed to get his attention, "I didn't expect the crowd to get this large so soon but whatever, the fight's gonna start in one minute and counting so get ready!"

He sent a quick smile to Cave before all emotion was wiped from his face, his halberd's pole slipped from his back and was now held in his hands. The axe head was touching the ground while the wind picked up around him.

Cave returned his smile with a smirk before she schooled her emotions and withdrew her Necromancer's Wrath, red razor sharp scissor-shaped blade. She began releasing her aura, Scath's eyes widened slightly as he felt his knees buckle slightly from the pure pressure alone.

 _[Planeptune]_

"Iffy! Iffy! Come quick you got to see this!" Compa hurriedly shouted as she bounced slightly at the couch, her eyes glued to the Live TV. She nervously bit her nails as she felt her worries grow and grow in her chest, "Iffy!"

"What?" Asked the brown haired woman, she had a smudge of black oil on her cheek which was wiped by a piece of cloth. Her brows rose when she spotted Compa looking nervous beyond belief, then her eyes widened immensely when her eyes landed on the TV. "Histoire!"

The Tome Fairy sped down from the room next door and her eyes landed on the two nervous women, "What the goodness is with all the commotio- oh... oh my..."

"He's gonna get killed!" IF panicked, "I gotta do something!"

She quickly dialed his number, thankfully he app she installed was still installed so he didn't have to press anything to answer her. "Scath! Stop this at on-"

 _"No can do, Sis,"_ She could just feel the smirk on his face, _"I far too hyped to stop now!"_

"I said, stop his before y- bastard hung up on me!" IF cried.

Compa tried, "Here let me try,"

 _"Compa? Kinda busy now so talk to you later,"_ She pouted, still no word exchanged.

Nepgear came down from the stairs, yawning as she just woke up from a well deserved nap, "What's up?"

Then she saw the TV. "Oh, is there a fight going on?"

Compa was still pouting as she spoke, "Iffy's little brother's fighting Cave on live TV."

"Oh! Can I watch?" Compa petted the seat beside her, "Oh, should I get some popcorn?"

"My beloved little brother's about to get his ass handed to him!" IF began pacing, "I-I-I need to get to Leanbox! I need to stop him before he hurts himself!"

She was topped by Histoire, "My apologies but, Scath is a strong Member of the Guild. He can take a beating or two, while I am not happy to say this but, you must believe in your brother and support his decision like a good sister would."

"I-I'm a great sister!" She argued, but the look in the Tome Fairy's eyes left no room for argument, "Fine, this doesn't make me happy."

"Hey! The fight's starting!" IF's eyes widened as she jumped back down on the couch and watched the TV with eagle eyes, Histoire hovered beside Compa's head as Nepgear began watching with sparkling eyes.

 _[Leanbox]_

Scath dashed towards the woman with incredible speed, Target Cave: Status: Normal. Health: High. Mana: High. Plan of Attack; Overwhelm with a barrage of swings and magic, heal whenever Health gets low. Success will depend on use of items, timing of steps, execution of steps, control of strength and use of speed.

Cave danced around his swings like a fish in water, if he swung diagonally she would lean back and towards his start. If he swung vertical she would re-direct his swing and make it clash with the ground, it didn't stay there as he immediately goes in and hit her with the end of his pole. When he turned around he had to lean back as a flash of red almost met his eyes, only lightly cutting at his nose. This repeated for a few times before he had enough and blasted her point blank with **[Razor Winds]** , smirking when he say it do significant damage and pale when she smiled 'pleasantly.'

"Here I come," Was all the warning he needed to get the hell back, dodging every three to five swings. Target Cave was taking his plan of attack and was now using it on him, his eyes narrowed before he began retaliating. Ignoring the large number of injuries he got as he gave back double of what he received, "Hm, you are getting a little annoying."

He smirked, "I'm not a little brother if I'm not,"

Scath jumped over her scissors and reached out his leg for a kick and when his leg met metal, he began pondering if he should cut off a few feet from his weapon to match his old one... actually, why not do it now, this extra three feet was annoying the hell out of him.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" His brow rose why was she asking something in the middle of a fight? Not that he had a problem, he kinda needed the break as he was already panting while she hadn't even broken a sweat. "Does this... remind you of something?"

"No, why?" He saw her eyes gain a flash of disappointment, "Is there something wrong?"

She shook her head, "No." _'I thought he would remember with a nice fight... then again, we are just starting.'_

Might as well not keep the crowd waiting, "I shall show you the power of Leanbox's SMD,"

Oh shit, "This ain't ending yet!"

With his slightly superior speed he landed quite a few hits on her person, not enough to do significant damage or flip the tables, but enough to make this fight not a cheat battle. The sounds of metal clashing against metal clouded the air as they began dancing around each other, his speed allowing him to match her blow per blow but her superior strength made him consider using a few Nep Bulls... no, that was a stupid question.

He crushed the bottle and let the liquid go into his body as energy, his cuts began healing while his energy recovered. No body ever said there was a rule against Items, right? And the use of items were always allowed in every fight, right? There was absolutely nothing wrong with him using items.

"I see," Cave nodded, "Speed and Items, that is your plan of attack."

He chuckled, "Was it that obvious?"

Damn, now he was without a plan... he really lacked his sister's foresight so he didn't make another plan as he was depending on his first one working. That was a major mistake in his part, "Yes, then I suppose I shall use Items as well then."

He gritted his teeth, "It is only fair."

Well there goes any chance of winning.

Every swing he made was dodged as was every swing she was made deflected, it was a exchange of dodging and deflecting, of evasion and speed, of range and strength. At the moment they were at a stalemate but he knew that if this kept up he would lose, it has been only half an hour and he was already feeling his arms going numb. What he had done was still isn't enough to impress her to join him, well, he was aiming to beat her so if she was impressed was merely a bonus.

His eyes started glowing green, " **[Guide my Halberd-** " Cave stopped her onslaught, curious of what he has in store for her, **"-Green Dragon Crescent Blade]!"** She rose a brow as a green Chinese Dragon made of wind engulfed the teen's arm and his weapon, it was quite an interesting sight, the wind was constantly shifting so it's 'scales' looked more like fur flowing in the wind while its fangs were like a green flame. Her eyes spotted a leaf coming towards the wind construct and was almost impressed to see it vanish once it got within three meters of the dragon, even from here she could feel the sheer amount of pressure it was releasing.

Frankly it was amazing how one so young could have such control.

"Here I go!" He grunted, "Take my load, Cave!"

Fully confident in her ability to block, she merely rose her scissors to intercept the dragon of wind and was actually getting pushed back. The sharp blades of wind flying out of it cutting her dress here and there while some landed on her face, she smirked, _'That is a strong skill, I wonder how my Black Label would fare against it... no, that would_ _end the match immediately,'_ She didn't want that... for now at least.

"Dammit!" The dragon faded as Scath jumped back, "The rumors _are_ true, you're really strong!"

His smile... a certain dark brown haired boy with piercing green eyes grinning flashed in her eyes, she shook her head to get rid of the image, not the tine to reminisce the past. He forgot her, he forget their promise, thus... she would show him no mercy.

Cave's eyes darkened, "Scath."

"Y-Yeah?" He was feeling he never should've stopped.

"If you are able to dodge, or survive this attack, then I will join you regardless of this battle's outcome." Scath blinked.

His eyes widened, the area, the people, Hikari and Lyrica vanished. Replaced by he endless void of darkness and only...

 ** _[Ping]_**

 ** _[Ping]_**

 ** _[Ping]_**

 ** _[Ping]_**

 ** _[Ping]_**

 ** _[Ping]_**

 ** _[Ping]_**

Cave began walking, he would've intercepted her but his whole body refused to move... no, it felt like he was being weighed down by something far heavier. Scath channeled his mana through his body and was able to moved his arm, thwn his leg and soon after he was able to regain his mobility.

Just in time too.

 ** _"[Black Label]"_**

The only word worthy to be used to describe what happened next was, _Bullet Hell,_ even with the lessons he had on dancing and dodgin he was only able to dodge some but most was able to graze his body. He fell to his knees with blood dripping down his arm and chest, finally... finally the hell stopped.

His eye followed the woman's hand as she slowly trailed it up her abdomen, her bountiful, perky breasts which bounced slightly as she snapped her fingers.

 ** _"Grahhhh!"_** Did he just explode?! Did he just freaking explode?!

Cave jumped high.

 ** _"This is the end!"_**

One bee.

Two bees...

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" He crushed some items to increase his speed, thankfully that did the trick as he was hit a lot fewer than last time... wait, what was that charging noise? Slowly, he looked up and saw Cave with the two bees charging energy into sphere in front of them. Scath gulped and prepared his Halberd.

This was going to hurt... this was going to hurt _really_ badly.

 **[Guardian's of Gamindustri]**

"I'm gonna kill her!" IF roared. Even Compa's ever calming presence didn't help... as she was quietly plotting a certain red head's demise. Histoire was just concerned while Nepgear was both concerned and in awe, she had never seen so many bullets in her life, nor had she seen where they even came out from! Though, this wasn't the time to think about where bullets come from, it was to stop IF from going on a rampage on Leanbox as she stared at her brother's prone, charred body.

"Hm? Oh thank goodness," They turned to Histoire as she released a tiny breath of relief, "Scath is alive, albeit barely."

 _[Leanbox]_

"Nnng..." Scath groaned, then coughed and wheezed. "Gah!" This sharp pain in his body felt like someone was stabbing him with a rusty barbed knife then twisted it in there without removing any flesh! "Nnnng..."

"Do you surrender?" She did not expect it to do this much damage, yet, deals were deals. He survived, albeit barely, and was now trying to regain his breath. Actually if something was going to kill him it would be the lack of oxygen in his lungs. "Scath?"

After a few more minutes of hacking, he finally managed to get a clean breath of air, "Mmnn, I'm... not... done... yet!" His bones may shatter, his life may flutter but as long as he was breathing, standing and moving. This fight, was not over yet!

Cave smirked, "Tenacious, aren't you?"

"You... got... it..." He smirked, numbly raising a hand he made one weak sphere of wind and sent it towards the calm faced Cave, several second passed before it suddenly exploded in speed and slammed into her chest.

Whatever was keeping her decent from above, was now in tatters. "Hmm..." Cave blushed slightly as she draped her hand across her bountiful chest as some men in the crowd died of blood lost while Scath's shaking hand increased hundred fold. "..."

Slowly, like a wolf stalking its prey, Cave approached the trembling Scath with her eyes covered by her bangs. Wordlessly, he took of his amazingly intact jacket and wrapped it around the woman's shoulders. Now all that could be seen was the middle of her tits, "You will take responsibility."

Were the words he last heard before passing out, cause fainting is for women.

Cave sighed and pulled the jacket closer so it would cover more, "The match is over,"

 **[Guardians of Gamindustri]**

When he woke up after the fight he expected his body to be aching beyond belief with only his curiosity driving him to look around, he did not expect Hikari, the woman that kicked him out of her house from accidentally seeing her bare back, launch herself at him the moment he opens his eye. With a smile of uncertainty, he awkwardly petted the woman's head as 5pb entered the room with two plates of food in her hand.

"Oh!" 5pb blinked, "I'm so relieved you woke up!"

He looked around once more, white tiles, white walls, white windows, white sheets and white panti- wait what? "Hikari... the hell?!"

Hikari grinned as she rose her head, "I thought you would've like being woken up with a pair of freshly worn panties on you fac-"

"No!" He shouted, "Arg- ah, ow, ow, ow?!" _'Freshly... worn...?'_

The brown haired woman slapped him lightly on the arm, "Don't shout! You're still recovering and mana's prohibited in the hospital unless I'm a doctor or a nurse!"

"And she even tried pretending to be one," 5pb took a seat and placed the food on the table beside him, "They said you should eat this, the one on the left is the main meal while the one on the right is for later. The estimated time for your release is at least two more hours since Cave insisted they use magic."

Hikari rapidly bobbed her head, "Yeah! They even threatened to kick me out! Doctors are big meanies!"

"They're just following the rules," 5pb said, "You can't fault them for that."

She pouted, "But still! I'm a certified Junior Guild Member! I should have more than enough rights to use magic whenever and wherever I please!"

"Just because you can doesn't mean you should!" 5pb abolished her pouting, "I-I mean, y-you tried electrocuting him!"

She crossed her arms, "He tried to _grope_ me! While I was asleep! How could I _not_?"

"S-Still..." 5pb lowered her head with an air of depression, Hikari puffed out her flatter than a board chest in pride of winning that argument. "I-I'm going home."

Hikari blinked, then smiled teasingly, " _Oh_? I see, I see, well then try not to make too much of a mess while I'm gone!"

 _"That's what I should say to you,"_ 5pb mumbled. "P-Please take it easy for now Scath, you looked like you were put into a meat grinder when you first came in."

"Thanks for the concern," He rubbed the back of his head, "Looks like all I'm good for is causing people to worry, and here I thought we men were supposed to be the one to worry."

Hikari jumped on his legs, "Oh don't feel so down! Cave's at least fifty levels above you! It was actually surprising you actually caused damage or even hit, are you sure that halberd of yours is weaker than Invidia?"

He nodded confidently, "Yeah, not only am I familiar with its shape, weight and size but it was also enhanced through countless visits to the shop and I grew with it... dammit."

"Hm?"

"Oh no, nothing..." He looked out the window, "We fought at twelve... so I guess I'll be leaving for Lastation tomorrow then."

Her eyes widened, "L-Lastation? D-Do you have some, uh, business there or something?"

He nodded, still looking out of the window, the clear blue sky was now an burnt orange plain with no clouds in sight and the sun descending down its path. Looking down he saw the streets of Leanbox as busy and calm as they always have been however, when a blue speck came into view the people immediately crowded her. Must be an idol or something, hope Lyrica doesn't get caught in it and get trampled.

"Hey!" Scath turned to look at Hikari, she was now wearing a white kimono top with detached sleeves to show her shoulders and a red skirt. It was what people of the East like to wear if he remembered right, good for her, she was way more in touch of her origins than he ever has. "A-Answer me or something..."

"Huh? Oh right," She said something about Lastation right? He was too distracted with the sky, "Sister said I have to help the Guild for a week at most so I'll be heading there first thing tomorrow."

He won't lie... he was tempted to swim there instead.

"D-Do I have to go?" Hikari fingered her hair.

Scath shook his head, "No not really, I can go to work there by myself and you could just wait for me here in Leanbox."

"I-I'll go..." She gulped. "I-I think I'll go home to pack my things,"

"We aren't going on a vacation or moving!" He reminded.

...Hopefully she would listen to him and _not_ pack her entire wardrobe.

Scath looked around, no doctors, no nurses, no Hikari and no Lyrica... and no pain in his body. Yeah, he was ready to go. The window beside him should be a decent way to get out, the fall wasn't that far, maybe two, three stories high? He dropped down from higher so he was used to this. Clothe-wise he was already wearing his usual garb of a black jacket with grey and blue accents and a plain dark emerald green shirt, he was wearing pants and combat boots.

Much like his sister his jacket was over-sized but not enough to cover his sleeves like her, more like it reached down his feet. It was where he keeps his items in place of where sister places her phones, although his had way more pockets due to that fact, it was nice that he was tall so the large number of pockets wasn't much of an issue.

Took a while to get used to this attire though, shaft keeps getting caught in the fabric but after days of practice he never had to worry about that ever again.

"Mister Scath, you are free to... go?" The room was empty with only the fluttering curtains and open window to indicate that someone was here, "...Miss Cave is going to kill me."

 **[Guardians of Gamindustri]**

The people were staring... they were staring... they were whispering... they were pointing... they were laughing... she could feel it. She could feel _all_ of it, she didn't need sight to see that they were staring at her. From what she knew she was a rather odd looking girl, with silver-white hair and _blood_ red eyes. From what she could remember, her clothes were a pale grey uniform with red accents and detached sleeves with the same coloring, her skirt was also a blood red color.

She was blind so she didn't know how she looked like.

She was blind so she didn't know how _anything_ looked like.

She was blind... so she relied on her other senses to live.

Hearing, Smell and Touch. Those were what helped her survive this long in this world, with her butcher knife strapped to her waist she knew she was an odd sight. Although, what those _people_ thought of her mattered little to her, within fourteen years of age she was younger than most and was officially the youngest Junior Guild Member that was closest to being Senior in the Lastation Branch. With only magic being her guide and her weapon.

"Heh, she's a total 9 dude!" She heard two males whisper, by the sound and pitch they were both in they're teenage years and were completely inexperienced in the art of combat and self-defense... in simpler words, complete garbage to her. No, that was too light. They were complete garbage, and were total wimps. Once she turned towards their direction she heard a yelp of surprise and sounds of four legs carrying two separate torsos. "I ain't dealing with crazy's!"

She felt her lips turn down, _'Crazy...? That's...'_

She couldn't really confirm their words.

Nor deny them.

So she chose to ignore them.

If she remembered right then she was in the land of Leanbox, the land of Green Pastures. Her reason for being here was simple... she was looking for _him_.

Of similar status, only from the Planeptune Branch. She was told that he was supposed to be heading towards Lastation and was most likely finishing up any loose ends, or is relaxing in an arcade. His energy was supposed to be of the Wind Element and was very strong, that was how she was going to identify him, they didn't say his name nor did she bother with researching about him in the library.

She heard doors open and the sounds of an arcade filled her ears, she frowned, this was what she hated with arcade. It was too loud for her tastes, but orders were orders, _he_ felt like he was nearby so she followed his energy signature towards the very back. "..."

The signal was playing what sounds like a bullet hell shoot 'em up game, by the sounds of the game he had been playing for a pretty long time. "Ah!"

He just lost, and had now noticed her presence, "...And you are?"

"Aishi Hitogoroshi of the Lastation Guild Branch, first name Aishi," She replied, "And you are...?"

"Sath of the Planeptune Guild Branch," This was him, "It's nice to meet you Aishi."

Now... how to say she was supposed to be his new permanent partner?

 **[Guardians of Gamindustri]**

 **AN: Thanks for reading and Feedback is much appreciated!**

 **-Please follow, favorite or Review**

 **-All OCs have purpose and I am not just putting them there cause I want to.** **Most of** **which are female because of Neptunia, must I say more?**


	5. Candidate of Purple Progress

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any of the references made.**

 **Summary: All he could see was darkness, the dark abyss to his right, the infinite void to his left. Nothing but the dark, cold grasp of death to his back and the smile of death itself in front. Was it a dream? Was it a vision? He didn't know, what was important now was that he had to help his sister, dammit.**

 **Reminder: Everything is planned, if you don't like where I'm going then you're free to leave whenever you want.**

 **-This is Fanfiction, anything could happen.**

 **-Side Note: Only one Candidate and No CPUs for Scath with a maximum of two females including said candidate... cause anymore than that, will lead to this story derailing _way_ out of my control.**

 **[Guardians of Gamindustri]**

"...Scath, who is that?" Hikari felt strangely threatened, like she was going to be replaced. The young man just shrugged as they made they way towards the Basilicom, Chika said she had something she wanted them to do before they make their way towards Lastation and they heard Cave was going to be there as well so they were going to go pick her up.

Aishi bowed, "I am Aishi Hitogoroshi, first name Aishi." This woman, her energy felt like static and was constantly changing. "The the Orders of the Leaders of the Lastation Guild Branch and the Oracles. I am now Scath's permanent partner, as he is to me, as per their orders."

Without another word the brown haired woman snapped her neck to him, her eyes turning serious, "Explain."

"T-This is actually the first time I heard of this as well," He scratched his cheek. "Lady Histoire didn't say anything about this nor did my Sister."

"Allow me to explain," Aishi offered, "As you may know, the crime rates of ASIC has grown to an exponential high as of this year and they have felt it appropriate to pair those closest to becoming Senior Members as of now within the four Nations so that they may grow stronger and act as a repellent for their works. This is also in order to improve relationships of the four nations within Gamindustri."

She pointed to Scath, "As for the 'permanent' part. Scath and I are asked to cooperate with two others, from Leanbox and Lowee, currently the one from Leanbox is now in Planeptune while the one of Lowee is dealing with family matters and is unable to join us until later."

"So I'm now part of a four man cell?" He didn't know how to feel about that, despite his recent losing streak he was confident in his ability in combat where his defeat wasn't certain. As for the 'closest to becoming Senior Members' he only had to complete another couple hundred of Quests before he was on the same rank as his Sister.

His Combat Capabilities were enough to consider him as a low level Senior Member, training by oneself could only do so much before it would just become repetitive.

Sister said he was limiting himself by not having an end goal, in terms of growth at least.

"B-But I'm his partner now!" Hikari with the complaint of the day.

Aishi nodded, "Yes, we are aware. We will not force you to separate from him, however, I must take your place."

She frowned, "T-That... No! I won't hand it over!"

"You were not asked," Aishi turned to him, "We are arriving in the Basilicom in 5 minutes, may I request a complete explanation in why we are heading there?"

Scath sighed as Hikari puffed her cheeks, "Chika asked me to investigate the new Viral Monsters, she suggested I take Cave with me while I do that and right now we're heading there because she has something to say to us."

Aishi nodded, "Understood, how many jobs are you currently doing?"

"Right now? Two, one from my Branch and the one we're doing right now." They have arrived, Cave was there standing behind Chika with a worried look on her face which was wiped when they arrived. "Good Morning."

"Good morning," Chika greeted, "And who is this young woman?"

"I am Aishi Hitogoroshi, first name Aishi," She bowed, "May I ask why you have asked Scath and Hikari here?"

Chika chuckled, "Right to the point."

"Well then, what I wanted to ask is very simple," She gave him a envelope with the symbol of Leanbox on the middle, "Give this letter to the Oracle of Lastation. I would prefer you to give it as soon as you can but if you must then it can wait for two whole days."

Scath pocketed the letter, "Right, well then I already bought us tickets so all we need to do is head for the harbors and wait for the boat," _'Damn, I wanted to swim,'_

Cave nodded, "Very well, shall we depart?"

 **[Guardians of Gamindustri]**

The ride on the boat was... much more awkward than he would've expected. They drew lots for who gets to sit next to who for some reason. He got to sit with Cave while Hikari had to sit with Aishi, the blind silver haired woman merely kept looking at him the whole time while Hikari keeps trying to incinerate her with her eyes. He felt some electricity build up from time to time, but other than that, the ride was as smooth as a baby's bum.

Cave spent the time pointing out the flaws in his technique while he listened intently, any advice, no matter how ridiculous it sounded at first, was definitely going to become useful someday. She was like the teacher he never asked for, and never had, he developed _everything_ he had at his disposal from watching others and reading books.

It was a good way to rest his muscles, too much work without rest was more damaging that it first sounds like.

The ride took a total of three hours, beating the seven hours he took to swim there.

Upon arrival Hikari immediately clung unto his arm with her eyes darting everywhere, his free hand rose to pet her on the head as Aishi came back with Cave with a map in her hand. She handed him the map and marked some places, "This is the Guild, the Basilicom and this is my house. We are going to stay here for a week correct?"

Scath nodded, "Thanks for letting us stay at your house."

The silver haired woman nodded, "That is of no problem, _I_ am your partner," Hikari gritted her teeth, "Something as little as this is not much of a problem,"

Cave tapped his shoulder, "My apologies but may we start heading towards the Basilicom?"

Scath forced himself to look away from the glaring woman, "R-Right."

He hadn't been to Lastation before so this was the first time he had ever been here. From common information it was called the Land of Black Regality and was also called the Heart of Gamindustri due to its positioning. Odd, since there was no nation to its right since there was just the great ocean and beyond.

"Aishi," She stood at attention, "You're from Lastation, what can you tell us about the situation here?"

"There have been multiple sightings of monsters not supposed to have access to Viral appearing in the surrounding Dungeons." Aishi answered, "Other than that, ASIC activity has not been making any public appearances,"

"Hm, alright... anything else?" Aishi shook her head, "Alright, after we give the letter to the Basilicom we're heading towards the Guild. Any complaints?"

No one said anything, so he took their silence as a 'Yes' and followed the map towards the Basilicom. It took them half an hour and even then they had trouble with the counter since they for some reason didn't trust them because they had Aishi with them, odd but when he showed them the letter itself they gritted their teeth and let them pass. Apparently the Oracle was out on business for the moment and can't meet them, she's expected to come back in a few hours but Hikari refused to stay in one place so they made their way towards the Guild.

Which was _almost_ devoid of anyone other than the guards and the people at the counters, the bulletin board was completely empty so even if he wasn't here to gather info, he would've just stood around looking like an idiot without a purpose.

"Excuse me," Scath began talking with the woman at the counter, "Is there any requests available?"

The woman smiled, "Why yes, the four of you are in a group, correct? Then I have just the job for you."

Hikari leaned closer to his ear, "Why're we doing a job? I thought we were supposed to be investigating, like detectives!"

"We can investigate better if we're at the field," Aishi accepted the request paper from the smiling woman and handed it to Hikari.

She read it, "So we're supposed to look around Rebeat Resort for any sign of ASIC? If we do then we're to beat them within an inch of their life and tie them up for all the public to see."

"Stop that," Scath took the paper, "Huh, well... you weren't lying per se, but we don't have to tie them up. Just need to take them to prison or to the interrogation. So where are those buildings?"

"The prison is towards the top right of the Lastation Capital, while the Interrogation Building is on the complete other side," Aisha informed, "The total population of the Capital is approximately one billion while there are smaller towns surrounding the Capital with populations ranging from one hundred thousand to five hundred thousand."

"The latter information isn't needed but appreciated," Scath murmured, "Cave, have you been to Lastation before?"

The red haired woman nodded, "Once on an escort mission."

"Hikari?"

"Y-Yeah, we went here for a test when we first got together," Hikari mumbled her eyes looking everywhere, "We only went to Endless Zone though, we didn't step foot into Lastation's Capital or any of the surrounding villages."

Scath nodded and turned around then froze, "Everyone, split!"

They looked confused but followed his order, Cave hid by leaning into a dark corner, Aisha blended into the crowd and Hikari jumped behind the woman's counter and forced her to not sell her out... with magic. Scath looked around and hid with Aisha, the woman felt his energy come closer and turned to his direction, "Why are we hiding?"

He turned to her and whispered, "I saw my sister,"

"...And?"

Scath opened his mouth to respond but his brow rose when he saw Compa and a lilac haired girl walk into the Guild, his sister was looking around, her eyes eventually landing and deadpanning. "Crap."

"What is it?"

"I don't have an inventory so..." Ten foot tall Halberd, just in case someone forgot. "How do one even get tha- guh!"

"Aw, that's cute Scath," Compa 'smiled', "Now come here and let's 'catch' up. I got tons of questions for you!"

"...Scath?" Aishi frowned, feeling his energy signal slowly go farther and farther away, "Hm..."

"G-Guh, C-Compa! Y-You're choking me!" The woman didn't listen, she just kept dragging him with a surprising display of strength, they must've made quite a sight. A young man about a head taller than her getting dragged by the back of his collar, he opened an eye to see that she was dragging him towards his sister. When IF saw someone making sounds of being choked, she rose her brow when she saw both him and Compa.

"H-Hey sis," He scratched his chin, "Long time no see,"

She 'smiled,' "I guess... so, _why_ were you fighting the strongest woman in Leanbox?"

Compa nodded, "Yeah, _why_?"

Scath glanced to the corner, Cave was not there, she moved elsewhere. He glanced at the counter, Hikari's ahoge (The hell?) was poking from the counter and was shaking. He glanced at the crowd and didn't see a speck of white hair, Aishi followed Cave's example and moved away... so then he was alone. Just... great.

"W-Well," He rubbed his neck, a tick when he was nervous, "I, uh, I, uh, uhm..."

His sister placed her hands on her hips and leaned forward, _"Well?"_

Scath gulped and look around for _anything_ to get him out of this situation, cause even though he's being a total pussy right now, one does _not_ mess with a angry fictional woman which happens to be your over protective older sister. This was not a good situation for him whatsoever, even if Compa's majestic tittes were pressing on his arm as she held it to keep him from running.

...He should not have thought of that of his childhood friend/surrogate sister even though almost everyone in the medical industry and the neighborhood knew that to be completely true.

"Ah, uhm," Why was he having so much trouble?! He just had to say she asked him to and then he'll just have to endure being scolded from both women, and he'll be home free! Well, not technically, "I... was... trying to... get her to... _teach_ me?"

...Dammit!

...Wait a second... That actually sound like a very good idea.

IF rose her brow, "Teach you? What does she have to teach you?"

"There's a lot of things actually," Scath coughed, might as well roll with it. "S-So how have you two been?"

IF opened her mouth to say something but a lilac haired girl, whom he was sure he met from somewhere, came back with a smiling black haired girl whose smile all but evaporated when she spotted the three of them. His sister's expression basically said, 'We'll talk later,' and approached her. Compa (un)fortunately let him go to address the new comer.

Someone grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him towards one of the rooms and into another and into another, pretty soon he didn't even know where they were now.

"W-Wait!" She didn't. "Aishi!"

Now she did, "What is it?"

"Do you even know where you're going?"

"Do not worry, I know this place like the back of my hand."

"...So you don't have a single idea?"

"Literally speaking, yes."

"...Do you remember how to get back? We kinda left Hikari and Cave back at the lobby." They also went through a ton of doors to get to this place, and by the CPUs, this place was _massive!_ And it also almost completely consisted of hallways with doors. "I think you just made more trouble for us,"

"That is of no concern," She turned to him, "Cave had found me and said we shall meet again at Rebeat Resort. She had also taken Hikari with her, so we only need to meet her at the designated location."

Scath glanced back, "That's for the best... and... thanks for saving me there."

"That is of no concern, we are now partners after all," She smiled. "However, I very much suggest that we run to the hills. I feel one energy signal honing in on us and it is moving very quickly. I estimate its time till confrontation to be... five minutes."

Scath switched their hands so he was holding her's instead, "We're using the windows, I know the way to Rebeat Resort so you don't have to say anything, just don't let go."

She nodded, "Understood."

 **[Guardians of Gamindustri]**

Rebeat Resort, it was a land filled with water with metal platforms acting as the ground. Monsters were crawling and floating everywhere, Cave noticed Hikari's whole demeanor changed the moment she enters battle, she was more... serious, focused and calm. It was actually frightening at how focused she could be when in combat Hikari said she almost gets tunnel vision every time if she wasn't careful, fortunately careful was her middle name... quite literally... in Eastern Tongue at least.

"So, where's the rendezvous point supposed to be?" The brown haired woman questioned her senior, "You did say where we were supposed to meet, right?"

"Aishi's energy sensing stretches for quite a distance so we just need to keep moving," She answered.

"Huh, oh, I didn't know that." Hikari scratched her head, "Since when could she sense energy... wait, how could she sense energy?!"

Cave turned to her, "That, I'm afraid is not something I know."

"So we gotta ask her then?" Hikari pouted, "Aww, here I was hoping to avoid that."

"Speaking of avoid, Scath looked like he wanted and tried to avoid confronting his sister," Cave muttered, "Do you know why?"

Hikari blinked, then burst into laughter much to Cave's confusion, "Hahaha! Well, that's completely my fault... partially anyway. The rest is all them."

"I pranked her," Her purple eyes gleamed with he desire to cause mischief, "And _man_ was it satisfying,"

"Oh right, they didn't know he was going to fight you... _neither did I actually_ ," Hikari muttered, "I don't know about you, but if _my_ little brother was reduced to a charred lump of flesh then I would try to make him stay with me."

"...You have a-"

"Nah!" She cut in, "Anyway, what about you? What made you want to fight him?"

"I merely wanted to test his strength."

"And the **[** **Black Label]**? He doesn't even have an **[** **EXE]** yet! Neither do I for that matter." She mumbled at the end, breaking the wall slightly with a streak of lightning. The area around them was water so using **[Burning Will]** , quite literally was the only non-lightning spells she knew that isn't for healing, was out of question. If enough water was applied then it would just go out.

Cave hummed, "Well... I suppose I went a bit overboard, but he was strangely calm afterwards, does he not want to get stronger so that he may win if we fight again?"

Hikari hummed, "I don't know much about him for the last four years, but I do know that he hates losing, he's probably plotting the perfect plan to up his training so he can beat your sweet ass!"

"...Maybe I should offer it to motivate him," Cave muttered.

"Offer... Cave! I didn't expect you to be that kind of person?!" Hikari gasped, "Who knew, the famous Cave, offering to give her sweet _, sweet_ ass to motivate a healthy hot blooded male."

"What?" Her eyes dulled, "No, I did not mean _that_."

Hikari giggled, "I know, I know, I'm just messing with ya."

 **[Guardians of Gamindustri]**

"Are you sure she didn't say _anything_?" Scath tried to lead, truly he did, but he just can't be a good lead without even knowing what he was supposed to do! Someone might pull it off, but him? Yeah, that'd be a nice dream. "At this rate we might as well bump into my sister since we're just going in circles."

"Positive," Aishi nodded, walking beside him with her senses pulsing every so often. "I believe it is because of the one known as 'Nepgear' has spotted her speaking to Hikari. She did not have enough time to properly tell me the details."

'Nepgear? Isn't that the CPU Candidate that disappeared three years ago along with the CPUs?' His shoulders slacked, "I guess we can't do anything then, let's get going, we might find them at the very end... or else we'll find my sister instead."

"Is that not preferable?" Scath scratched his cheek, "...Is it a family matter?"

"Trust me, I want her to help us, but..." He shook his head, "No, Its just... I know this is not a good reason, but... she's really busy at the moment and I don't want to add more work to her load... well, I guess its for my own benefit too."

"...I don't follow."

Scath crossed his arms, "Well, think of it like this." He turned to her, "Imagine her as the one person you don't want to trouble more than necessary when you can do it on you own, or someone who's already working herself to the bone without a moment's of rest. Its just... I don't want her to overwork herself more than she already is."

"I mean, she has Compa to help her sometimes, yes," He nodded. "But still..."

"I believe you are not making much sense," Aishi furrowed her brows, "Is it not the duty of the older sibling to assist their younger siblings if the need calls for it?"

"Well, yeah, but... she kinda has the bad habit of doing everything on her own." He sighed, "So I don't get any experience."

Aishi nodded and didn't speak another word, in their world experience was basically everything. Skills, Talents and Knowledge were all sub-par when it comes to experience, of course if someone has enough of any of those they could possibly beat someone with more experience but the possibility of that happening was slim, not non-existent, but slim.

It was even worse in their world of fighters, if one doesn't have experience, then one's own Efforts in training and all those that were mentioned before were... regrettably tantamount to a toddler experiencing their first steps.

Or forcing yourself to the front lines in a 'lose and die' war against an opponent not afraid to wipe humanity off Gaimindustri. Or facing an murderous opponent and being frozen within the first moment within their killing intent.

...Or something like that, she didn't have much experience in those things as she had just been a Junior Guild Member for a total of four years.

The estimated time a Junior moves up to Senior was ten, so she was probably considered a prodigy despite her blindness. Then again, once could only join the Guild at 15 years of age, she was a special case as she got through only through a special project starting in Leanbox to Lastation. It wasn't made to public as it involved forcing 10 year olds travel the world on their own without any supervision other than the satellite used to track them.

Anyone could join, but a chosen few had no choice _but_ to join.

She was one of those.

And so was Hikari and Scath actually.

"Argh!" Their neck snapped at the shout, "I told you to stop calling me that!"

Then another voice, "ASIC, huh? Stay back, Nepgear, let me handle this one."

"No way! I'm fighting too, I can't let her get away with harming my childhood friends!"

The sounds of gun shots and metal clashing with metal met their ears, they were still quite a distance but Aishi could sense two very bright energy signals with a slightly dark signal constantly clashing with them.

"Aishi, make sure to follow me. Don't lose my signal." Scath said as he brought out his halberd. "This sounds like trouble brewing."

"Understood."

He jumped into the fray just as the lilac haired girl was about to deal the finishing blow, his eyes narrowed at her glowing form, it felt familiar but... he can't remember. Still, he saw his sister leaning on the wall with a cut on her cheek and the only weapon that could do that was this girl's blade and the other one's guns. He pointed his weapon at her as the girl gulped at the his entrance.

They were also the CPU Candidates... not good.

"W-Who the hell is he?!" Linda frowned, "Dammit. Whoever the hell you are, mind taking these two broads? I swear I'll put in a good word for ASIC for ya!" _'Hehe, two CPUs against one normal person's just plain cheating. This guy should be enough of a distraction.'_

Scath frowned and lowered his halberd, the axe head almost meeting the ground, the lilac haired one looked hesitant while the white haired one looked both shocked and betrayed. Still, she shook that away and focused on him.

"W-Who are you?" Nepgear asked.

Scath didn't say anything as Aishi appeared behind him with her hands on her butcher knife while she began muttering chants, "...I don't have to tell you."

He charged like the wind, the girl barely managed to get her blade up to shift his strike and barely leaned back when he tried to smack her with the end. This continued for quite a while until the other one began shooting him, he didn't dodge bullets often so he was struck a few times, thankfully it only hindered him for a few seconds and didn't hit any vital areas.

 _'Nepgear...'_ Uni gritted her teeth as her anger began to boil. Why... why was _she_ here instead of her sister?! Someone, please tell her why?! Tsk, questions for later, restraining this male come first...

"Bone to Bone, **[Hellish Banquet]**!" Aishi cried as she finished chanting, the floor beneath the white haired girl turned into a purple-ish red-ish vortex, she didn't react much to it, but when skeleton hands shot out and grabbed her legs. The girl had no choice but to stop assisting Nepgear and free herself before she was dragged down under. "Where are you looking?!"

Aishi was on her with her knife raised high, the girl's energy was bright, very bright and very strong. So locating her even when she's disoriented was more than a piece of cake. The large knife clashed with the girl's raised gun as the hands began dragging her down, her slashes were weak but quick, sacrificing power for speed.

Uni's eyes widened, _'S-So quick for a young human girl!'_

Nepgear grunted in effort, she didn't want to hurt him, so she was put on the defensive. Yet, at this rate she might have to go on the offensive if this goes on. The young man her age was relentless, there was no moment of rest between each swing, the clash of metal filled the air and she stares into the piercing, cold green eyes. "W-Wait! I-I'm not the enemy!"

Scath's eyes narrowed, he quickly glanced to the stirring IF and frowned, "That's what they all say..."

 _'Oh no!'_ His halberd was coming towards her from her south east, the gleaming metal flashed her eyes momentarily before a pink blur tackled Scath. "C-Compa?!"

"S-Stoppit!" Compa sat on top of the young man's back as he struggled like a worm, "I-It wasn't her!"

"Then who was it?!" He shouted, "You two were hurt! And only these two were around, what would you think I would assume?"

"I-It wasn't them... _please_ ," The struggle began receding, it seems Compa's words were taking effect, Aishi noticed the lowering of her partner's energy and as it was not fading after a certain point, that only meant Scath was unharmed. Uni gasped as she was shot out from the vortex, the girl was so close to being dragged into the realm of Anima it wasn't even funny. Aishi walked closer to Scath and waited for an explanation.

IF was still surprisingly out of it.

Once Scath stopped moving Compa hesistantly got off him and as the young man stood up he turned to the smaller woman. Nepgear gripped her blade in case he tried attacking her, but it slacked when he engulfed the woman in a tight hug, his words were. "I'm _so_ glad you're alright!"

"C-C'mon Scath, something like this isn't gonna take me down!" Compa smiled, widely.

"Still..." He let go of her, much to her disappointed and pouting. "What happened?"

Compa scratched her cheek, "W-Well, we were kinda ambushed while our guard was down."

Scath turned to Nepgear, his eyes asking 'Who are you?' "I-I'm Nepgear!"

They glinted with something akin to recognition, "...I'm Scath. Junior Guild Member of the Planeptune Branch."

Uni gritted her teeth and glared daggers at Nepgear and ignored the two newcomers, "Why? Why are **_you_** here and not my sister, huh?"

"Huh?"

"She didn't let me go with her three years ago," Her bangs brought a shadow over her eyes, "I could've saved them if I went! I could've done what you failed to do!"

"I... I'm really sorry... I couldn't help much back then, but..." Nepgear said, "I'm trying my best to rescue them now."

"Shut up!" She snapped, "I don't want to ever see you, or hear you're voice again!"

"Wait, Uni!"

Scath tried to understand what was happening, trust him he did, but with the information he has now it was very hard to come and stick with a proper answer. So he turned to Compa. Sadly, the woman was both shocked and saddened so she wasn't of much help and Aishi was probably as lost as he is now so their only hope of understanding was with Nepgear, who was busy coping with the fact that her friend ran away from her in tears, and his unconscious Sister.

"...Uhm, what just happened?" Scath asked, "I'm really lost here."

"I think you just witnessed what is called, 'drama,' I am not sure." Aishi tried, "It is either that or two possible lesbians encountering their first hurdle before eventually coming together later..."

Her latter sentence was completely ignored.

"So... shall we continue where we left off?" Compa smiled ominously, "Scath... you know I love you like a brother, right? Then you should understand how much you made me worry when the news showed you fighting Cave."

He gulped, maybe he should've complained about making that fight public. The woman just shushed him whenever he opened his mouth to answer and to say something, leading to her making her own conclusions thus making this more confusing than it is demeaning. Also...

This... this'll take a while.

So he'll think about the time he first met her... and then some time after that... and then some time after she dropped using his nickname for reasons unknown when she reached 13.

Just to save himself from being turned into a sleeping mess on the metallic platforms, since Compa has quite a mouth on her when he gets in trouble... he just realized that could mean _something_ else entirely... and he was contemplating on whether or not to feel aroused for that.

 **[Guardians of Gamindustri]**

 _"I'm so sorry to ask you to look after them," Their mother bowed to the pink haired woman, "But this is just something my husband and I can't ignore."_

 _He was very young, barely past his third year of age, so he just hid behind his mother's leg as his sister hugged the giggling pink haired girl. When the girl's eyes landed on him, he ducked his head again and ran towards his father as fast as his little legs could carry him... which was surprisingly fast for a toddler but very slow for anyone past that stage._

 _"Now, now, Scath. Go say hello, she won't bite," The older man turned and muttered, "Not like the last one,"_

 _"C'mon! Scath," IF pulled her brother's arm, "Come say hello to Compa!"_

 _The pink haired girl smiled and waved her hand, he shrunk under her friendly stare, "H-Hello, I'm... Scath."_

 _Compa immediately engulfed him in a hug, "Can I keep him?! Can I? Can I?!"_

 _He sent his mommy a look of help, his eyes widened when he was betrayed, "Hehehe, of course you can dear, just don't give him eggplants, he has terrible allergies to those." **'Purple Heart knows he vomits so much he'll probably vomit blood... from both sides.'**_

 _"What's al-ar-gies?" Compa asked._

 _"Something very dangerous," Her tone left no room for arguments or confusion for the young girl, IF just pouted as Scath melted into the girl's embrace after a couple minutes of struggling. The smile on his face made her want to smother him in her arms, she should be allowed that right? She was his older sister right? "IF dear,"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Don't."_

 _"...M'kay."_

 _IF pouted as she followed her fellow kids into the house as they left the adults to their own conversation, Compa had let go of the three year old and held his hand as she lead him into her home. Scath frowned and glanced back as his parents and Compa's parents. His parents looked very apologetic as his mother fingered her qatars and his father his gloves._

 _They were both Guild Members._

 _Both specialized in the art of combat... he wanted to be just like them, but he just can't seem to convince them with his puppy dog eyes to let him touch a weapon. His sister had one back home and was already being trained by their mother so why shouldn't he? Papa said that boys should be the ones doing the protecting, not being the one being protected. That was a dishonor to the male gender! Or so he preached._

 _Mommy said he shouldn't listen to him, and being the momma's boy he is, he ignored his papa's shocked and flabbergasted as he went back to being taught how to cook with mommy._

 _"Aww, you weren't listening!" Compa pouted, "Sa-Sa! Sa-Sa! Hey, listen!"_

 _He blinked and tilted his head, his brown locks bouncing at his movements as his innocent green eyes stared into her bright and warm pink orbs. The girl then rose his arm and poked something in it, the three year old blinked and looked at her... one... two... three. "Co...mpa...? *sniff*"_

 _"Hey! Don't be so rough on him!" IF brought his head into her little arms, "There, there, don't cry. Big sis is here!"_

 _Scath just sniffed then blinked, it... didn't hurt? IF was just glad she could hold him in her arms._

 _"Aww," Compa pouted and put away the straw and the glass of milk. "See? It doesn't hurt!"_

 _He hesitated for a few seconds before reaching out for the glass, leaving his sister's embrace and was now into Compa's. IF pouted and looked around for anything she could get Scath's attention with, he doesn't have any interest with dolls, he also doesn't have any interests in anything medical toys. He's scared of combs for some reason._

 _Maybe she shouldn't have shown him that book that said combs were basically gifts to say death in the Eastern Tongue._

 _Once he finished, the pink haired adults came in with their parents. Papa picked him up and whispered sone words that made no sense since he spoke in a different language, still, afterwards he looked extremely saddened. Mommy then picked him up after she finished showering IF with kisses leaving the girl to rub off the kiss marks on her face, "Once you grow up look after you're big sister for me okay?"_

 _"Mommy? Are you going somewhere?" He touched her cheek, "Don't cry..."_

 _"Heh, look at me Scath." Piercing green orbs met his innocent green eyes, "Whatever you do... oh Purple Heart, I can't do it!"_

 _"Dear," Papa hugged her, "Please... we don't have much time."_

 _"I-I know," Scath just continued wiping her tears, frowning when more just came out. "I... I love you both... I love you both, **so much**!"_

 _They dropped him as the other adults moved them towards the exit. He didn't say much, completely knowing that they would come back and they'll teach him how to fight once he shows them how reliable he is... starting with not crying and having Compa pamper him... his sister's hands moved a little too quick for his tastes, Compa's were more soft and comforting._

 _"Compa! Let's play!" The girl smiled brightly as she dragged him to her room, IF's eyes widened and followed them soon after, she was **not** losing her position as his favorite just because Compa was more lovable. Best friend of not, she will be his favorite. First tactic, get his attention long enough that she'll be able to do something..._

 _This'll be hard._

 **[Guardians of Gamindustri]**

"Cave!" Scath shouted, "Hikari!"

He frowned and jumped down from the pile of barely conscious monsters he used to stand on, the monsters here were kinda easy compared to the one in Gapain Fields, don't really know why. There was one unexpected Viral encounter, but it was a Boss Lizard... His method on killing those was a good old round of acid he stole from Compa's stash, don't know why she has it... probably for neutralizing other poison.

Flesh melted right off, didn't even take him two minutes to kill it afterwards... one the other hand, it was a really disturbing image... and sight.

"Where the hell are they?!" It has literally been two hours since they separated, so while they sorta finished their quest, this was actually kinda grating his nerves. "Hrmmm... Nepgear, any ideas?"

The lilac haired girl that came with the two women shook her head and let down the telescope he handed to her, "No, I don't see anything past that corner."

Scath sighed, "Bummer," He brought out the map of Rebeat Resort which was now riddled with red marks, if anyone doesn't mind he'll compare this map to a hieroglyph, "...Hrm..."

Nepgear tried looking at the map by standing on her toes, he noticed her troubles and lowered it so she could see it better. "How about that spot? We haven't tried that yet..."

He shook his head, "No, that's spot's a literal hot-spot for monsters."

"If you say so..." She frowned slightly, "Oh! I know, how about our phones. That should work, right?"

"...If I wasn't already annoyed with our lack of progress, I would say 'I love you,' for suggesting that." He hummed as the girl blushed at his words, "But, my phone's dead and the rest are either in repair or in pieces. No in between."

The two teens sighed before Scath stood up, "Oh, by the way. Sorry for having to drag you around, don't know why my sister wanted you to stick around with me while I look for my team."

 _'She wanted me to look after you in case you get in trouble... and to report if anything seems amiss,'_ She probably should not say that out loud, "I-I'm always willing to help a friend in need."

"...I'm going to halt you right there," She blinked, "We just met a few hours ago, in which we had barely even talked to each other, and after that is just spent bouncing off ideas and visuals to each other... so we're acquaintances at best."

Her head fell, "O-Oh... I'm sorr-"

" _But_ , everyone thinks of everyone as acquaintances at first." He smiled, "Until after they point out we're friends, cause for the life in me I can't tell."

"T-Then...?"

"For Purple Heart's sake, yes, we are now friends." He turned his back to the now smiling girl, "Now hop to it! We don't have all day..."

Scath jumped on top of an floating platform from which he jumped onto another, when he said 'hop to it' he meant that figuratively and quite literally. He looked behind him and saw Nepgear struggling to jump up after the second platform... oh right, forgot he had the habit of propelling himself with magic, Scath dropped back down to just one platform up her level and reached out his arm, "Grab hold."

After that he had to keep helping her up as the platform just keeps getting higher and higher, but eventually it was connected to a path again, thank Purple Heart, his arm was getting numb. "Right, we should be able to see the whole dungeon from here."

To his right was nothing but the exit/entrance with a few monsters wandering about, the usual.

To his left was also nothing but monsters.

To his front was where he encountered his sister and her friends.

To his back were... the ocean.

"See anything?" He asked, frowning as this place was no good either. Maybe heading back to Aishi's house wasn't that bad of an idea, Cave had a map as well so when night comes she should come back as well. Believe him, a night spent in a dungeon was a literal million times more dangerous than if one were to explore it on the morning. The chances were slim, but it was their best chance at coming back together.

Scath glanced at Nepgear, "Don't lean too far, you might fall."

"It's alright, I know what I'm doing." Despite her words, she just did what he just told her not too, "Ooh! I see someth- ahhhh!"

"Got you!" He was laid on his stomach and his arm was holding onto the girl's leg... he wants to ask the important question of _why_ the hell she was only wearing panties under that one-piece that's just threatening to go up in the wind. The woman should wear shorts at _least_. "Ow! Ow! O- stop hitting me dammit!"

"D-Don't look!" He isn't! Honest... alright, he might've sneaked in a few peeks but could anyone really blame him? He almost didn't reach her! "H-Help me!"

Scath grunted in effort, damn this girl was a lot heavier than she looked... also, he was slipping. Better make this quick, "Up you go...!"

Nepgear let out a breath of relief as she touched the ground, "That was so scary..."

"Next time..." Scath sighed, "Think before you act, I don't wanna think what would happen if I didn't reach you in time."

 **[Guardians of Gamindustri]**

 **AN: Sorry for the long wait,** **Thanks for reading and Feedback is much appreciated!**

 **-Please follow, favorite or Review**


	6. Midnight Mayhem

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any of the references made.**

 **Summary: All he could see was darkness, the dark abyss to his right, the infinite void to his left. Nothing but the dark, cold grasp of death to his back and the smile of death itself in front. Was it a dream? Was it a vision? He didn't know, what was important now was that he had to help his sister, dammit.**

 **Reminder: Everything is planned, if you don't like where I'm going then you're free to leave whenever you want.**

 **-This is Fanfiction, anything could happen.**

 **[Guardians of Gamindustri]**

"Nepgear... I don't know if anyone ever told you this before..." Scath panted, "But I hate you _so_ much right now!"

The lilac haired Candidate merely giggled nervously at his hostile tone, she didn't blame him, she _was_ kinda the main reason why they were in this situation in the first place. Beneath them were a literal horde of monsters just _dying_ to get a taste of their soft, delicious flesh as Scath hung onto a jutted metal piece on the platform above them. She lacked the arm strength to hold herself up until they lose interest and disperse so Scath had to carry her... for the past three hours.

The sun was just going down as the moon's surface was starting to appear, not good signs in the slightest, and they still hadn't found Cave or Hikari!

Scath's hold was slipping and if that wasn't already a problem, both of his arms were starting to ache.

"P-Please hold out for just a few moments longer! I see them starting to lose interest," Scath just groaned, why didn't he bring any Eject Buttons? Oh right, cause he didn't have enough space in his pockets! Maybe he should research on how to get an inventory like everyone else he literally knows of, heck even Lady Histoire has an inventory last he heard.

Also, monsters losing interest? That would be something very much welcomed... as it was completely impossible! They weren't far enough for them to de-spawn _or_ for them to lose agro! Nepgear was strangely a little weaker than him so she draws in monsters like moths to a flame.

Really, their only hope was for someone to come help them, or for some miracle happening that just so happen to _lessen_ the horde. Cause at it is now; they stood _no_ chance of winning. Even with the CPU Candidate... on an entirely unrelated note, she felt really soft, had anyone ever gotten that feeling from holding a girl before? The only soft thing he ever felt on a girl was their hands, and Compa and Cave's big titeys.

..Though her's weren't that bad ei- oh my Purple Heart stop that, brain! This was not the time nor place to appreciate such... fine... firm... roun- oh he just did it again, dammit brain.

 _[You know you love me]_

"Like a tumor..." He growled.

Nepgear looked at him strangely, "Are you alright?"

 _[Tell her: "You're butt is so round and soft,"]_

...He was sure he didn't have that before... was this going to be a problem?

 _[Not unless you want me to be]_

...So it _is_ going to be a problem.

Dammit, this shit was starting to look like someone going desperate for entertainment. Were there other goddesses that aren't missing he doesn't know of? Hopefully not, cause if that CPU had a nation of their own, or the power to be strong enough to deal with multiple CPUs and was smart enough to lay hidden this long without anyone knowing was someone he was _not_ willing to cross blades with.

He was 50% sure Hikari would shift demeanor at the mere presence of her too.

Anyway, back to the topic a ha-

 _[You cannot ignore m-]_

He can and he will!

"Nepgear, can you climb me?" The girl shook her head, "C'mon, you just gotta grab my hair and go on the platform above, then I can pull myself up, and then we'll hightail it out of here before the Midnight Dungeon Boss comes."

"Midnight Dungeon Boss? I never heard IF or Compa or anyone mention that before..." She muttered, "Wait, I couldn't possibly do that! You'd get hurt!"

He gaped, "What the shit sis?" He sighed, "Midnight Dungeon Boss is basically the strongest monster in the whole dungeon, it only appears in the middle of the night and is compared to one or two CPUs' combined power... at minimum."

"I hadn't encountered one so far but I'm not really keen on encountering one... as I am now at least," Scath grunted, "By the way, you are _really_ soft... why?"

"T-Thanks?" She really didn't know what to say about that, "I-I think that's the soap?"

"Soap... can it even do that... I might have to get back at you on that," He muttered, "Back to the matter at hand, climb me!"

"N-No! I couldn't!" She shook her head, Scath's eye twitched when her hair slapped against his face, "I-I'm sorry!"

His eyes darkened and his grip on her hand tightened, "S-Scath? You're eyes are kinda scaring me."

"Nepgear... clench your cute little ass," She yelped, "Cause I'm gonna throw you over!"

"Wait! Wait! Wai-" He didn't, with a roar of effort he lifted her up and threw her onto the platform he was holding on, "Ow! Hey that hurt!"

Scath grunted and pulled himself up, rolling his left shoulder and was satisfied when he heard a loud crack, he turned to the pouting Nepgear and shrugged, "Sorry, but I'm not planning on being Monster Dinner just yet."

"You didn't have to throw me so roughly," She pouted, He would like to mentally note that a pout on her face looked absolutely adorable. Of course, it wasn't Compa-level cuteness as she does it she compliments it with puffed out cheeks; woman was sexy as hell but at times was cuter than a loli. "Mmnn..."

Scath petted her on the head, "I'll make it up to you later, for now let's focus on getting back, if Hikari and Cave's in their right mind they'll have the same idea too,"

 _[Look at her ass, if you want, you could cop a feel and say that you tripped.]_

...Does anyone know someone that knows how to get rid of strangely feminine voice in his head urging him to do perverted things to his friend? Because he mistook that as his brain being weird, but now he knows that it's a separate entity... maybe... probably... hopefully... cause he wouldn't like it if he was this perverted inside. Those (torture) lessons with his sister weren't for nothing dammit!

Far, _far_ down west. Was Arc tsking as she failed at making the new girl angry at her target, maybe she needed to try a new tactic, whispering perverted words directly to his brain did more confusion than results. His self-control was impressive, but it would crumble... she swore on her ghostly F-cup tits. But first... maybe she should deal with these hor- er, bloodthirsty monsters first. _"Come at me **, boys~"**_

 **[Guardians of Gamindustri]**

"We're here," Scath tiredly opened the door, his exhaustion clear on his face and even clearer in his eyes. Nepgear followed closely behind him and made her way towards the couch, unlike him she was as energetic as he first met her, how does she do it? It had to be because she was a CPU, then again Hikari does this kind of stuff from time to time and she was completely human.

Must be a woman's thing, he concluded.

"Scath! I was so worried!" Ugh... he was happy to see Hikari safe and sound, but he was so tired that he went straight into unconsciousness in her arms... by the way he was against the wall with a thin trail of blood going down the back of his head, "Whoops?"

"What the goodness?!" Nepgear gaped, "W-Why would you do that?!"

Hikari turned to the girl, "Nepgear, right? Let me enthrall you with a fact, if it's not interfering with the mission or too annoying he'll let me do practically anything!"

"That might be when it was only you two," She froze and turned towards the cold gaze of the bandage covered Cave, "But now that I am here, I'm afraid that I must force you to change your ways."

"C-Come on, it was just one monster! It was nothing the great... Cave... couldn't... handl-" One look was all was needed, "I-I already said I'm sorry! What more do you want?! My tits?! My glorious ass?! I don't swing that way but if it makes you forgive me then I'll go bi!"

Cave didn't let up on _the look_.

"Do you want Scath?!" She tried, "How about Nepgear, she's cute!"

Still there.

"H-How about 5pb?" It only intensified, "F-Fine! I'll stop trying to sell out my friends!"

"What's this about selling out friends?" IF walked down with a towel in her hair, "What the hell happened to him?"

She threw down her towel and placed Scath's unconscious head on her lap. IF was relieved that he was only exhausted and the head injury only served as an aid to his state. "I'm taking him to Compa,"

With that they watched the significantly smaller older sister carry her significantly taller younger brother up the stairs, dropping him more times than one and growling audibly with every drop. As the brown haired girl disappear from their view, Hikari sat down on the couch beside Nepgear and switched on the television. The Candidate didn't know if she was supposed to understand, but once Hikari gained control over the remote she began switching from channel to channel very fast.

"U-Uh-"

"Aha!" Nepgear jumped, "Oh sorry, did I surprise you?"

Hikari twirled the remote in her hand as if it was a baton with a smile, "So? How was your day with Scath?"

"Oh, it was fine; we mostly spent it looking for you two though..." She said, "While we're on the subject, where were you two? We looked everywhere."

The brown haired woman laughed, "We were inside a monster... we were eaten."

"...what?" Nepgear blinked, "What?!"

She rubbed the back of her head, "Haha, yeah I would've reacted the same,"

"We were only eaten because you jumped in front of it and punched it as you were out of mana," Cave glared, "I may be powerful, but a hundred monster of varying sizes and strength are a bit too much for me."

"Hey! I'll have you know, my **[Ifrit Hellflame]** 's my strongest physical attack!" Hikari huffed, "I even beat Scath with it once!"

"That is surprising, how high was his HP?" Surprisingly, it was Aishi that asked, "My apologies for not greeting you when you arrived, I was busy taking a bath."

"W-Well," Hikari coughed, "We... we were about the same and he was forbidden from using his weapon, it was magic only and **[Ifrit Hellflame]** 's basically coating my hand in flames and punching them in the face!"

"Usually I do burn damage along with **[Fire]** damage when I use it so that's what took him down before I did," She sheepishly smiled, "I-I guess you could call it a tie, cause he only used his speed!"

"…Understood, I shall receive confirmation from the other combatant." Hikari's eyes widened, "I trust there is no trouble to that?"

"There is! There is a lot of trouble attached to that!" The brown haired mage quickly chased after the blind silver haired mage up the stairs, probably bothering the nurse and the Guild Agent. "You come back here!"

"I do not wish to be ordered around by a fool." Aishi said with her monotone and empty voice.

"What did you call me?!" Hikari roared was followed by a large crack, "Whoops?"

"Please refrain from destroying what is mine, I only have very few," Aishi said.

Nepgear turned to Cave, who responded with, "I'm afraid I'm as lost as you are, we have only been together for half a day, not counting the time we spent apart."

"Right…" She took the remote and changed the channel, "Ooooh!"

Cave raised her brow as the Candidate of Planeptune began watching a mecha genre anime and was looking like a star-struck girl. It was… interesting to say the least. She remembered Hikari recommending the she should sleep at her house sometime after this whole investigation thing was done, just for the sake of old times and them being friends she said.

It would be nice to relax, too much work could be counter productive and it affects one's overall efficiency.

"What are you two brats doing?!" IF screeched for some reason.

"Whoops!" Hikari cried, "I swear I'll make it up to you later! Just hand me Scath for a second!"

"My apologies, but I must confirm something and only Scath can give me a concrete answer." That was Aishi.

"Uhm, can you two quiet down for a bit?" Compa requested, her soft voice somehow reaching their ears, "We're trying to sleep here,"

Cave turned to the Candidate, she was still staring at the humanoid machines like a kid in front of a candy store. Hm… hm… hmm… well she was bored.

 **[Guardians of Gamindustri]**

 **[Three days passed]**

"Aha! Got ya!" Scath grinned as he pinned down two female ASIC members, they didn't look that bad and in all honesty they were kind of cute, with his halberd and the other his arm. The others refused their offer to go with them, and despite him being neutral in the discussion, Compa and Nepgear's cute faces almost crumbled his will and made him join them then and there.

Still, he gained enough will in him to look at his sister… then made his decision not to go.

Her look _scared_ the living daylight out of him, that smile from hell… traumatized him when he was a kid dammit.

"L-let me go you pervert!" His eye twitched and only increased the pressure on her back, "K-Kyaa~!"

"…We got a special one here Hikari! Bring in more rope and a ball gag!" The brown haired girl merely saluted and brought out what was requested out of her pack, "Now, why don't you come with us?"

…Somehow the woman underneath him began shivering; the one under his halberd was just glaring at him fortunately.

"How many does that make it?" Aishi asked with her hand stretched out and palm facing the air, a few hundred feet up in the air was a large sphere of water with numerous amounts of people inside. They were all ASIC and the water wasn't actually water, so don't think they were killing them.

"About twenty, still, the sheer number of them in this one spot is… worrying," Cave frowned holding her share of twenty.

"I guess I understand why they partnered you guys up now," Hikari grumbled, holding her share of five.

Scath grunted as he knocked the two unconscious, briefly scrunching his nose at the… questionable smell he turned to his share of fifteen ASIC members bound with rope… unconscious. Well it was better than them screaming bloody hell all the time, saved Aishi's ears as it was sensitive to loud noises.

"I think this is more than enough to fill our quota," Aishi said, "I suggest we head back to the Guild and have lunch."

"Oooh! Let me join ya on that train!" Hikari's eyes gleamed with hunger, "How about you two?"

Scath glanced at Cave and shook his head, "You two can eat first, the two of us need to do something important so we'll just find you guys later."

"Still…" He poked the masochistic woman, who shivered under his touch, "These guys are a threat? I'm losing faith in Lastation's Guild and Police."

Aishi shook her head, "No, these were all Underlings, Cannon Fodder at best, Trash Mobs (Dogoo) at worse."

"Hey! We ain't that weak!" The one he used to hold at halberd point shouted, "You guys're just crazy tough!"

"Oh! You're just flattering us!" Hikari blushed, "But since you said so, how about I stop holding back!"

Almost everyone in her hold paled.

Cave shook her head, "That would be unwise, we merely want to imprison them, not put them into a coma."

Hikari pouted and the arcs of electricity running up her arm faded, she crossed her arms and huffed, "Party Pooper,"

"In any case," He tugged on the rope, "Let's head back, I saw a nice place yesterday we could eat in."

"Would you rather not cook at my house?" Aishi asked.

Scath shook his head, "Nah, Hikari doesn't like being in Lastation for some reason. I don't know, we haven't seen each other in four years."

He glanced at the girl chatting with Cave, "I'm worried, but It's not my problem… and she's not talking to me, so I won't prod."

"…I do not follow." Scath sighed and just petted her on the head, "…Why?"

"It's a thing called Privacy, we all have it, and some don't want others to invade it." He briefly explained, "Er, or at least that's how I see it. It all depends on perspective."

Scath leaned closer, "While we're on topic, why don't you know that? Its basically common sense."

"I am blind, so I do not pay attention to such trivial facts." Cue, sweatdrop, "It does not help me move, fight nor see. So why should I care?"

"Erm," Scath winced and opened his mouth.

"Scath! What're you doing?!" Hikari jumped him before he could speak another word, though, he still bit his tongue. It freaking hurt, but he knew she didn't do it on purpose, so he just glared at her as blood flowed out of his mouth. "Hehehe, sorry."

"Are you alright?" Aishi asked.

Scath wiped the blood, "I'm fine,"

"Now stop standing there like a statue! We have walking to do, prisoner to be imprisoned and food to eat!" Hikari shocked her prisoners, "C'mon! C'mon! C'mon!"

 **[Guardians of Gamindustri]**

"Right, so we take a one hour break and meet at the Guild," Scath announced as he placed a bag over his shoulder, "Any questions?"

Aishi: None.

Cave: None.

Hikari: One.

"C-Can I go with you?" She shivered, "I-I don't want to be alone."

He raised his brow and nodded, "Sure, we're heading to the mall to get stocked up and information. You ask around while I manage our Credits."

"R-Right." She stood beside him as their group parted, "S-So what're you going to buy? We already have more items than we could ever hope for with you as our leader!"

"Hey!" He then stopped to think about it… damn, she wasn't wrong. His obsession for items was... slightly from not knowing any healing spells even if he had a pretty neat passive ability that doubles, sometimes triples, the effect. It was dwarfed by Hikari's passive healing though, stupid heal per turn.

It was a nifty ability, but it was easily dwarfed, _again_ , by even a decent enough healing magic.

It made him want to ask Compa to teach him how to, since Healing Magic was her fort.

"What? You gonna deny it?" Hikari grinned, now reverting back to her regular personality. That was good, he was worried.

His eye twitched, _'This girl…'_

"U-Uhm," Huh? Since when did this girl arrive…? Damn, he should get demoted for letting someone get the better of him, and it was a cute girl a few years his junior at that... how much more Quests will he have to re-do to get back just for this one blunder?

"C-Can I ask you something?" Scath blinked and slowly nodded.

He leaned down to her height, she seemed like she was around ten years old, so a Grade-School Student? Not really too sure on that, he never went to school. Only Compa did. Oh, the girl was looking down from his gaze.

"Yeah?"

She has bright green eyes, "U-Uhm, I-I'm lost! Please help me get home!"

"…"

"…"

"Sure," He picked her up and place her on his shoulders, "We'll wander the streets and if you recognize a building, or a landmark, just tell me and we'll find out what to do from there. Is that alright?"

"Y-Yes!" Ah, it felt good to make a girl smile. _'Mommy said strangers were just friends I haven't met, so I'm in no danger!"_

…Oh right, he almost forgot, "You fine with that Hikari? I have Cave's number on my phone so she could pick you up if you want?"

"No, I'm fine with this." She smiled at the girl, who nervously smiled back, "What's your name?"

"U-Uhm, It's… K-Sha."

"K-Sha, huh, good, _(odd)_ name," Scath praised, "So do you know where we should start looking? Lastation's Capital is _huge_ we'd spend the whole day looking for it."

"W-We live at the Eastern Capital," She said, "I-Is that good?"

"Yeah! We just shortened our search range about 75%!" Hikari grinned while he smiled, "We should find it in a few hours!"

K-Sha nervously smiled at her claim, but the older woman just kept grinning, "Don't worry! Big Sis Hikari and Big Bro Scath's gonna get you home in a heartbeat!"

"..."

Her eyes dulled, "Y-You lied! M-Mr Scath I don't like her!"

"W-What?! C-C'mon, I was just joking! Joking!" Hikari tried to get the girl to look at her again, but to no avail, she then turned to him, "S-Scath~ Help me! I don't wanna be hated! I'm too pretty to be hated!"

"...That's right, K-Sha," He smiled, silently enjoying Hikari's disbelief at his response, "She's a bad person, you shouldn't associate with her."

" _Why?!_ " Scath didn't give her an answer as he started walking whilst talking with the new girl, "Hey! We aren't done talking dammit!"

K-Sha sent her a glance and giggled, the girl leaned down towards Scath's ear, _"T-That was mean Mr! We should apologize!"_

 _"Don't bother, she needs to get knocked down a few pegs,"_ He whispered back, _"You weren't there, but she was getting a bit trigger happy with her magic, a little prank wouldn't do her any harm."_

 _"...I'm still mad,"_ She crossed her arms and pouted, puffed cheeks and all, _"Friends shouldn't trick each other like that! Mommy said so!"_

 _"Fake friends at least,"_ K-Sha blinked, _"Hikari and I... we're **true** friends. So that means something as little as this won't do anything, worse she'll make my portions of dinner smaller than the others."_

 _"Oh! I see,"_ She was smiling again... was it wrong for him, a 15 year old, to say that this girl, a 10 year old, was... very cute? Would that be wrong? _"B-But I should apologize, she looked really hurt when I said that,"_

 _"Haha, no need, she overheard everything we just said,"_ The girl froze, "Right?"

The brown haired girl smiled brightly, sobbing a little with fake tears, "Yeah! Phew, I thought I would have to get on my knees and lick you."

"You aren't a dog," Scath immediately covered the girl's ears the moment she said 'and' "Also, she's ten for Purple Heart's sake,"

"Don't care," She grinned, "With my... announcement to Cave three nights ago... I was converted into a bi."

His eyes dulled, "You don't just change sexuality like that," He was trying all his might to erase all the, ehem, _images_ of Cave and Hikari... scissoring, for some reason Lyrica was there too. Imagine that- oh wait, dammit brain!

 _[Hehehe, you know you want it.]_

...Against all he was taught of? It was a regrettable 'yes.' Who wouldn't want to see lesbian sex? Sister and Compa tried it once when they were... curious once, scarred him for life he'll tell ya, completely obliterated his crush for Compa too.

"Yeah you're right," She nodded, "And just like that I'm straight again, good job!"

"You!" Scath sighed, "...Let's just find her house,"

"Ooh! I think I recognize that one!" K-Sha pulled on his hair gently to lead him, "Hurry~ Please Hurry!"

The building she pointed to was a building, probably an elementary grade school since he could see little kids running around like the kids they are. There was a guard by the entrance that looked very bored with a gun, he didn't look like he was strong so he must've been slacking off on his training, relying on his gun most likely.

They approached the guard with K-Sha still on his shoulders, they were being looked at from the class rooms, he could just feel it. He may not have that good of a eye, but he does have a good sense for when someone's looking at him. It was both annoying and irritating, having that feeling, the feeling of something poking the back of your head and despite all your efforts to make it go away it'll just come back stronger than ever.

The guard looked alarmed at the large weapon hanging from his back and ogled Hikari's ass, when Scath coughed with a twitching eye, he snapped back to his position, "Hello there, how could I help you?"

He gestured to the little girl on his shoulders, "Yeah, we're trying to find her house, you know where it is?"

The Guard looked at her for a while before shaking his head, "Nah, but you could ask the principal. She knows where most of these brats live."

"...That sentence worries me," Hikari murmured, "Oh well, so where's the Principal?"

He pointed towards one of the windows of the higher floors, "That's the room, be careful though, the brat's are unleashed in a few minutes and only hell knows what sort of atrocities they'll do to you... most of them're perverted too. Even the girls, think of that?"

"...What the hell?! Is this what ASIC's planning? Turning all the youths into perverts?!" Hikar blanched, "Then man am I glad I shocked those bastards, you're a good kid K-Sha... while we're on topic, make some space there. I think they'll try to grope my ass."

"Surely they won't... right?" The gurad just shook his head at his question, "Dammit."

He brought out his blade, "Then I guess we can't let our guards down... even if they're kids..."

Lightning began arching up Hikari's arms, "Y-Yeah, even if they're kids..."

"..."

"..."

 _"We can't do it!"_ They shouted in unison, this went against all of Scath's training's principles and it went completely against Hikari's moral code. Hurting kids, perverted kids mind you, were something they just _couldn_ _'t_ risk hurting... they just realized what happened in the last five minutes made absolutely no sense.

Scath turned to the girl, "K-Sha, we're looking for someplace else, just forget that we ever went to this place."

"Kay!"

 **[Guardians of Gamindustri]**

"We spent two hours and we still haven't found her house," Hikari sighed, "Chika was right, you're sensing sucked balls."

He glared at her, "Shut up,"

K-Sha was kicking her legs as they sat on a bench to rest, so far their search as mentioned before produced no success, if anything it just made them waste time. He was sure that Cave and Aishi were tapping their foot and were looking at their watch, or the nearest clock, really condescendingly right now. They had to hurry, it was passing three and the most time they could spend in the dungeons were two if they entered at four. This wasn't even counting the travel time.

"Uhm, is there something I can do to help?" K-Sha asked.

Scath petted her head, "Nah, just leave this to us two. We're Members of the Guild so something like this is a walk in the park!"

"Funny, since we _are_ walking in the park and we haven't found _anything_ to help us," Sarcasm was unbecoming of you, milady. Still, he can't help but admit Hikari was right. Scath crossed his arms and grumbled, "So? What now, we can't keep her in Aishi's house because she has real parents waiting for her. They're probably running around the block screaming for her right now... actually can we wait just a bit more? I want to laugh when they do."

"That's mean," He sighed, "...Three hundred Credits on they are,"

"What?! No! I'm the one that's supposed to say that!" She pouted, "Fine, I'll bet a thousand on they aren't! Take that!"

He chuckled darkly, "I will."

"U-Uhm, I-I..." K-Sha nervously fiddled with her skirt, "...I need to pee."

Scath sent Hikari _the_ look. "..."

"N-No! You can't make me! I don't wanna! I'm too young to act responsible!" Hikari shouted, "H-How about you?! You're boring and therefor responsible, why don't _you_ take her to the potty?"

"One reason," He smirked, "I'm a guy."

She recoiled, "D-dammit, alright, I think I saw a public toilet a few ways down." She took her hand, "Don't let go,"

"R-Right..." K-Sha glanced at him, "P-Please wait for us."

 **[Guardians of Gamindustri]**

"So we still need Hematite, but we don't have a single lead, know anything about it Red?" IF asked the newblood in their group, a raging ultimate lesbian named Red. "Anything could do,"

She smiled cheekily, "I know I know nothing! How's that?"

IF sighed, "Far too chipper for such a useless comment. Not that I expected you to actually be of help."

Nepgear stepped down the stairs, "What should we do? We need Hematite to get that information..."

Compa furrowed her brows, "We could try the Guild, oh! I got an idea, why don't we try Scath? He's a stalker and is obsessed with Items, he should know where to find it."

"My brother is _not_ a stalker, and if he is, which he _isn't_ then why doesn't he stalk his awesome sister?" She scoffed, "Though you may have a point, the question though is _where_ in Lastation is he."

"Or if he's still even in Lastation," Nepgear mumbled.

"Oh? You got a brother?" Red asked, "He play for our team or the other like me?"

"He's straight," They all answered in unison. The woman just pouted, darn, that only means... he's a love rival! Her future wifey harem was at risk if he believed in polygamy like she did.

IF took out her phone and dialed her brother, "Hey, Scath you there?"

 _"I told you for the last time, Hikari, I don't think we should be doing this. I mean, she's **just** a kid!"_ That was Scath, and now this was Hikari, _"Bah! Don't be such a prude, you and I both know this is the **only** way we can find out where she lives. Just give her the damm condom for Green Heart's sake!"_

 _"Why, do you even have this?! You're skirt doesn't even have a pocket!"_

 _"I have my ways,"_

 _"No you don't."_

 _"Yeah, you're right, it was from my inventory! I bought it cause I thought it was a sock and now I know it was a sock for dicks."_

 _"You don't wear sock-" "I was curious! Let me have this **one** thing!"_

IF coughed into the phone, "Scath. Can I ask you something?"

 _"Hold on I feel my phone vibrating, I think I put it on pocket number 30? K-Sha, look on my back, there's a pocket there and I might've put my phone there. Can you look for it?" ... "Kay,"_

"..." IF breathed in deeply, _'Was that a kid's voice?'_

 _"I swore I deleted that app, anyway, what's up Sis?"_ He asked.

IF gritted her teeth, "Just wanted to ask you something, can we meet up at the front of the Guild?"

 _"..."_ He sounded like he was saying something but the phone wasn't picking it up, _"Sure, oh by the way, don't go to the dungeons today. It's too late in the afternoon to make any progress with the Midnight Boss still at large."_

With that said, he hung up, IF quickly punched the nearest wall with all her might. Nepgear winced as she watched as the brown haired woman slowly withdrew her fist and showed a small depression on the brick wall. Red winced at seeing the self inflicted damage dealt to her most liked candidate. Compa winced at seeing her best friend's hand bleed slightly.

"..." IF stared at her bleeding fist and sighed, "Come on, we don't have all day."

"Excuse me young... ladies?" The city guard looked at the place he was certain those girls would appear, "Where are they?"

The Trap, er, Oracle of Lastation stepped out from the building, "I'm afraid you've missed them... by two hours, what have you been doing?"

"Well my good lady, I was fapping."

"..."

"Is there something wrong?" Kei just smacked her face, "Lady Oracle?"

She draped her hand down her face, "No, there is nothing wrong. You may try again tomorrow, they will be found at the Guild at 10 AM sharp. Do not be late."

 **[Guardians of Gamindustri]**

"So... what's the plan?" Hikari asked as they stood outside of the Guild Building, K-Sha was still with them as they hadn't found her house and she hadn't recognized any building or landmarks to help them. They began to doubt that she even has a home but with her clean body and nice demeanor, that was seriously up for debate. "We can't take her with us... or can w-"

"What? No, I'm gonna ask the Guild about her," He held up the small clueless child, she smiled at his look and licked her ice cream. "Oh, I see them. Act natural, think of this as a battle."

"Huh?" She blinked, "Haha! No need, I already met her and she kinda liked me when we met!"

"That's surprising, you act like you're on a period 24/7," He dryly muttered, "Enough about that, Sis and Compa are here,"

"Scath~!" Compa grinned as she ran towards her adopted little brother, "I missed you _so~_ much! How've you been? Have you been eating well? Have you been changing you're underwear? We don't want a repeat of when you were six now do we?"

He turned red from embarrassment, "C-Compa! What the hell?!"

"Yeah," Hikari grinned widely, "Why don't you tell us more of his _dirty_ secrets?"

She giggled, "Sure! Let's go a bit farther so Scath doesn't be a meanie."

"Hey! You two, not one more step for you," He growled, "I mean it..."

"Enough you two," Compa pouted while Scath sighed in relief. He crossed his arms and sent a nod of recognition to Nepgear, who by the way looked... a lot stronger than last time, could someone get that strong within a mere three days? Then again, she _was_ a CPU Candidate so their growth curve were basically ASIC hacks. "Now, mind answering a few questions of ours?"

"This is sounding a lot like an interrogation," Nepgear said, "Anyway, can you please tell us what you know about an item named Hematite?"

Scath closed his eyes and then slowly nodded, "From what I know, it's a crystallized form of monster's blood, very valuable. It's can be manufactured into various uses, weapons, items, accessories, and if you're willing. It can even be turned into clothing, a waste I tell ya, I heard there's a high demand for it in Lastation."

"...Right, anything on where to find some?" Red sweated, "It's _really_ important for us."

He crossed his arms, "There used to be a spot by Septent Resort, Rebeat Resort, Endless Zone and Mid Company but as of four days ago the ones in the last three mentioned have now run dry. It'll be a few years before it could replenish it's supply."

"So there's some on Septent Resort?!" Nepgear smiled, "Thanks! We'll go there right now!"

He shook his head, "That's going to be very stupid of you, I mean, the time it takes for you to get to Septent Resort is already a few hours. By then reaching the end would take another few hours, which means the Midnight Boss' going to come for you're sweet and pretty ass."

"...Uh," Hikari nudged him.

"Wait, I meant! You're ass, the Midnight Boss; gonna come for you're soft, supple, perfect as- ah! Dammit brain!" He smashed his head on the Guild Building wall, Hikari just kept nudging and poking him, "What? Can't you see I'm trying to give myself a concussion?"

"You'd probably want to do that at a later date, I mean... your sister and her group already left."

"..." He pulled his head out of the hole, "What..." He stared at the spot where they stood and saw a piece of paper, _**"The FUCK, SIS?!"**_

"Whoa there, language mister," Hikari chided, "So we going after them or are we gonna let them go?"

"...No, _I'm_ going after them," Scath handed the now sleeping K-Sha to her, " _You_ go back to Aishi's house, on your own, and wait for _us_ there. You'll be fine, I already gave Cave a call, she'll be heading here in a jiffy and nothing could possibly happen to you while in front of the Guild."

"What?! When?! I mean, how?!" She turned around to face him and blinked, he was gone. With only cracks on the ground to show that he used to be here, "Oh that jinxing son of a bitch!"

Hikari froze, **_"Hello there... my precious..."_**

 **[Guardians of Gamindustri]**

 _'C'mon, C'mon! Move those legs Scath!'_ He mentally chanted as he ran on the road towards Septent Resort, _'It's already nearing midnight! I have to go faster!'_

Scath quickly swallowed some more AGI Booster and winced, any more than that and his body's gonna collapse. He was just human and overdose of anything could always give him nasty after effects once the initial effects ware off, the Stat increase more so as it pushed his body beyond it's limits and made it go over and beyond. Still, he swallowed some more and winced, "I ain't letting them die!"

The entrance was near, and so was midnight.

"Faster!" He urged, "Gotta go... faster!"

Ah... he tripped.

With the grace and elegance benefiting of a Speed-Specialist, Scath, younger brother of the Wind Walker of Gamindustri... skidded across the ground and into the Dungeon. Behind his blood trail, the entrance closed with a great show and shower of water. Almost ridding him of his strained legs, and jacket. "...No one... saw that..."

 _"Kyaa!"_ His head shot up. That... that was Nepgear! _"N-No! Stay away!"_

"Dammit! This is why you listen to more experience people!" He forced his aching legs and ran towards the scream, slicing through foes one by one with his halberd and his magic. When he got closer to see what was happening, he saw a dragon with soulless eyes and scales that seemed to suck in what little light the moon gave. It half as tall as the Neptower and was standing on it's hind legs, Scath's eyes widened.

His sister was unconscious by a collapsed building with severe bleeding all over, Compa was by another building with only her arm sticking out of the hole. The red haired woman was on the floor with blood steadily oozing out of her mouth. Nepgear was the only one standing, but it only looked like she was on her last legs if the broken weapon beside her was any indication, she was glowing too...

"N-No, not again...!" She fell to her knees as the Dragon smirked.

 ** _{Is that all you've got? Planeptune's CPU Candidate?}_** It... said? Wait a minute, it could talk?! Since when could monsters talk?! **_{I have to admit, I was really looking forward to fighting you lot, but... what you showed me was just... pathetic. You're definitely not on you're Sister's level, aren't you?}_**

"N-No... please... don't... kill... us...!"

 _ **{Hm? Do my ears deceive me, the Planeptune Candidate? Begging such a lowly Monster such as myself?}**_ It laughed, _**{How pathetic! Even the bitch Histoire gave me a better challenge back in the day, heck I even bet that bastard's stronger than you and he was only strong when that bitch Blue Heart allow him to!}**_

Who the heck was Blue Heart?

The CPU of Lowee? Cause she got blue hair and all... then again the CPU of Lastation had white so forget he mentioned that.

"...*Sob*..."

 ** _{...Are you crying?}_**

"N-N *Sob* No!"

 _ **{Oh my Gamindustri you are crying!} **_It laughed, _**{...And now it's annoying... and now it's stupid... and now it's just pitiful}**_

Scath gritted his teeth, _"Move legs! Move!"_

 ** _{...And now I wanna kill ya... and now I really wanna kill ya...}_** It scratched it's chin, _**{...I'mm'a kill ya.}**_

 _'Is... is this where it all ends...?'_ Nepgear wrapped her arms around herself, _'I-I'm sorry... Histoire... IF... Compa... Red... Uni... Neptune...'_ She closed her eyes, accepting her faith as the scaled arm fell towards her prone body. She can't move. She can't dodge. She can't... survive... "I'm... sorry..."

 _ **"Look out!"**_

Her eyes snapped open. "W-What are you doing here?!"

Scath and his weapon groaned as the Dragon's tremendous power almost made his arms rip off and all his bones and muscles from the down under to shatter. It's eyes widened before it jumped back a few platforms. He fell to his knees and panted heavily, his halberd prevented him from falling all the way but he might've as well since he looked more damaged than her. "Y... You idiot!"

"What?!"

He gripped the front of her suit and stared into her frightened eyes, "What do you think you're doing?! You could've died, you _would've_ died! **_You should've died!_** Didn't I _literally_ tell you about this monster just a few days ago?! What went in your mind and wiped you're brain?! Or were you really this _**moronic**_ ** _?!_** " He tossed her on the ground, "Now get your friends, your _team_ out of here, before I kick you and you're pretty little ass, **_out!_** "

"I-I can't move! I'm out of mana..." She sniffed, "A-And even still, I can't just leave you here! Even with all of us together we failed, what do you think will happen with only you fighting it?! You'd get slaughtered!"

Scath took out some Items from his pockets, "Here, you should be able to get everyone out with these. Now **_go!_** I'll draw his attention!"

"W-Wait!" He didn't.

 ** _{So,}_** It chuckled, _**{You, a single human, not even out of his teens. Think you could take me...?}**_ It then roared, _**{ There are very few things that could piss me off and this is one of them! Prepare to die by the hands of Obsfucate!}**_

"Heh, what?" Scath chuckled dryly, "I'm Scath, Guild Member of the Planeptune Branch, and I'm here cause of one idiot." He brought out his blade, "And now I'm going to make sure she and her friends' gonna make it out of here alive," He slammed his halberd, _**"Even if I have to lay down my life in battle!"**_

Target 1: Agro: Status: Normal: Success:...Non-existant.

Tactic: Run?

Scath smirked and lowered his stance, his green eyes determined to _buy time_. "Denied."

Obsfucate roared and flapped his mighty wings. Scath slammed the pointed edge of his weapon into the ground and stood his ground, still, even with him latched on the metal platform he could feel himself rising and slamming down from the sheer air waves sent from him starting to take off. He wondered how Nepgear managed to hold on as long as she did... wait, not the time.

He held out his hand and sent green spheres of condense wind, " **[Razor Wind]**!"

No effect.

He clicked his tongue, even if it was expected, a man could hope. Obfuscate was now airborne, this was a severe disadvantage for him, even with his weapon's reach Scath's afraid that it'll just snap it in two like it almost did had his arm not been supporting the mid section. He pointed the tip towards the dragon's large torso and channeled his magic, " **[Razor Wind: Disposition]**!"

A flexible beam, though it was more like a whip but beam sounds cooler, that was his **[Disposition]** , he manipulated the beam so it would wrap itself around Obsfucate's neck and constricted. " **[Rending Crush]**!"

 ** _{Hah! You think such a small thing could crush my neck?}_** His sweat fell onto the metal platforms, _**{You just keep pissing me off by the second!}**._

Scath yelped as he felt his mana suddenly cut, "W-What?!"

 _ **{I am the Midnight Boss of the Septent Resort!}**_ Obfuscate roared, **_{Obfuscate the Obscuring!}_**

 _'You're name makes no sense,'_ Scath thought as he gulped down some more SP Chargers, _'Tch, a few more and I'm going past my limit.'_ Nepgear was having trouble moving the three unconscious woman, all older than her, and was making minimal progress... _'Damn, I might have to die here... if it means my Sister and Compa'll live then I'll gladly die... just wish it didn't have to be because of a Candidate's stupidity...'_

"Gah," He winced, "Damn, the AGI Booster's taking an effect,"

 _ **{Haha! What's wrong, human?!}**_ It landed in front of him, creating deep depression within the metal platforms, _**{Is that all you've got?! Where's the confidence you had? C'mon! Don't disappoint me human!}**_

Scath rose his weapon and grunted with each strike slowly, his knees made their mark on the platform with his bones shattering from the force. "Nnng...!"

He rolled to his right and sent several more spheres of wind. Obfuscate sounded like a man, so it should have the universal weakness of all men, right? He didn't like doing this, especially in a fight, but... ya'll know the saying. "Desperate times call for desperate measures," All aimed towards the crotch. Scath winced at the roar of _absolute agony_ Obfuscate released when it released all the razor sharp blades of wind condensed in it.

With that, he took his chance and picked up Compa and Red from Nepgear, and her while he was at it, with his sister hanging from Nepgear's back.

Basically their formation was like this, Compa and Red were held with his arms crossed behind his back, their clothes were slippy as hell but he had to make due. With Nepgear being squeezed into his back between his crossed arms, and his sister being held by her. It was an odd sight, and was very difficult to maintain, but Nepgear was still a little weak...

"Ahhh! My arms feel like they're being ripped out!" Scath screamed with tears in his eyes, "No! No! Endure, Endure. You're a man Scath, you can take this. Endurance and Men go hand in hand!"

"Y-Y-You're squeezing me a bit tight," Nepgear wheezed, "Ah! I see the exit!"

"The Midnight Boss' are restricted to their dungeon, they can't leave it!" He said in a mantra, "We'll be safe! We'll be safe!"

In their rush they didn't see the black haired girl they passed as they left the dungeon and headed as far as Scath's legs could take them. Uni shook her head, "Who... was that Nepgear? They looked like they were running... from... some... thing..."

 _ **{I will place you're head where my balls used to be!}**_ Roared the scaled face of Obfuscate.

Uni slowly turned and ran along with the fleeing group, she may be confident, but she's not stupid! That beast's clearly a Midnight Dungeon Boss, something that was _way_ out of her league at the moment. So she ran... and stopped by the group that collapsed on the ground, "Huh? You were...?"

The young man wiped his brow, "Scath... and mind if I ask you a favor?"

 **[Guardians of Gamindustri]**

 **AN: Sorry for the long wait,** **Thanks for reading and Feedback is much appreciated!**

 **-Please follow, favorite or Review**

 _ **-Midnight Dungeon Boss: Basically CPU level monsters appearing at a certain time with a conscience, they aren't from the games by the way so don't bother.**_


	7. Day After

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any of the references made.**

 **Summary: All he could see was darkness, the dark abyss to his right, the infinite void to his left. Nothing but the dark, cold grasp of death to his back and the smile of death itself in front. Was it a dream? Was it a vision? He didn't know, what was important now was that he had to help his sister, dammit.**

 **Reminder: Everything is planned, if you don't like where I'm going then you're free to leave whenever you want.**

 **-This is Fanfiction, anything could happen.**

 **[Guardians of Gamindustri]**

" **Hello... my... precious..."** Hikari immediately placed K-Sha in her arms, her mind basically screaming 'Stranger Danger!' and 'Fuck this shit, I'm out!' she completely ignored the latter by the way. She wasn't a pussy. The woman in front of them smiled kindly underneath that inconspicuous robe of hers and Hikari felt immense power underneath her four foot frame. The woman coughed, "Gah, really need to lay off on the crackers. They mess with you're voice I tell ya."

"O-Okay?" She cautiously said, "Who are you?!"

"Oh you don't need to worry about that," Her blue orbs basically screamed, 'Try me bitch,' "If you'd be so kind, would you hand me that darling over there?"

Hikari took a step back.

The woman took a step forward.

Hikari's arm began leaking lightning.

Behind the woman summoned blue flaming wisps.

Both of their eyes narrowed.

K-Sha went unconscious from the lack of air... she went completely unnoticed.

"..."

"..."

Hikari darted to the alley ways, K-Sha in her arms, like hell she'll let this woman take a defenseless and cute girl! She forced her legs to carry her weight, darting from corner to corner, jumping from boxes to boxes, doing all she can to try to lose this woman as her lightning erased her footsteps. How that worked, she didn't know. It just did, so who was she to complain? Ass-Pulls rule...

She glanced back and smirked, no woman in sight. Did she lose her? Heck yeah! That was the first significant thing she helped with! "Take th- ow!"

Hikari rubbed her head and glared at the 'wall' she bumped into. "H-How?!"

"Young woman, you..." She panted, "Are in _so_..." More panting, "Much trouble...!"

"God of Lightning, grant me thy aid! **[Judgement Bolt]**!" The woman's eyes widened at her immediate response, "Turn thy enemies to ashes, **[Burning Will]**!"

Her opponent covered herself in her robe and a pillar of Gaia rose to protect her from the dual magic, the lightning pierced the arm of Gaia while the flames danced around the hole made by it and their escape. Hikari turned back and began running once more. The woman groaned and wiped the arcs of electricity and growled audibly. "That kid is _really_ pissing me off!"

She chuckled, her blue orbs glinted maliciously, "You shouldn't have done that. "

With that, she gave chase.

Leaving the three dead bodies behind her.

 **[Guardians of Gamindustri]**

 _"No... no, no, no, no, no! This... This wasn't supposed to happen!" The shiny lilac haired girl sobbed, "I'm so, **so** sorry!"_

 _"Hehe... hehe," Scath let out a bloody chuckle and wiped her tears, "Don't cry... I'm... not... worth it..."_

 _The world around them crumbled, the building they hid in fading, the floor... evaporating. They were leaning against the wall with him clutching his bloodied chest, his weapon which he bought from the store and had learned to love as he did with his last one, shattered and used to block the door. The sounds of guns, blades and arrows hitting the metallic door only meant one thing... one, detestable, thing._

 _His sisters, his friends... failed... they breached their defense._

 _"Please you two, this is not the time!" Histoire cried, sending another wave of magic against her own, formerly beloved, people. "You must reach our innermost chambers! Scath, I will let you turn completely just this once with the power given to me by you're Master. So please, protect Nepgear, and [?] from happening!"_

 _Nepgear's eyes widened, "You can't! Histoire you know what'll happen if he turns completely! We don't have enough CPUs to stop him, they..." The sight of Uni's bloodied smile she gave them as the life faded away from her eyes, "They..." The memory of the twin's bloodied clothes, "T-They..." The... memory of her own sister laying down her life with her usual, albeit bloodied smile, "They... aren't here anymore."_

 _"And they will never be if we do not act!" She snapped, "Hurry Scath, we must not wait any more, all of our lines of defenses have fallen and I'm afraid that I do not have the power, or the heart, to last any longer..."_

 _Still, the former Candidate shook her head and caressed the head of the guardian. Scath had his eyes covered and slowly nodded, "Nepgear..."_

 _"Scath! I'm so sorry! Please believe me, I didn't meant to shoot you!" She sobbed, "I-I-!"_

 _"Stop," He pushed himself up, the wind picking up and his form emanating a ethereal green light, "I..." His eyes shifted, "I... I'm going to hold them back, Histoire, go with her. She needs you more than I do."_

 _"What?! N-No! You can't!"_

 _The Tome nodded and dragged the reluctant Candidate down the hall, her screaming for her to stop all the while._

 _Scath sighed sadly and slid into a stance, his hands pocketed. "Now then..._ _co **m** **e at me!"**_

 _Both two doors broke open and came flooding the angry citizens and warriors carrying a whole assortment of weapons ranging from guns, to swords, to pitchforks and charged the still Guild Member. From the pile of bodies came a bright jade light, and a roar of power, then silence... the slaughter may now commence._

 _Limit: 5 Minutes._

 _A bloodied grin spread across his face, his now larger than average teeth in full shine..._

 _ **"Let the games... begin...!"**_

 **[Guardians of Gamindustri]**

"Ha...!" The hooded figure gasped as she grasped her chest, "What... why...?"

"Yo, lady? You alright?" Hikari asked, "Geez, you look like you need a rest and lay off on the make-up, it suits you, but I doubt it does you anything good cause... you know."

The lady's eyes widened, "Y-You...!" _'T-Then that means... he's near... and... I'm too late,'_ "I-If it's not too suspicious, did you have a little kid with you a little while ago?"

Hikari tilted her head, "Yeah, but she got kidnapped, I'mm'a heading to get my friends so we can save her!"

 _'So it is true...'_ "I was just curious, I'm sorry to be a bother," She bowed, "I'll be taking my leave."

The brown haired woman scratched her chin, "Huh... she was weir- gah! I forgot! Gotta find Aishi! Gotta find Aishi! Gotta find Cave! Gotta Find Cave! Gotta find those barely covered boobies!" She froze, "Wait, just gotta find Aishi, Scath told me I should go to her house. That's what he told me, I shouldn't get distracted."

She repeated that to focus, there was literally a lot of things in this suspicious alley that could draw her attention. Like for example, the gang fight happening a few blocks away, or the gang right in front of her, or the man right behind her, or the arms that- wait! "Ah! Let go!"

"Hehehehe," Eww, fat man alert, "Look what we have here?"

The one in the front, the assumed leader, frowned, "Halmond... how many times have I told you, don't try shit like this on my turf." Despite the situation, she found the time to inspect the man. If the fact that he wasn't full of scars, rugged and smelly as hell, wasn't surprising enough. He was also a pretty boy older than her with a rather intimidating looking pistol on his hip, lower from that was a holster that contained a knife.

He had pastel green hair, odd-grey skin and sapphire red eyes with pointed ears. With clothes he had a big grey jacket with same colored baggy pants and black combat boots and he had a spiked collar and grey gloves with red for the palms.

This guy really liked grey it seems, almost a bit much, which she immediately pointed out. "You wear too much of one color."

The man raised his brow, "Huh? You're awfully an odd girl, don't ya realize you're situation?"

The man behind her grinned, "Yeah, girly, ignore the stupid rat," The guy up front's eye twitched, "And how 'bout you hang with a guy like handsome ole me,"

"... **[Hedgehog]** ," She blankly announced.

Like it's namesake, she enveloped her back with spiked purple lightning, both pushing and shocking the man at back. With the one in front now gaping at her casual show of magic, she kicked the twitching man a few times on the chest just because. "I don't want to 'hang' with you, you creepy old pedo!"

"...Was that magic?" The one on front gaped, "H-Hey, answer me!"

She crossed her arms, "Yeah? So what, I'm a Member of the Leanbox Guild Branch... I feel like I said that a bit differently like, a few chapters ago, wait a minute, did I even say it?"

"Chapters? Boss is this woman high?" The leader shushed his men.

The leader crossed his arms, "The name's Len and I'm interested in you,"

Hikari crossed her arms, "Well I'm not interested in _you_ ,"

He blinked, "Eh? Oh, I didn't mean it like that, your magic... it makes me curious,"

"Can't you just ask someone to teach you?" She shocked the downed man for good measure, "That's what I did,"

Len shook his head, "No, I'm... kinda infamous... listen, have you ever heard of the gang, Cold Steel?"

"Nope, Never heard of it, Nada, Zilch, Nein." Len shook his head with a small chuckle, "So I guess it's just a group of thugs? Some, lowlife no good riff-rafts?"

 _'This girl's pissing me off a bit,'_ Len's eye twitched as he calmed his men down with a wave of his hand, "If you want to go with what the world thinks of us, then yeah."

"That's so cool!" Personal space woman, know of it? "I mean, it's not cool to do bad things, but it's so cool you don't have to follow jack shit!"

He puffed out his chest, "Well, I don't like ta brag, but we're one of the strongest and most influential gangs in all of Gamindustri.. and she's gone, she's a rather rude one ain't she?"

"She did look a bit... paranoid, like she was waiting for something to jump her and take her away." The man behind him, Chuck, the typical afro haired man with a gun, chuckled, "And well boss, you were going to start your hour long monologue, last time that happened we lost 99% of our gang... I'm the only one left of Cold Steel sir,"

Len scratched his head, "Really? Man, that sucks, no wonder she didn't know us... how long ago did that happen again?"

"Four years, same time as that Guild Member hoping was kidnapped," Chuck sighed, "You expended the last 1% on saving her with that strange partner of hers and thus, I'm the only one left... cause I couldn't go... cause I was fapping... to anime ass and titties..."

"You are one perverted bastard," Len muttered.

"Heh," Chuck chuckled, "Takes one to know one, eh boss?"

He nudged him, "Shut it."

 **[Guardians of Gamindustri]**

"Are you sure we should push on?" Uni glanced at the exhausted man, he didn't show any severe external wounds but Celestia above, she could just _hear_ his bones shatter with every step. It didn't help that he winced every time too, "You... look like you need it,"

Scath just grunted and adjusted the sleeping women on his back, "..."

"C-Come on, talk to me..." Uni shifted her load, the lesbian woman known as Red... or so he said, "Y-You're making me really uncomfortable here..."

He stopped.

"What is it?" She looked at where he was looking and involuntarily took a step back, "O-Oh my..."

He began walking again.

"H-Hey! You can't be serious, at you're condition?!" He didn't stop, "Argh! Why do I even care?! Hold up I'm going to cover for you, but you better not get in my way!"

"...Wouldn't dream of it," He smirked, "...I'm counting on you."

" _Please_ , I'm the CPU Candidate of Lastation." She smirked, "Still, their numbers are annoying. I guess I'll clean them out a bit for you."

"Much appreciated," He laid the three unconscious woman by Uni's side and took out his halberd, "Now then, sorry if I'm more of a burden than an asset. I'm, ah, a bit injured."

Total Targets: 53.

Allies: Uni, CPU Candidate of Lastation, acquaintance.

Personal Status: Severely Injured.

Estimated Time in Combat before forced withdrawal: 2 Minutes.

"This is gonna be tough," He frowned, "No mana... hey, do you have limited bullets?"

A nod was his answer.

"How many rounds do you have?"

"Why do I have to answer you?" She narrowed her eyes, "Just get to killing,"

"Just checking," He didn't really trust guns, were they useful? Yes. Were they cheap? Hell no. Were they reliable? Depends on the ammunition, "...Mmn..."

"Are you sure you should fight? Its not like I care or anything, but I'm more than enough for these creeps," He shook his head and ran forward, wincing every step of the way, "Fine! Ignore me why don't ya! You wanna die that badly?!"

"Nope!" He felt a smile rise up to his face as he cut yet another monster in half. Remaining targets: 52. "Why don't you get unloading that clip? I can only fight for so long!"

"Oh don't you order me around!" She growled, "How about this?!"

One down, two down, thre- no wait, seven- nine. This girl was a sniper, no doubt. Just a few minutes later they already killed over half of them, with the remaining numbering to a mere 13. Scath rose to continue but his body wouldn't allow him, so he leaned against the nearest tree and watched as Uni unloaded her clip into these beasts... damn, his pride hurts.

"Hah! How's that?" She smirked, "Huh? Hey Scath, the heck did you go?"

Oh, there he was. Right in the middle of a cluster hell of fading monsters. The young man was looking at something, Uni was curious so she pushed a couple of bodies away and saw that he was pushing his hand into a monster's split open body and pulled something bright and red. "The hell's that?"

"Hm, imagine our luck," He was grinning, "This here, my fair and lovely lady, is Hematite."

"W-What? But it's so tiny!" He gave her a dry look, "You don't mean, all Hematite are this tiny?! Geez, no wonder Kei wanted this stuff so badly... also the way you did it was kinda gross, don't ever do that again. Ever."

He pocketed it, "This should do nicely," When he noticed her look, he pointed to the cleanly made cut, "My kill, my loot. That's how life works my lady."

Uni inspected the body for any bullet wounds and frowned, there was none, which meant he wasn't lying. The Candidate looked up and saw the man pick up the three unconscious women, "We heading out already? You should rest for a bit," _'That way I can find out if I got some Hematite as well...'_

Scath shook his head, "No, the sooner we can get to the Capital the better. No need to risk them in case more monsters attack us,"

 _'Drat,'_ She sighed, "Fine, don't blame me if you get hurt."

Scath smirked, "Don't worry so much, I'm not a Guild Member just because I know how to swing a weapon."

"Huh? Who the hell said I was worried? I'm not worried, why would you think I was worried?" She huffed, "Don't make assumptions, you're not important enough."

He shrugged, "My apologies,"

Uni scoffed and picked up Red with a bit of effort, woman may be small but she was heavier than she looked.

Beyond some more monsters, nothing eventful really happened. Which made talking a little awkward as Scath didn't say anything unless talked to and Uni was... Uni, she was busy looking for monsters to get rid of the uncomfortable silence. She glanced at the man and saw that he was walking a little straighter... he shouldn't drink so much Nep Bulls in such a short amount of time, it might have some negatives.

"...Uni," What a surprise, he was the one to start, "Mind if I ask you something?"

"Shoot,"

"Heh," He snorted, "Then don't mind if I do... what were you doing out of the Capital at this time of night?"

"Nothing much, just the usual patrols." She said, "You'd be surprised by how much people get lost these days, it's hard at times, since they don't trust a girl with my appearance."

"You _do_ look like a kid," Scath ducked to avoid being shot, "Hey! I could've died!"

"But you didn't," She placed her side-arm back, "So, quit whining."

The young man lightly glared at the back of her head, he wasn't whining dammit, he was overacting. Get it right... on the other hand, Nepgear was stirring awake. By the rate of her body's moving, she'd wake up around the time they'd enter the Capital. "The one on my back's starting to wake up."

 _'Crap, Nepgear.'_ "Is that so? Good good you then," She said, _'I need to find an excuse! I'm not mentally prepared!'_

..."You alright? You have a resting bitch face right now," ...So that was five bullets? "The hell's wrong with you?! That's a literal term!"

Once again, she put away her side-arm with a twitching face, "The way you said it made it sound otherwise," Here comes the gates, "I have something else to do, can you handle them by yourself?"

He glared at her lightly as he checked the ones behind him if they were hit, once he was sure they weren't he turned to her, "Stick with me until I can lay them down somewhere, or at least until Nepgear wakes up, my back's feeling like needle hell right now."

"You _are_ carrying three girls on you're back, lucky you," She smirked, "Most people would give an arm or a leg to be in your shoes,"

 _'...Deja vu?'_ The Guild Member grunted, "Yeah, well I think they won't cause these girls are heavier than they look."

"You can't really complain though," She smirked, "I bet you're having the time of your life right now."

"Right," He grunted, "Let's go with that..."

 **[Guardians of Gamindustri]**

 _"Watch out!" Scath pushed the unsuspecting Nepgear away from the scary looking monster, it was a... a... what does sister call them agai- oh right, a Fenrir-Class monster. The shiny looking woman groaned at her place on the ground, once she got her bearing back she pouted at the rather sudden shove from the young man. That is, until she saw what he shoved her from._

 _"W-What the goodness?!" She quickly summoned her weapon and charged the monster, wincing as she got herself splashed in its blood accidentally. She glanced at the unconscious form of the one that probably saved her and winced, she had to end this quick, the amount of blood out of his body was... warrant for worry. Once she killed the monster she inspected the body... that was a bad way to word it._

 _"Are you alrigh- oh what am I saying, I got to get him healed!" Only three visible wounds, severe bleeding... these'll scar. Even if she wasn't an expert on the field of medics, she knew when a injury was out of her league. The kid was unconscious, probably from the pain... it was kinda better that way. She knew she couldn't handle hearing his cries of pain as his life essence slowly dripped out of his cold, little hands. "Please be alright, please be alright!"_

 _Her hands were held together and were giving off a angelic white light, the signature color of healing magic._

 _Even though she tried her best, she only managed to get the wound to close. The blood he lost was something she unfortunately can't do anything about as unfortunate as that was. Much to her surprise, his eyes slowly opened and saw her, whatever bad words she prepared herself to hear from him... it showed her what she knew about humanity at least._

 _"A... Are you... alright...?" This kid... was this what Neptune called, 'The people of Planeptune's kindness?' If so then consider her impressed, "A-Ah... Sister's going... to be... sad..."_

 _Scath let his head fall into her lap. Nepgear moved his bangs to see that he fell unconscious, which was relieving, she thought he died to Neptune's sake. "...I can't leave him here..."_

 _She carried him in her arms and began walking, "..."_

 **[Guardians of Gamindustri]**

This... this feeling felt a little weird, being carried around, by a guy of all people, seemingly around her age that is, Nepgear wasn't used to being carried around. Having Neptune as her sister basically forbade that. So waking up with Scath still carrying her as he walked through the busy streets of Lastation was... a bit embarrassing. Not that she appreciated his efforts though, its just... really, _really_ embarrassing.

"U-Uhm," Scath jumped a little, "Ow, uhm..."

Jade orbs stared into lilac, "You woke up! Thank Purple Heart, I was getting worried..."

"T-Thank you, b-but can you... p-please let me down?"

"Sure," She didn't know why, but he sounded very relieved at that, "Thank Celestia..."

She pouted, "Goodness, I'm not that heavy!"

 _'...Yeah, sure.'_ He glanced at the others, still sleeping, Uni left a while ago since she got a phone call that sounded really important... so hello hell for him. "We're almost at Aishi's house, get ready for a good scolding."

"S-Scolding?"

"Of course," He sent her a empty smile, "You think I'd let you scot free just because you're cute? Ohohohoho, sorry kid, _**the world doesn't work that way,"**_

"U-Uhm, S-Scath you're scaring me!" Nepgear took a step back as the young man chuckled darkly, "You want actually do that... won't you...?"

He just smiled.

Nepgear felt that she would've been much safer if she woke up the same time as the others... on the other hand, there was Uni with Red, so to save herself from peeing her panties from the odd feeling of fear. She turned to the one she assumed was still her friend, "U-Uni what brings you here?"

"Huh? This guy asked for help, so I helped him," She huffed, "Don't think of this as us being friends. This is just me doing my duty as a CPU Candidate."

"O-Oh," Was it wrong for her to be disappointed that she was helping them because they were friends? "I-I see,"

"Enough chit chat, I see Aishi's house," It was kinda hard not too, since it was pure white in the middle of ll these gray and black buildings. Two stories, exactly four windows, and a stoic young woman standing still as three guys tried to woo her. Scath sighed and shoo'ed them off with a swing of his weapon to be sure. They put up a bit of a fight, but they were no match even if he was tired and exhausted as hell.

"Dude! Watch where you swing that thing!" The one in the middle shouted, they all had the same uniform so they must be from the nearby highschool. He ducked under his admittedly lazy swing and ran for it, "J-Just think about it! I swear you'll have fun!"

"...No." Was Aishi's only response.

 **[Guardians of Gamindustri]**

"Ram! Where the hell are you, you little brat!" Millia shouted as she ran through the halls of the Basilicom, "Where the heck are you two hiding?! It's past lunch, get your ass back on the table!"

Was she going to hold back on her language? Hell no. She spoke how she wanted, when she wanted, to whomever she wanted. The platinum haired woman ripped open the door and smirked, _**"Found you~"**_

"Ah! Rom let's run from the big meanie!" Ram laughed, "Try and catch us dummy!"

"Stop _right_ there!" Millia groaned, "Dammit those kids are _way_ too fast for their own good!"

She shook her head and ran up the stairs, "Stop running dammit!"

"No!" That Ram girl was getting too into this game.

On her way she passed a pastel green colored chick that seemed really suspicious, but she was way to freaking tired to care. Still, her eyes landed on the small shard of red crystal hanging off her neck, whatever the hell it was, it held a lot of power within its small form. It felt... dark.

She clicked her teeth, "Dammit, I can't leave these two with _that_ out on the loose."

They left the Basilicom and were now in the fields.

She might not be as strong as a Senior Guild Member, but she was pretty close.

Millia didn't know how strong those two were, but that wasn't what she was worried about, it was their mentality. They were Mages, so their mental state mattered above all. Without it, they can't properly channel their mana into the four main elements or change it's alignment for support... or something like that, she wasn't really that much of a mage.

Far as she knew was how to coat her fork and her body in the four elements for various uses, like for example.

"The flames of Hell call for you, **[Hades' Hand]**!" Dark, demonic-looking flames covered her arm as she pierced through the chest of a wolf. Millia grimaced and wiped the blood that covered her arm, even though most of it was burnt away dammed did it feel bad that she had to do this. It was either that or take too long and who knows what's happening without her knowledge? She would never risk it, her reputation and pay was on the line.

...Yeah, definitely only her pay and reputation.

Those two were what definitely mattered.

 **[Guardians of Gamindustri]**

"Now then..." Scath tapped his foot on the floor and stared at Nepgear in the eyes, "You... You're the leader of this party, aren't you?"

She nodded.

"And you ignored my warnings... didn't you?"

She nodded.

"And you almost got yourself, and your team, killed... am I right?"

She... nodded.

Scath let out a breath, "I can't get mad at that face, just don't do it again." He stood up, "You shouldn't just go off take unnecessary risks like that, if you'd just waited then you wouldn't have gotten as hurt,"

"Y-Yes, I'm sorry."

"Remember, 'Patience is a Virtue,' Nepgear," He nodded, "Even if you are a main, you don't just go tempting fate like that, hell knows I know a few that dies due to poor decisions."

Aishi yawned, they have been at that for about two hours straight ever since they came into her house. Cave was still out looking for Hikari and said girl was still missing from action, the others were asleep upstairs as they weren't as durable and quick to heal as Nepgear. Scath wasn't that injured, so he was fine with a quick healing spell.

"Huh, so he's letting her off lightly, eh?" Uni commented over her cup of coffee, "But should I really be this lenient with them?"

"I do not see why not," Aishi said, "They broke the law, yes, but please tell me who doesn't?"

She glanced to the side, "I can name a few,"

"Hm," Aishi hummed and stood up, "Scath, can I ask you to look for the others?"

The young man glanced at her and back to the girl, she was shaking, he sighed, "Nepgear... Nepgear look at me," He tilted her head up, "Look, I know I've... been a bit abrasive, sorry."

"I-I'm sorry, I won't do it again," Argh, dammit. He shouldn't have done that, "P-Please don't be angry, I won't do it again!"

"Alright then, consider this as a mistake and learn from it," He petted her head, "I'm off to find the others in my party, so get some rest, you need it."

"Huh? But what about you?"

Scath smirked, "I'm a man, Nepgear, endurance and I go hand in hand," _'Although when I run out of it, I'm more useless than a dunk crippled man... semantics!'_

The early dawn was still a bit cold, just great, even when Lastation was rumored to be a Nation that never sleeps he never even saw another soul for the past three minutes... what? He liked being specific, don't judge. The empty streets were... a bit unnerving to be completely honest, call him paranoid cause he was a little, but there was something... odd about that corner.

"What the hell?!" Three dead bodies.

Scath's lips thinned and his eyes narrowed. They looked like thugs, so it was possible they picked a fought with someone they couldn't handle, it couldn't possibly be Hikari or Cave, neither of them knew Earth-Magic and he didn't know anyone that does without them being in jail. He quickly did a **[Slyph]** and waited, the killer could still be here... or they already left and saw him.

He scowled, "How troublesome..."

...Scath pulled out his phone and quickly took pictures of the dead body from different angles and sent it to one of his contacts, he'll text him once he finds something, if he doesn't then he won't. Simple as that. After he was done with the pictures, he called his source from Lastation and explained the situation to her and once he was done with that he noticed something strange.

"Scorch marks...?" Was there a fight that happened here? Scath dragged his hand along the marks and felt the metal bend under his touch, he tired it with different pressure and one time he almost got himself stuck. The metal was warped and melted at random angles, odd... Scath's eyes narrowed and shot off east. The pain was bearable and easily ignored, what wasn't was the fact that Hikari and K-Sha were in danger.

He knew what the result of **[Burning Will]** 's work, having been the receiving end of a few.

And this was one.

Unbeknownst to the young man, shocked eyes followed his injured form.

"H-How...?" Eyes fell to her knees, "T-This is getting all messed up!"

She glanced to the wall and the bodies and winced, "...He _did_ say something about dead bodies when he first visited Lastation." She winced again, "Though he never said it was _this..._ gory..." She pouted, "He didn't have to censor himself for me..."

She gave them another look before heading out, leaving the bloody bodies with their guts on plain sight.

...As regretful as that was...

 **[Guardians of Gamindustri]**

Nepgear was uncomfortable.

That woman, Aishi was her name, was staring at her... rather intensely, it made her uncomfortable to be completely honest. It was a weird feeling, the woman wasn't even doing anything, she was only staring at her with very empty and blank eyes. The Candidate gulped and turned to the black haired girl, she was still here but looked very uncomfortable also.

"...You are..." She jumped at her monotone voice, "...A very confused being, aren't you?"

"Eh?"

Aishi had a weird smile on her face, "...Nothing of note... go to sleep, you will need it."

Uni glanced at them and sighed, "I'm leaving,"

Aishi stood up as the bright aura moved, "Safe travels,"

"H-Huh?" Nepgear snapped out of her confusion just as her fellow Candidate closed the door, "O-Oh..."

"Are you disappointed?" Aishi asked.

"A little," She smiled sheepishly, "She didn't seem like she wanted to talk to me,"

Aishi hummed, "You two will make up,"

"Huh? I'm glad you said that but how do you know?"

"Lets just say, I have a good 'eye' for things like these." That and the fact that their energy always tried to merge with each other, of course like all energies, it also tried to fight it and take control but the ones that wanted to merge won in the end. Aishi stood up and went up the stairs, "Oh, we are sharing a bed as the others are already full."

"Huh? What about Scath?"

"He's already sleeping on the couch," She could still see Hikari arguing with him about that, "So there is no need to have concern about him."

Nepgear frowned, "I-I don't want to be a bother, so I'll take the couch instead."

Aishi frowned, "He would not like that..."

The Candidate followed her form as it went up the stairs in confusion, "Why won't he like that?"

 **[Guardians of Gamindustri]**

"Hikari!" Scath shouted, "Cave!"

He clicked his teeth in annoyance, "Where the hell are they?!"

His phone just died, so that was a no go.

He was _this_ close to barging into the Basilicom to try the 'equivalent exchange' with the Oracle to find out where they are. However, that would be a blow to his pride as a Member of the Guild... even if tracking people down wasn't his forte. That was why Cave was here after all, even with her bad eyesight and her not being a Guild Member, she was experienced and knowledgeable.

Also nice.

And sexy.

...Yeah, nothing else needed.

"Dammit, where could they be?" At this rate he might have to ask for Aishi's sensing. "...I'm getting low on energy and my body's at its limits."

Dammit he hated that word.

"Can I help you?" He turned and faced the short white haired boy."

"...Who're you?"

"Ah, my apologies, my name is Kei Jinguiji the Oracle of Lastation." His body tensed.

"Why is someone as important as you here?" Scath asked.

"I'm here to discuss that... matter you have stumbled on," She said, "Do not worry, I know of you're reputation. The closest to become Senior and potential to be strongest; Scath Staigin; you're last name was something you thought of on you're first mission."

He felt his sweat trail down his face, "Well you're the real deal, how do you know that? That's impressive."

"I do try my best," She smiled, "Now then, let's trade."

Scath sat down, "What do you want to know?"

"The location of three of the ASIC bases located near Lastation,"

"Endless Zone, Midcompany and near the eastern islands and just outside some unnamed dungeon from there... or so the members we caught said were true, actually why didn't you just ask them yourself?" He quickly answered, "Now for my turn, do you know who killed those three?"

Silence...

Scath smirked, "They're must've done a damn good job if they evaded you of all people,"

"I ask that you please be quiet," He merely chuckled, "We only know that it is a woman's work."

"As is almost all of- shutting up now."

"That would be for the best," She sighed, "Why does the Basilcom have to owe a debt for someone like you?"

"Blame the game, not the player," Wait a minute, "Or was it blame the player, not the game? Still confused on that."

"... _What_ game?"

"The one where they decided to have a bet against me to buy my halberd..." He hung his head, "...Anyway, showed 'em. They thought a eight year old could beat a twelve year old? Ha, she didn't have the protagonist power with her."

One black haired and red eyed girl suddenly had a sudden urge to blast the nearest green and black thing she could find.

"...That was when..."

"You weren't in charge, yeah."

Kei sighed and palmed her face, "Back to the matter at hand, we shall conduct more thorough investigation on these matters."

"Nice chatting with you," The Trap left with a bow, "Nice girl, shame she looks like a boy... sounds like one too. Is she insecure about her looks?"

Anyway, putting aside the thought of the Oracle of Lastation being insecure about her boy-ish child-like looks he completely forgot to ask her where Hikari and Cave were. The Trap was also out of sight so chasing after her was a no go, he might get lost. So with a deep sigh, he climbed up the pole and began moving through the rooftops, gave him a good vantage point _and_ made him stand out... as uncomfortable that feels... so if he didn't spot them first. They would spot _him_.

"Hikari!" Once again, he was back to blindly shouting and hoping it'll work. "Cave!"

The night was really cold by the way... something he didn't deal well with.

"I swear if she's lost I'll strangle her first chance I see," He deliberately avoided mentioning that _he_ was lost as well. "Dammit, why do these Capitals have to be so big? How could the CPUs handle such a large nation... oh right, they're Goddesses. Nevermind."

Another sigh, another shout, another empty hand.

This was getting a little annoying.

 **[Guardians of Gamindustri]**

There was something wrong here.

Cave was sure of it, having stumbled into a cave by chance and was now wandering through the caverns with only her instincts keeping her safe. Her original order of finding Hikari and bring her back to the house and chase after Scath so that he gets backup in case he doesn't reach those 'idiots' or so he said, in time. Yet there was something she knew was... odd about this cave.

"Forgive me," She muttered.

She could only hope he wouldn't hold this against her.

 **[Guardians of Gamindustri]**

"Woman, how did you hold yourself all these way without turning into... this?" Len sighed as he helped the young woman who he deemed as 'rude.' Some may ask why, well he'll answer with, _'She was shaking with a look of panic and fear while huddled into a corner! How, as a young and honorable thug, ignore her? It was like letting my sister join some questionable people just because she annoyed me! Completely irrational.'_

So yeah, that was how... this, started.

"I had a goal and I was determined to see it finished," Hikari huffed, "B-But I sorta snapped back to my senses and... you know,"

Len sighed.

"Oh don't give me that look, you like what you see," She snickered, "I know a certain someone does," She gritted her teeth, " _Even if he rarely shows it_ ,"

"Boyfriend?" Head shake, "Candidate?" Another head shake, "...Friend?"

"Yup!"

Len scratched his head, " _Right..._ so where ya heading?"

"To my friend's house!"

"...And that is, _where?_ "

"...Oh..."

"Woman," Len sighed, "Get your shit together,"

"Shit? No, that's gross."

"No! I meant- oh to hell with it,"

 **[Guardians of Gamindustri]**

 **AN: Sorry for the long wait,** **Thanks for reading and Feedback is much appreciated!**

 **-Please follow, favorite or Review**

 **-Will move on to canon next time for a few chapters before I take a detour again.**

 **-Next Chapter: Linnaea Borealis Tribulatio**


	8. Linnaea Borealis Trobulito (1)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any of the references made.**

 **Summary: All he could see was darkness, the dark abyss to his right, the infinite void to his left. Nothing but the dark, cold grasp of death to his back and the smile of death itself in front. Was it a dream? Was it a vision? He didn't know, what was important now was that he had to help his sister, dammit.**

 **Reminder: Everything is planned, if you don't like where I'm going then you're free to leave whenever you want.**

 **-This is Fanfiction, anything could happen.**

* * *

 **{Linnaea Borealis Trobulito} [1]**

This was not what Cave was expecting when she came back to Aishi's house. Not at all. Scath was nowhere to be found, most likely running all over town looking for either her or Hikari as was told to her via text earlier, however... this was most certainly not what she was expecting.

Who knew she was our till the shine began shining again? If she remembers right then she left when it was almost nightfall, did it truly take her that long to investigate the seemingly neverending pitch-black cave she found?

Back to the scene upfront.

Hikari was sitting on a smoking, twitching body with pastel green hair. It was quite a sight, if she says so herself. More so as she recognized the young man twitching.

Len of Cold Steel, the second leader of the now disbanded gang. As of now she knew that wasn't a big thing, but they could've rivaled ASIC's lackeys in quality and quantity but were disbanded due to unknown reason a few years ago.

"Oh! Hey Cave!" Hikari smiled. She wasn't even disturbed on who she was sitting on. "How're ya?"

"Well," She noticed where she was glancing at, "Should I...?"

"Him? Nah! But check this, he knows something!" Huh, how fortunate, "We were so stupid to not think of this!"

"...Please elaborate,"

"We should try asking the CPUs!"

"Nepgear did not seem to know anything when I ask her several moons before," Cave frowned, "Perhaps you mean their older sisters? But they have been missing for a while now."

"Yeah, turns out they're stuck somewhere and Nepgear and her party's gathering something and the other Candidates." Hikari said, "So here I was thinking... how 'bout we help them out? C'mon! I swear this'll help us!"

"While I agree, we should wait for Scath's opinion, he is our leader." The brown haired girl pouted.

"Boo~ you're no fun!" She said, "Right, Len?"

'Get off'a me!' Len gritted his teeth as the numbness prevented him to accessing his strength. One moment of his guard down and this happens. Maybe he should've taken Chuck as well...

"Right..." Len said with gritted teeth, "Now why don't you get off?"

"You know you like it," Hikari petted his back, "Anyways, should we move Nepgear?"

"Let her rest," Cave sighed, "While on topic, we should rest as well."

"Fine, fine."

Hikari picked him up and just when he thought he would finally get a break, she chucked him out the door, zapped him for a while, and closed it. Len's eye twitched in annoyance and a little bit of hate, whatever that woman's sudden problem with him was, then he didn't even want to know but he was very annoyed and tempted to maim her.

Would he kill her if he got the chance?

Not likely.

Cripple her?

Definitely.

* * *

This was getting annoying, Scath wasn't one to give up easily but his patience, which wasn't very much to begin with was beginning to run out. With his foot firmly and securely hooked under a rooftop, he surveyed the alleys with a careful and alert eye while upside down... the blood was getting to his head by the way, makes him wonder why he thought this was a good idea.

 _'Oh, right. I was falling asleep.'_ Scath shook his head and sighed, easily pulling himself up he waited for his head to settle before running across rooftops from rooftops once again... he was tempted to go to a nearby market to get his phone charged _and_ then call Cave's to ask where the hell she was. The young man yawned as his eyes drooped, if it wasn't annoying enough then, then imagine the urge to tear out your own hair multiplied by how much he uses items.

Or how much bullets Uni can fire out of her gun.

Either of the two, you would be basically right.

"Dammit, the sun's already up?" Scath yawned, "I didn't get any rest after all..."

Maybe a quick nap would help him a little.

"He's sleeping here?" The one in a robe muttered, "He didn't mention this..."

His eye snapped open, "Who's there?!"

The woman in the robe, let's refer to her as Robe for now, yelped in surprise and turned and ran away. Contact was too risky for now, as much as she wanted to talk, it wasn't worth it! Scath frowned as he watched the ends of the robe flutter in the wind as it fell from the building. He wondered if someone can handle the fall? Then again, getting to this roof wasn't easy, so she should be able to handle something as little as a 200-ft fall.

...Just to be sure, Scath leaned over a little and sighed in relief as the figure was slowly but surely swinging her way from pole to pole and eventually got down.

"You're still looking for them?" Purple Heart almighty! Dammit! "Whoa there, easy, easy, it's just me."

Scath put away his weapon and sighed, "Don't do that Uni, it's not good for my heart."

"Huh? Why should I listen to you," Uni scowled, "Anyways, you should get down, you're gonna disturb the citizen."

"Right, right," The Candidate of Lastation raised a brow as the Guild Member of Planeptune turned around. "See ya when I see ya,"

"Hold on, that's-!"

And jumped.

Uni braced herself for the sickening squish and the cry of anguish from falling from such a height, but only a dull thud greeted her ears. She looked over the edge like she had seen him do so not too long ago and watched him send her a two-fingered salute and chuckle as he blasted off the ground with speed that should _not_ be available to people with shattered bones.

...While on the topic, how was he standing?

...Nevermind, she sighed and jumped off as well.

She had shit to do.

And shit to gather.

Hopefully not encounter Nepgear while she was at it.

...Here's hoping.

* * *

As soon as he got to Aishi's house he was greeted with the sight of IF and Compa hanging by the entrance with Nepgear nervously standing with Red chatting with her, the words 'waifey' and 'harem' were exchanged quite a lot from mostly Red's side. He shrugged, Nepgear was basically a Goddess, she doesn't see gender or race. "When did you guys wake up?"

IF and Compa froze at his arrival while Nepgear smiled and Red sighed, the Candidate said, "You were gone for so long, did you find them?"

He rolled his shoulder, "Nope, not a single sign on Cave, but I did see one from Hikari, which was completely useless I tell you. You guys going somewhere?"

"Yup, we're going to try getting that Hematite today!" Scath frowned, "B-But we're going to be paying attention to the time! I promise, so please don't get mad!"

He didn't say anything as he approached the now shaking Candidate. It felt like his eyes were drilling their way into her and were looking at her soul like a Medusa, she couldn't move, she couldn't talk, she couldn't look away. When he was right in front of her it felt like her bones would jump out of her skin and run to the hills. Nepgear gulped a little and couldn't help but tremble under his gaze.

What felt like an eternity passed as the young man sighed, "Fine, sure! Ignore my warnings and don't rest. Why should I care? Just go and run off like headless chicken and get slaughtered by monsters for all I care, I'm going to sleep."

He passed his two sisters without a word exchanged.

IF could just feel his disappointment for her recent blunder.

Compa winced whenever he did.

"...We really messed up," Compa muttered.

"I can't believed he had to see me like that," IF sighed, "Dammit all to hell..."

The brown haired Guild Member sighed, "Nothing we can do about it now, c'mon Gear, that Mascot ain't gonna find itself."

"Yeah! Let's get going already, I'm getting bored!" Hikari grinned, "...Yo!"

"Miss Hikari! What are you doing here?" Nepgear asked.

" _Well~_ you know how freaking _boring_ it is to just look around? I mean, I want to help Scath with his work, yeah and sometimes being bored is a must in our fields of work but I need excitement!" Hikari said, "And _you_ girls are basically screaming excitement."

"I don't think that's a good thing," Compa said.

The brown haired woman frowned for a moment before a shit-eating grin spread across her face, "You worried I'm weak or something?"

"N-No!"

"Then how 'bout we settle this in a fight? Let's see here... You and me, one-on-one, just outside the boundaries." Hikari offered to the scowling Guild Member, "Or is it you're _scared~!_ Hmmm, I wonder what Scath would think of his dear sister backing down from a fight?"

IF gritted her teeth, "...Hrmm..."

"P-Please you two, stop it!" Nepgear said, "Y-You two shouldn't fight!"

"Hahaha! Look at you, are you _really_ going to back off?" Hikari goaded some more, _'Damn you Scath! Why do you have that picture!'_

IF's temper broke, "You want a fight? Well then if you want one so badly then I'll give you one! Gear, Compa, Red, stay out of this. She's _mine_!"

"Atta girl!" Hikari's arm began leaking lightning, "Just outside Rebeat Resort should be fine, right?"

IF clicked her teeth, "That'll suffice."

 _'You owe me one, dammit!'_ Hikari glanced at the window on the second floor of Aishi's house where the blinds moved for a sec.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Aishi asked, "She could get badly hurt,"

Scath waved off her concerns, "We're Fighters, getting hurt comes with the job."

"Yes, but I'm surprised that Hikari could act so well," Cave frowned, "Did you know this?"

He smirked, "Well yeah, we were partners from the project five years ago, so we know each other's strengths and weakness and it looks like she's only been honing it ever since... now that I think about it, you were there too weren't you Aishi?"

"Correct," The silver haired girl nodded, "However, I was sent to Lowee instead of Lastation like you two,"

"The Power Project?" Cave frowned, "I've heard of it but not much was disclosed to the public due to... certain circumstances."

"It was supported by the four CPUs," Scath reminded, "Although it wasn't that big of an project it was still pretty significant. There were... ten out of the two hundred that passed, right?"

"Among them were you three," Cave sighed, "You were all ten back then, what were the Guild and the CPUs thinking?"

He shrugged, "Don't look at me. The Candidates from Lowee are basically ten so what's the difference?"

"They are CPUs while we are human..." Aishi said, "...There were deaths, there were quitters and there were those that were pulled back by their parents. Correct?"

"We were ten Aishi, that's only natural for parents that... oh..." Scath froze, "S-Sorry, didn't want to... you know..."

"That is fine, I never liked my parents." The two of them frowned, "...May we start observing Hikari's bout?"

Scath stood up, "You girls do that, I'mm'a head to the couch. I haven't slept a wink the whole day yesterday and I am _tired_... Cave."

"I am used to this," She said.

* * *

"A-A-Ahm, d-do you really have to fight?" Nepgear asked the grinning Hikari, "Y-You could've just asked!"

The girl hummed, "Hmmm... nope!" _'Besides. He wouldn't let me!'_

"I-I see," Well that went swimmingly.

Compa frowned, "Should you really be doing this Iffy? If Scath finds out about this..."

"That's fine, if he does then we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." IF waved, "She asked for it you know."

"Well... yeah! But you could've just let her in! More muscle's always accepted!"

"I was about to but she had to open her big mouth, don't put all the blame on me."

Compa sighed, "Well alright then, I'll go prep my medical kit. I just hope this won't go too far, we need to find that Mascot now more than ever."

"Don't worry, we haven't met the rat yet so we're still a bit- dammit Nep." IF sighed, "Anyways, this is enough. You ready?"

Hikari's eyes gleamed in amusement, "I was _born_ ready."

IF slid into a stance as she drew out her Quatars, Hikari just leaned back and stared at her whilst lazily twirling her staff as if it were a rod. The older woman twitched at the obvious display of underestimation and had half the mind to discipline her later. Nepgear, Compa and Red sat on the conviniently sliced tree trunk a fair distance away so they won't be a bother, Red didn't know who to cheer for.

Both were wifey Candidates, while she _really_ liked IF that Hikari gal was... desirable too. Ooh, choices choices...

Nepgear was nervous, "How did this escalate into this!"

"We weren't really much help when it was starting to too." Compa sheepishly said, "Oh well."

IF struck first, both were blocked quite easily and backflipped over the low sweep while simultaniously kicking her up the chin. Once her feet met Gaia the Guild Member went back into the battle and attacked like no tomorrow, Hikari was on the ropes.

She couldn't focus.

She was a Mage.

She couldn't summon electricity.

She... had a plan.

The younger girl's face showed pain as she felt her staff strain under the surprisingly strong girl's strikes. The metal covered within the wood creaked and groaned. Well she knew where Scath gained his specialty over speed at least, not so much on the **[Rush]** capabilities though. Hikari grunted once more and threw her off with a quick swing.

IF jumped away once again, Hikari wasted no time.

"Aid me in thy time of need!" Hikari chanted as arcs of lightning shot out of her arm and struck the older woman. However, it didn't even seem to faze her, the younger girl clicked her teeth. She should've used the stronger attacks! Shows her what caring for her wellbeing made her do, now then, how to deal with her opponent paralyzed.

"More lightning!" Now it was _her_ turn to be an unrelenting storm. Or in her case, _thunder storm_... right, she'll stop there. "How do you like that?"

"Heh, just because I'm paralyzed." IF smirked, "You afraid of losing _that_ much?"

"Yeah!" T-That wasn't supposed to be your answer! "I'm freaking terrified, so have some more bolts!"

"Guh!" This was actually starting to hurt, "Dammit!"

Then it stopped, "Uh-Oh..."

IF rose her head to show a pissed off smile, _"You are gonna **pay!"**_ Hikari reached into her pockets and pulled out some Chargers and quickly gulped them down her throat. One moment of almost choking later. Hikari was ready to go and zap her again, this time she was ready to use **[Judgement Bolt]**. **[Burning Will]** was a tad too extreme so she had to make due.

"Where are you looking?!" Hikari lurched forward as two blades made themselves known, "Is that all? I should've known, all bark and no bite. Listen kid, why don't you go home already?"

"Hah!" Hikari smirked, "I'm not done from something that small!"

With that, they engaged again in flurrious combat.

Nepgear took all of this as a chance to learn, "W-Whoa, Miss Hikari's strong!"

"It's not easy to keep up with Iffy I'll tell you that much," Compa admitted, "She's not as fast as Scath but she's pretty fast, strong too."

"Wowzers! Is this what a fight between wifeys look like?" Red said with shining eyes, "Oh, but Hikari's going to run out of mana soon, so the fight's as good as won for IF."

"Not yet," Compa admitted, "Hikari's strong, I know that for a fact, and having no mana's a hindrence but it won't affect her too much."

"I see," She said, "Who here wants a bet? I put 1000 Credits on my beloved Iffy."

"B-Betting is bad!" Nepgear said, "...500 on Miss Hikari."

"Hmmm...I play 500 on Iffy," Compa smiled.

Back to the fight, Hikari leaned backwards to avoid getting cut in half and growled. This was getting anmoying, screw the dangers! "God's of Lightning, lend me thy aid, **[Judgement Bolt]**!"

IF, being in front of her, had no time to register much less dodge the maelstron of purple lightning amd disappeared within the sea of purple. Hikaro held the stream for a few more moments before relenting.

She was standing, but looked like on her last legs.

"Y-You..." She fell to her knees, "Pass..."

"Iffy!" Compa ran towards her, "Are you okay? You went too far Hikari!"

Hikari blinked, "Really? Hehehe, whoops? Seriously though, is that all you got? Sheesh, Scath gives me a better challenge. You slacking or something?"

IF's face turned red, "O-Or something," _'I haven't spared with him in a while... a year or so maybe? But back then he could barely handle me,'_ "Time really do do a number on us, don't it?" Hikari sighed, " _Anyways_ , can we head in here first? I sorta need to do a job I picked up and since we're here and all, do you mind?"

Nepgear shook her head, "Not at all, we should wait for IF to recover though."

"You took it too far," Red reminded. "How many volts was that?"

"...I forgot!" She sheepishly announced.

 **[Hikari had joined]**

Well that was a thing apparently, good to know. Hikari hummed a song which Nepgear soon recognized as the one sung by her and her sister, Smile Spiral, and was written by Histoire when Neptune proposed a good idea for once. She could remember the tears unshed by Histoire and the frustration she had at Neptune's blatant display of laziness afterwards. She lost interest, or so she said. Red began humming along the tune as well.

Hikari stopped, "Hey, what's that?"

"Huh?" Red pouted at the sudden stop just when she was getting into it too, "Isn't that a rat?"

"Its really oddly sized, isn't it?" IF remarked, "Anyway we should check it out, might be the thing you're looking for, Hikari... highly doubt it though."

"Right," She glanced at the small dragon just floating a few platforms in front, "Chop! Chop!"

"Oh!" Compa ran forward, "How horrible! Who could do such a thing?!"

Hikari glanced at the true target. The monster had its finger up its nose.

"He's covered in cuts and bruises, some spot are burnt too, would probably have scars." IF muttered.

She glanced at the thing again, how could no one notice it? By the way, it was now trying to stem the bleeding... from its nose...

"Uhm, Compa dear! Quick! Use you're magic! Or you're first aid kit!" Red urged.

"Already on it!" Compa sweated.

The rat's eyes slowly opened, "Ch-Chu...?"

Compa smiled, "How do you feel, Mister Mouse?"

It blinked once, then twice.

* * *

Scath shot up from the couch like a bullet with a shout of surprise and stabbed his hand downward while coated in wind.

He hit something.

He raised his arm.

He killed a rat.

...Why doesn't he feel remorse?

...Why does it feel like... there's something... he should watch out for.

Cave walked into the scene of Scath holding up his arm with a rat pierced by his fingers and him staring at it like it was the Holy Grail.

...Crap...

* * *

"What's wrong?" She asked.

The rat looked down with a prominent blush on his face, "Chu! Er, um... c-can I get your name...?"

"Of course! I'm Compa," She said, "It's nice to meet you, Mister Mouse."

"Compa..." The rat muttered, "Compa, huh...? Mmmmmmmm, chu!"

* * *

 ***SQUELCH***

"Oh my..." Cave blinked owlishly as the rat was... for the lack of word, _squished_ , in Scath's hand. "Was that _really_ necessary?"

His eyes darkened and were confused, "...Don't know, yes?"

Scath shrugged and dropped the dead and liquefied rat on the hole he dug, the man felt guilty after killing it by accident. Honest to the CPUs it was an accident... maybe? Why does it feel like he should keep an eye out for Compa now on?

He frowned, "How troublesome..."

Aishi changed the subject, "So are you certain? This could dampen our progress,"

"Yeah, it's our best shot." He hung his head, "Just wished it didn't come from _her_ ,"

* * *

Back to the girls, Compa blinked, confused as to why the rat ran away so suddenly. She wasn't even finished with the bandages, it wasn't tight enough. So it would probably fall off later.

"That mouse was... talking, right?" Nepgear pinched herself, "Ow, I'm not hallucinating am I?"

"Yeah." IF dumbly nodded, "Monster or something else? Oh well whatever, Compa, you ready now? Let's go!"

"Aw, Mister Mouse..." Compa pouted.

The rat known as Warechu panted, "Sh-Sh-She's so adorable! An angel! My adorable angel, Compa!"

* * *

" **[Green Dragon Cresent Blade]**!" Scath roared. "Ha... ha... huh? What was I doing?"

The man scratched his chin and shrugged, walking away from the kilometer(s) long and deep crevice where the rat he buried was. Cave glanced at him worriedly and was mentally debating on whether or not to take him to get tested if he's gone insane or not. Whatever that was, it was not normal.

She decided not to voice her thoughts, less she get something that would worry her more. Instead, she opted to stick closer to him in case he... snaps on someone random. It was her responsibility as his friend to stop him from doing something he'd regret. On the other hand, Aishi was staring at the debris with a blank look... then again she was blind, so did she sense something?

* * *

"Hikari! Where's the... mons... ter..." IF haled at the smoking body of the whale, "D-Did you do all this?"

"Yup! Turns out its weak to Electric attacks, who could've known?" They glanced at the happily grinning girl to the dead and _not_ fading whale and paled. IF was sure she held back on her, because even with all her expertise and skills, she wasn't sure she'd be able to survive that. "Anyways we can go do what you want now,"

"H-Huh? Oh yes, to Septent Resort!" Nepgear announced.

 **[Guardians of Gamindustri]**

Let this be known, Scath was _not_ able to describe shit to save his life, so when he said that there would be a monster that guards the Hematite through the phone. He failed to say _which_ monster had the Hematite. He also failed to say _what_ it looked like except for, _"It's white, its shiny, and its made of Monster blood."_ Before hanging up, the nerve on that kid.

"There!" Hikari pointed, "I think those're the monster we're looking for!"

"Hm, I dunno, they seem kinda weak if you ask me." Red said.

"They do look weak," IF admitted, "Did he give us the wrong information?"

"Nah! Information trading's all he got going for him as a Guild Member besides stalk- er, investigating and fighting," Hikari reminded, "He wouldn't _willingly_ spread misinformation so something must've happened."

Nepgear looked downcast before she noticed something shiny, "Oh! I think that's it!" Truly, the plot was with her these days, "If we can take its Hematite, we'll be able to get the information we need! Okay, let's go!"

"Halt, cretin...!" Uni arrived, around the corner, with gun in hand aimed at the monster's head, "Drop the Hematite nice and slow!"

The Candidate of Planeptune halted, "Huh?"

"Hmm? AcK! N-Nepgear?!" _'And I didn't mean **you!"**_

"Yay, Its Uni!" Nepgear said, "You were looking for Hematite, too?"

"W-Well yeah! What do you think you're doing here?!" Uni said. "Erm, uh, I mean, what I meant was... I'm sor-... no, wait... I'm not mentally prepared for this,"

"I'm so happy you're doing well," Nepgear said, "I mean, y-you didn't want to talk to me back then..." Uni twitched, "Did Miss Kei ask you for help, too? Why not team up and beat the mean cat monsters together?"

"D-Don't get ahead of yourself!" Uni frowned, "I... I have something to say to you, y'now..." She turned her head, "S-So, like, you listening? I'm only gonna say this once in your lifetime, so pay attention."

Hikari giggled, "Not that effective cause you guys' immortal and all?" She went completely ignored.

"Yipee! I'm so happy you're here! Now I know we'll get the Hematite without any trouble!" And so did Uni it seems.

"H-Hey! I thought I told you not to get ahead of yourself!" She scowled. "Ugh! Screw it! Y-You'll never get you're precious Hematite and live to tell the tale."

Hikari was just casually shocking monsters in the background for her entertainment, a smile rose to her face as when she shocked them a certain pattern they start to play a rather catchy tune. 5pb might like this tune, so might Scath too. Once again, she went completely ignored.

"Huh? Why are you being a bully? Are you... still mad at me?" Nepgear said.

"Shut up, you dolt! I said you won't get it, so you won't get it! Never!" Woman brings up a _fine_ point.

Nepgear frowned, "Y-You're being so mean today... fine! You can't have it, either!"

"Wait, what? You're mad at me now?" Hard not to be, "Then, let's just find out who get's it first shall we?"

IF sighed, "Retract the claws girls, we have a monster patiently waiting for us, remember?"

Hikari innocently whistled as the monster glared specifically at her.

Compa bowed to them, "I'm so sorry Mister Scary Smoking monster Horde. Can you wait a little while longer?"

One of them pointed to Hikari, Red was given to them by the aforementioned girl and went completely ignored, leaving her to calmly walk back with a profound pout.

The one known as Underling poked her head behind some pillars, "The hell...? Are the brats arguing? Hmm, in that case, this might just be the ideal chance... Hehehe... I'll smash them both at once. Just gotta go find the monsters to help me... and those'll do nicely."

Red tapped her foot, "Hey, so... can I beat these things up already?"

IF waved her off, "Let em be for now. We have to let this other cat fight resolve itself first."

"Sorry again, Mister Smoking Monsters," Compa reached her hand into her inventory, "I brought a thermos of tea, so please allow me to pour us all a cup."

Underling smirked and threw a rock, "Go! Do the thing that you do!"

"Yikes! Wh-What's wrong?! Was my tea too hot!" Compa flinched.

"Enough with the jokes, Compa! And you, Gear, stop arguing and help us take care of this!" If pulled out her weapons, "Hika... ri? Where'd she go?"

"Take my lightning!" The legs on that one, makes sense that she was Scath's partner now... as much as she hated that. "Hahahahahahhaahhahahahahahahha!" The lungs too.

Red pouted, "Leave some for me!"

The lightning stopped.

"Hikari? You alright over there?" The cackling just intensified only to be added with the crackling of thunder. The five girls watched the young brown haired girl with a taste of Lightning Magic basically demolish and dominate the field with reckless abandon and no thought about her own safety. Nepgear hid behind IF with a little bit of fear at the girl.

Underling gaped at how the new-girl made her mini-boss monsters basically cannon fodder, "Oh come on! That's just cheating!"

Eventually, the lightning subsided, along with the ghoulish screams of the monsters.

On the other hand, Hikari emerged from the smoking heap of monsters with nay a scratch or ash on her. Hematite held firmly in her hand. "Hey! I got the thing!"

 _'S-She just demolished them!'_ Uni gulped, _'W-We're about the same level of power... right?'_

 _'Oh my CPU,'_ IF shook her head, _'And she says Scath's stronger than her? Hmm... I fear that I'm failing my duty as his sister,'_

 _'The poor monsters,'_ Compa pouted, _'They didn't even stand a chance,'_

 _'Ah, pooey, I didn't get to show off,'_ Red pouted, _'...What?'_

Nepgear approached the girl, "Wow! You're so strong!" _'And scary!'_

Hikari sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, "Hehehehe, i-its nothing really! Just goes to show just how much a good ole round of training _and_ grinding can do to a person!"

 _'Bullshit!'_ Thoughts of four of the five girls.

"I wonder if I can get as strong as you one day," Nepgear did not see the sweat trailing down Hikari's face.

 _'To be honest I don't really know just why I got so strong either,'_ She mentally admitted, _'...Oh well, power is power, can't complain with that!'_ A bloodthirsty grin spread across her face, _'Scath! It's payback time, bastard!'_

She was _not_ a tool for him to use for his own amusement! She was his friend! So he should just ask. This act she was doing was him _demanding_ , see? Besides the wordplay there's a pretty freaking big difference between the two. As his friend he should _ask_ her for help, not _demand_ her for help.

How rude of him.

Hikari let out what sounds like a maniacal giggling with ideas for vengeance going through her mind at light speed.

The Power of Friendship does not run strong in that one.

IF shook her head, "Anyways, we have Hematite now too. Have you two kids settled down yet?"

Nepgear hung her head, "Yes... I'm sorry about that,"

Hikari laughed, "Ah, let 'em go IF! They're just kids, and kids do what kids do, we can't fault them for that!" She went ignored, despite her display mere moments ago. The ceraunophile pouted as she was starting to see a pattern, not one she liked, but a pattern nonetheless.

Uni remained silent.

"Then everyone is happy and healthy! Let's go back to Miss Kei, and..." Compa smiled.

"Wait," Uni's form glowed and began changing before their very eyes, in lame man's terms, she got naked, got a new hair color, and is now flatter. "Nepgear, let's have a duel. If I win I want you to hand the Hematite over to me,"

IF sighed, exasperated, "Jeez, you two are still going?"

"I need to defeat you fair and square, Nepgear."

Nepgear nodded, "I see... I accept you're challenge."

"What are you doing, Ge-Ge?" Compa asked.

"Let 'em be. Its a serious showdown between star-crossed wifeys! Do your best, my wifey Goddess," Red said.

"Thanks for understanding." Uni nodded, "Don't you _dare_ hold back on me. I'll _never_ forgive you if you do."

"I have no intention of holding back," Nepgear said, "I can't... I won' lose ever again!"

It seems everyone forgot _Hikari_ got the Hematite, thus meaning _she_ owns it... oh well, not like she has any use for this dumb monster blood crystal anyways. The brown haired girl sat down with a loud thump and pouted for being ignored, she wasn't Scath so why was she being ignored?

So not fair…

* * *

Millia frowned, "Those two... where the hell are they?"

While she was usually more... energetic, these twins drained the hell out of her, thus leading her to show the side she usually keeps reserved for combat. Millia rubbed her hands together once more for warmth. Resistant to nature she might be, the natural cold of this... cave was even more unbearable than the cold outside. She wandered deeper into the cave, the twins said something about adventuring somewhere outside hence why she was a cave.

In there she met... strange monsters.

Not strong one, just... very strange.

"I swear, if they lied just to get me off their back, there _will_ be hell to pay." Millia frowned. "...Argh! I can't decide! Dammit, those two kids are too damn cute for their own good,"

As a mercenary, emotions were... sort of a hindrance. Outside of battle and work at least, what if... they couldn't kill what would be a ferocious beast just because it was too cute? Or maybe, it was one of the person you're most attached to and by killing said person would mean the salvation of the world from hence forth. The mental pain was a burden in the eyes of... most mercenaries, including her.

Loathe as she might admit, it did come with its advantages.

She wouldn't take a mission that was 'bad' per se, but when she's forced into a hard spot with little to no choices, then she's happy to say that she'll pick the choice that'll lead to the most desirable outcome.

Surviving.

If she was forced into a situation whether it was her or the twins, "The twins will come first, am I correct?"

Millia jumped, "CPU above, don't do that Mina- hey, weren't you supposed to be in Planeptune for some meeting?"

The Oracle, with her eyes strangely closed, nodded, "Yes, but it has been postponed until... certain conditions were to be met." Her tone changed, "If it's not too much to ask, may you please stay as the twins' guardian for the time being? There are... some unsavory people I must tend to for the time being."

"Fine, but don't think this'll come free," Millia was running a business and no business' gonna run for doing empty favors, "Those kids may be CPUs but they're still brats! Well, 'cept for Rom, she's alright in my books."

"For some reason people don't like Ram," Mina sheepishly said, "I do not know why, she is a rather likable person."

"She's childish,"

"She's a kid."

"She's a CPU."

"She's a kid."

"She's a ruler of a nation!"

"She. Is. A. Kid."

"She. Is. A. Goddess!"

 ** _"SHE IS A KID!"_**

Millia pursed her lips, "Woman, you drive a _hard_ argument."

Mina smiled, "The matter still stands, Ram is but a child. She may be a CPU, but a child nonetheless, she should have a proper childhood."

"I dunno," Millia crossed her arms, "She might be older than you,"

"…"

"You heard me."

* * *

Hikari yawned, "They done yet? This is getting boring!"

IF glanced at her, "Settle down will ya? They've barely started. Besides, this is a CPU fight, it's bound to be epic."

"Shhh!" Compa urged, "They're about to start!"

Nepgear, now in HDD, stared at Uni with nervousness clear in her body and face. She didn't want to do this, and for some reason she felt like she wanted this. How odd, it wasn't like she was a battle maniac. So why was she so excited at the idea of fighting Uni? Was it her blood? Was it natural for CPUs to feel excited whenever they fight one another? Because if then she was going to have to keep Scath away from a certain petite CPU.

Then she wonders if when Neptune talks with the CPU of Lastation through phone they feel the exact same things.

"Are you ready? I don't like people who act like they're all prepared but aren't." Uni said, "And its not like I'm gonna show you any mercy!"

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Nepgear said.

Uni smirked and pointed her ginormous gun at her, "Then dodge."

…

"You guys done?" Hikari yawned, "Its been _two_ hours! We need to hurry up!"

IF glanced at her, "Cool yourself. The two of them look like they're on their last legs."

"Go Ge-Ge!" Compa cheered the panting Candidate, "You can do it!"

Nepgear didn't even glance at them, her eyes completely focused on her opponent. The HDD Uni was strong, really strong; even close-combat wasn't a hindrance to her! Her advantage was nullified; her beam sword/gun was as good as the next sword or gun.

Uni was smirking on the outside, _'Holy CPU she's strong! What's this about her being weak?!'_

Speed aside; she was stronger than her in every aspect.

The Candidate of Purple took a deep breath and charged her, the Candidate of Black gritted her teeth and flew up and gained some distance. Aiming her gun at the offending Candidate and let hell rain upon her, Nepgear swiftly maneuvered under fire and managed to get in a good hit.

They were running out of energy.

Someone was going to lose.

They were determined to not be the one.

"Just give up already!" Uni smashed the hilt on Nepgear's cheek, "You don't stand a chance!"

"I-I'm not giving up!" Nepgear gritted her teeth, "I can't lose!"

Uni was frowning, _'Where does she get her determination?'_

She was jealous.

She was very jealous.

…Not that she'd admit it.

It was only a few minutes later that Uni fell.

"I-I lost…" Uni lamented, "I'm… still too weak…"

"I win!" Nepgear said.

Uni frowned and crossed her arms, "H-Hmph! I let you win, of course. But I'm only gonna do that once, you get me?!"

The Candidate of Black limped away, The Candidate of Purple made move to pursue, but decided against it. She looked down at her blade. Was… was this what she really wanted to do? She… She wasn't so sure anymore…

* * *

"She's strong," Uni muttered, "Even when she's all by herself… but she has so many friends to help her, too… and what do I have? Just look at me, I'm… I'm…"

"Adorable?" She jumped, "Hey, don't do that. That's my thing."

She petted her chest, "CPU Almighty you could've given me a heart attack! Don't do that you moron!"

Scath frowned and crossed his arms, "Well now I feel like I don't wanna help you,"

"H-Help? I don't want your help! Besides, even if I do, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't even need it,"

"That may be, but look where that's got you." Uni winced, "Huh, this is laughable…"

"Shut it! I don't need your pity," She brushed past him.

Scath watched go limp for a few more moments before sighing, "Hold it tiger," He scooped her up, bridal style.

Tomato Mode; Engaged.

"W-What do you think you're doing?! Let me down! NOW!" She said.

Scath ignored her.

"Are you even listening to me?! I can get you imprisoned! Let me go you pervert!"

"…"

"I said let me go! Do you get off this?! Carrying a wounded girl against her will?!" Uni struggled, "Dammit I said let go! Why are you even doing this?! We aren't friends!"

"I'm returning a favor," He said. "I don't like being in debt, so I'm helping you as you helped me… of course, that's only secondary to the fact that I can't let such a cute girl alone in a dungeon."

 _'C-C-Cute!? Who the hell does this guy think he is?!'_ Uni covered her face with her hands. _'He's just some human…'_

"What happened?" She heard him say, "I went in the dungeon and found you limping, did someone do this to you?"

"S-Sorta," She said, "H-Hmph, why do I gotta explain myself to you? You're just a pervert. Pervert."

"Is that gonna be my name?" If so then he was very disappointed in himself, "…Uni?"

"H-Huh? What?" She absolutely refused to look at him in the eyes, "You wanna hear my voice that badly? I guess I can grace you're lowly ears, be grateful I'm giving you a chance."

Scath frowned, _'That hair… it's way too transparent to be a humans.'_

Meaning Arc was here.

He just doesn't get it.

That ghost was supposed to be haunting him, so why was she involving the others? This was worrying. He didn't want anyone getting caught up in his sins, the Guild Member didn't know if it was her that got Uni this banged up and who else could she involve?

She didn't follow the rules.

He didn't follow the rules.

"A ghost that can freely interact with the world with a taste of blood," Scath muttered, "…Yeah, really need to find _that_ and get her to move on..."

"What're you talking about you pervert?" Uni scowled, "And when are you gonna let me go?!"

"Nothing that concerns you." The Goddess raised a brow at his hostile tone, "…Sorry, just say something that shouldn't be here."

"Something that shouldn't be here? Are you nuts?" Uni smirked.

Scath shook his head, "Just shut up and be cute."

* * *

"You guys gonna do something with the Oracle?" Hikari asked, "That's fine, but can I get something to eat while you go about your business? I _really_ exhausted my mana earlier. So I gotta eat my fill to get refilled!"

"Fine by me, Compa, Nepgear, Red. Let's go." They waved the Guild Member good-bye and headed in.

Hikari just forgot one important thing.

She was alone.

She was alone…

 _She was alone…_

 _'Not good!'_ The ceraunophile panicked, "N-No! I-I can do this. I can do this… they aren't coming for you… _he's_ not coming for you..."

She didn't know how much time had passed.

She didn't care how much time has passed.

She just knew she spent the whole time shivering and huddled into a corner in fetal position, this was stupid. This was very stupid, she knows. She couldn't help it. She was scared. She was paranoid. She was weak. She was strong. She couldn't even set her mind straight!

"Hikari, you alright over there?"

That... _voice_ froze her in place as if they were a chant to a spell of ice, she snapped her neck upwards and paled, that face, those eyes, those lips and cheeks and _scar_. They were unmistakable, it was him. The person that snatched her right out of the competition and cost them their friend's life... he's here. In Lastation, no one can help her, no one... they didn't have the numbers.

Scath wasn't here to help her.

Cold Steel wasn't here to bail her out.

Arc... their instructor... was dead.

"Hikari!" Someone slapped her, "Snap out of it!"

Stern jaded orbs stared into frightful purple, "S-Scath...?"

"What happened?" Hikari ignored the man in favor of looking around, only to find nothing. Was it an illusion? A vision, maybe a delusion... she lunged for the comfort of his presence and cried. The group she was with rushed out with some people at the sounds of her cry, "Sis? What the heck happened?"

"I-I dunno! She okay?" IF frowned, "Compa...?"

The nurse frowned, "She has PSTD..."

* * *

Cave smacked his fist away and kicked his face whilst jumping over his foot then pushed off said foot before planting her fist against his face, the red haired beauty sighed and waited until the black haired Guild Member rubbed his jaw in thought of it being broken and snapped his nose back in place before taking a stance again. Aishi was watching, i.e, sensing Hikari's energy fluctuations to determine her health.

It worked for herself, so why won't it work with others?

Just let the air be clear, Aishi was not happy.

"Damn, you don't pull any punches," Scath winced as he blocked both of Cave's punches, "Are you used to th- gah!"

"No talking in training," She coldly remarked, "Only before, and after."

Scath weakly groaned in understanding from his ostrich hole.

When he got out, his reward was in the form of a fist meeting his face and then his back meeting the wall. Cave did _not_ hold back, "Stand."

"C-Can we go back to using weapons?" He took a step back, "I-I think I'll stand a chan- ow!"

Cave pulled her fist back, "No complaints, we are training your unarmed combat and I am disappointed. You never know when you will be separated from your weapon so you must be ready to engage your opponent hand-to-hand. Now stand up and come at me with all you have, I will not listen to your whining."

Scath groaned, _'We've been doing this for the last ten hours, my face needs a break. Why does she always go for the face?!'_ He felt like it was her only target.

"I'm starting..." The ground caved beneath Cave's feet as she pushed off with her fist brought back and her eyes a cold shade of emerald. Her target ducked under her punch and stuck out his leg, she almost sighed at his naivete but realized he doesn't have much experience in this certain field. This was supposed to be Gamindustri's Guild's hope? Then maybe Hikari's idea for a bunker wasn't so stupid then...

...nope, still stupid.

Scath winced and spun around with his intent on backhanding her clear, the woman winced at how predictable he was being, this was just pathetic. She pursed her lips and began thinking out a schedule on his training, while fighting him, and easily and effortlessly dodging him. The Guild Member's eye twitched at the display of underestimation and channeled some mana into his fist.

Cave caught it in her hand, "No mana."

And threw him on the ground four times then kicked his already downed form against another tree with a loud 'crack.' Scath broke the branch that was keeping his arm in place and threw it away, "Alright, I've just about had it with you!"

The woman raised a brow, "You asked me to train you, and I did, what is wrong with that?"

"Oh, uh, not that 'had it with you' the _other_ 'had it with you,'" Cave's eyes widened in realization, "Get it?"

She sighed, "Oh well, I suppose we _can_ shelf the training for another time. Bring out your pole,"

"Wording, and finally!" He grinned and pulled out his pole, "Now I'll make you regret ever making me angry!"

"But you aren't you're just annoyed," She parried his blade.

"You're not wrong," He raised the axe head and hit her chest with the end, taking out her wind then kicked her stomach, "But you're not right either,"

The change in power when he's unarmed and armed were phenomenal, it was like he was another person, his eyes even changed from being predictable to completely apathetic and jaded. She did notice that whenever he used magic his eyes shone green, so maybe a sign? Maybe she should talk him into buying glasses late- whoops, almost forgot they weren't fist fighting there for a second.

She was using a feather-shaped blade for now, her usual blade being in maintenance so this'll have to do, not that it made any large difference with her capabilities.

* * *

"Rom! Ram!" Millia called, "Rom?! Ram!? Hey you! Where the hell are the twins?!"

 _'She was so nice when she first came in too,'_ The woman idly thought as the irritated frown on the woman intensified by ten, "U-Uhm, I saw them run down the hall earlier, they were following a inconspicuous man telling them he had free candy."

"...And you just fucking let them?!"

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the long wait,** **Thanks for reading and Feedback is much appreciated!**

 **-Please follow, favorite or Review**

 **-Will move on to canon next time for a few chapters before I take a detour again.**

 **-Next Chapter: Linnaea Borealis Tribulatio [2]**


End file.
